Healing touch
by SnarryvsLarry
Summary: au/ooc Harry is a healer. He comes face to face with a ghost, someone he believed dead in battle. As Harry falls in love, he struggles to deal with other bonds. warn slash/mpreg
1. prologue: shocking patient

Harry was nearly twenty, and two months away from finishing med school. In school he had thought to be an auror, but after the war, he decided he was done rescuing people. Suddenly being a father, helping to raise his godson who he had recently started the process of adopting, changed his priorities in life. He had remained at school, and allowed the order to help find horcruxes, for his senior year. He and Remus had become like father and son, and Remus and Tonks named him guardian, of Teddy. Unfortunately the couple had died in battle, a blow to Andromeda, who had at the time believed her husband dead. Ted turned out to be alive, and she had Teddy and Harry, but the death of her daughter was rough. And her sister, Narcissa, who turned out to be a spy with her husband and son, as well. Harry had been in medical school, and wanted to work in pediatrics, but this last rotation he was doing in a muggle private hospital. A new muggle liaison department was created, with Arthur at the lead, and some schools and hospitals working together were established. He would spend his last two months there, and then have the summer off. He was already offered a position in the pediatric wing at St. Mungo's. It would be a big summer for him. Ron and Hermione, who had been married for two years, were encouraging him, as they were expecting a child. George though, and other friends like Oliver, hoped he'd come to his senses. Since the death of Fred, George likely was Harry's closest confident, him and Ron had never had such a bond.

As Harry prepared for work, he wondered for a moment. George reminded him of all those who died, and what chances they lost. Harry was living at Black manor, with Andromeda and Ted, a compromise. Grimmauld was renovated, and he and Teddy were to move, for the fall. Andromeda had thought it best, he live with them, while still in school. Teddy had needed his grandparents, and Harry had more than agreed. He knew Ginny expected a proposal that summer. She graduated a year ago, and played for the Harpies, and they had dated since the war. He had put off proposing, saying he wanted to finish med school. But he could admit he was still having his doubts, and it wasn't all about his friends.

Harry met Andromeda on his way to the nursery. "I thought you'd be on your way to work."

Andromeda nodded. "Are you sure George is okay taking Teddy?"

Harry smiled. "He and Angie are happy to have him. Dobby is going as well."

Andromeda trusted him. "It will be odd this fall, when you two move."

Harry sighed. "You know that you'll have him all the time. And I really think…."

Andromeda stopped him. "You know Ted and I are happy you are adopting him, as your dad wanted. We support it."

Harry knew. "But he is still your grandson, and…."

Andromeda cut him off. "You both are. And it is time you boys are on your own."

Harry went into the nursery where his son was. "Hey Teddy bear, ready for a day with Uncle George?"

Two year old Teddy smiled and his hair went Weasley red. "Uncle."

Harry scooped him up. "We should be home by dinner."

Andromeda walked with him. "No dinner plans with Ginny?"

Harry shook his head. "Not tonight."

Andromeda didn't miss the look. "You know when done school, you'll have more time to date."

Harry knew she meant other than Ginny. "I know."

Andromeda didn't want to push, Tonks had accused her of meddling. Andromeda hadn't been sure about Remus, due to his age and lack of work, not his curse. But he had made Tonks happy, and given her Teddy and Harry, to hold on to. She and her husband loved Harry, and wanted him happy. They hadn't forced Harry to live with them, but had thought it would be good for Teddy, but Harry too. He had not had family of his own, and between Remus and Sirius, he was. He was Lord Potter-Black, and made the Malfoys look poor, but family no. Except the Weasleys, and she worried what may be, if he broke up with Ginny. George would always be there. She would be happy to see him move out, in that he was now an adult, and ready for his own life. And she knew she'd see him and Teddy all the time.

George and Angie were expecting twins in three months. They had learned they were boys, the third set in three generations in his family. They loved having Teddy, even though the shop was open today, and happy to have him. Angie was a reporter, and ran the shop.

George smiled when he came in. "Hey."

Harry handed off his son. "Are you sure you're fine? Your mum would have him."

George shook his head. "I planned to put him to work, about time."

Harry smirked. "Last I looked, I was half owner."

Angie came up beside her husband. "You know we love having him."

Harry handed the diaper bag over. "I'll come for him at dinner."

George stopped him. "Mum wanted to remind you, about dinner tonight."

Harry stopped. "I had forgotten."

Angie reminded him. "It is a welcome home dinner for Artie. Percy and Penny did name you godfather with Ginny."

Harry nodded. "I'll be there."

Angie looked at her husband when Harry was gone. "Hermione and Ron will name those two as well. Pressure again."

George put his hand on his wife. "Well we'll name him and Katie for little Freddie in there."

Harry's real friends were hoping for him to break it off. Hermione and Ron were due in two months, timing it so Hermione was done law school before, she done a few weeks before Harry. Harry was to Victoire, but it was a bit of a shock, when Percy and Penny named him godfather. They seemed to take it for granted he'd marry Ginny. Bill and Fleur not, they had named him, as he saved Fleur in the final battle, and her sister before. And George and Angie couldn't think of a better godfather for Freddie, than his namesake's closest friend, and his honorary Uncle.

Harry headed for the private hospital, and put his mind into the work. He was given some basic rounds, in the physical rehab section, where there was mainly wizards now but using both techniques. His first patient was a shock though.

Harry looked at the head healer. "He has been here for two years?"

Healer James nodded. "He was injured in the war. He was paralyzed, though he is slowly regaining some feeling."

Harry read the file. "I don't recognize the name."

The man shrugged. "He has a lot of money. The name may be fake."

Harry was reminded it was a private hospital, and in their world, such things were easy to do. His mind ran through who may have been hurt. But it may not have been the final battle, and even if it was, there was a lot of people he didn't know. The man had been totally paralyzed, but he was slowly regaining feeling, and may walk one day. He had no guests, and though he could go home, he had chosen to remain.

Harry was shocked as he walked into the room, and forgot his usual greeting. "You? How?"

**An: I haven't decided on who the mystery patient is. It is someone thought dead, but this is not cannon, so someone like Draco is an option. I am taking a vote. This is my first original story, so I am hoping for some support.**


	2. patient's identity

Harry looked at the man lying there in the bed, and he was rocked with shock and confusion. He had seen the man die, he had held him in his arms, as he died. He had believed him a Death Eater and the murder of Albus, until after those moments, when he watched the man's memories. Even before he knew of the mark, he and his professor had never got along. He had believed the man had it out for him, because of his father. He had come to know, he had in fact been protecting Harry, and not just in first year.

Harry composed himself as best as he could. He was a healer, and he knew this was as unprofessional as it came, but he had no idea how to react. It wasn't every day, you walk into a hospital room, and see someone you believed dead for two years.

Harry repeated as he looked at the man. "How?"

Severus Snape turned to look at him. "Potter."

Harry felt like the old days. "Black actually."

Severus turned to look out the window. "Come to arrest me?"

Harry moved into the room. "I have been assigned your case."

Severus turned slightly. "A healer?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to help people."

Severus refused to turn completely. "You can find someone else to help."

Harry wasn't leaving. "You're dead. I watched you die. In my arms."

Severus's hand clutched the sheets. "I am."

Harry pressed. "Do Lucius and Draco know?"

Severus ground his teeth. "No."

Harry had been to most of the funerals. He had surprised most, when he attended the small funeral held for Severus. Even more, when he had the man's painting put in the headmaster's office. Lucius and Draco had been two of the only ones who had gone, and a few order members. Severus' name was cleared, and he had been given an Order of Merlin, it seemed the man didn't know. Harry knew the man and Draco were close, he had learned later, Draco was Severus' godson. There was an age difference with Lucius, but they had been good friends, and spies together.

Severus watched the boy. Like when he believed he was dying, he had looked into those eyes, so much like Lily's. He had thought, when he had revealed those memories, that he'd die. He didn't count on Magorian finding him, and saving his life.

Harry came to the foot of the bed. "Why?"

Severus ground his teeth. "Why what?"

Harry was frustrated. "Why pretend you're dead? Surely you know you were cleared."

Severus smirked. "And an order of Merlin. Just like the ministry, to give it to me, when they think me dead."

Harry looked at the chart. "Embezzling from Lucius?"

Severus glared. "My mother's family was too lazy to disinherit her heirs. I guess I finally found a use for the money."

Harry pushed. "Seems like a waste."

Severus didn't budge. "My money to waste. What brilliant things have you done with your inheritance?"

Harry shrugged. "Renovated Grimmauld."

Severus wasn't surprised. "I would have leveled it, but for the spell, which would prevent it."

Harry had been told, there were spells to protect it. It and Black manor could neither be destroyed nor given away, like a dower house. He was quite fond of the manor, and the home on the coast, but Grimmauld had been creepy. But it was massive, and with the changes, it was a good home for him and Teddy. And it even had a back garden, which had been hidden from them, by a spell.

Severus pointed at the door. "I need my sleep."

Harry went to leave. "I'll be back."

Severus shook his head. "I will ask for another healer."

Harry stopped. "No."

The man shook his head. "As stubbornly annoying as ever."

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Severus said as he went to leave. "Ever the Gryffindor."

Harry turned back. "You should tell Draco at least, that you're alive."

Severus looked at his legs. "No."

Harry sighed. "He lost his mother, and faced a lot. He shouldn't continue to mourn his godfather."

Severus called. "What would you know? You don't even know him."

Harry didn't. "But I have lost two godfathers, one who was all but my father. I'd give anything to have them back."

Severus was looking out the window. "I felt regret when I heard of his death."

Harry understood. "We all lost a lot. I can't get back those I lost, but Draco can, you should consider it."

He left before the man could speak to him. Severus turned and watched as the young man left. He thought of both Lily and Remus, and for a moment, thought they'd both be proud. He and Remus had got along, were friends in their first years of school, because of Lily. The boy had changed since he last saw him. Even in the final battle, he had seemed the arrogant Gryffindor, who drove Severus nuts in the classroom.

He looked at the picture of Draco by his bed. "He's wrong. You're better off thinking me dead, then seeing me like this."

* * *

><p>Harry was feeling odd when he headed to the Burrow. He had left the hospital, with every intention of backing out of dinner. He had left a bit earlier than planned, and headed straight to the shop, to pick up his son. He would make an excuse, that he wasn't feeling well, or such. He had not gone back in the room, but his mind was running wild, with the news he was alive. He thought of Draco. The two had never been friends, he found out after the war, the Malfoys had been spies. But he had been there, when Severus and Narcissa were buried, and had seen Draco. Draco was now working for his father, with the Malfoy company. He knew Draco was feeling the loss, in his own Slytherin way. Harry knew he was family, he was Andromeda's nephew, but had not spoken with him since the funeral. He knew what he'd give, to have Remus or Sirius back, or Fred. Part of him wished when he walked into the room, it had been Remus or Fred, waiting for him. But he shook away the thought. If either had been alive, they'd have come home, they'd not hide. He had long ago lived with the realization, they were never coming back to him.<p>

He found George and Angie had already headed to the Burrow with his son. Beyond sending Andromeda for him, he knew he had to go for his son. As he headed for the Burrow, he was reminded of Artie, it was his day. He and Percy were never close, but Artie was his godson.

Molly smiled when he came in. "Harry, just in time for dinner."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Thanks. Sorry I'm late."

Arthur laughed. "I only beat you by minutes."

Molly agreed. "Arthur has worked so much with his promotion."

Harry turned to him. "I started my rotation, with that private clinic in Wales."

Arthur handed him a drink. "George was telling us."

Ginny appeared in the door. "There you are Harry."

Harry kissed her. "I was just apologizing to your mother for being late."

Ginny shook her head. "I guess I'll have to get used to it, if I am to be a healer's wife. I thought we could go out for dinner…."

She was cut off by Teddy who came running at him. "Daddy, Daddy."

Harry bent to scoop his two year old up. "Hey Teddy bear, have a good time with Uncle George? I hope you were good for him."

Teddy nodded. "Yes Daddy. I make picture."

Harry smiled, as his son proudly showed off the picture he made for Harry. Harry saw the look, for only a moment, on Ginny's face. He told himself she was just upset he was late, and was trying to talk to him about a date. He knew his schedule, between being in med school and being a dad, was never easy on her. He for a moment had to stop from cringing, when she had said, a healer's wife.

George had been in the door, and noticed. He knew his sister wasn't thrilled, when Harry had announced he was adopting Teddy. She wanted kids, but not right away, and her own. She had made little secret, that she didn't like sharing Harry with Teddy.

George went over to her when Harry left the room. "I'd watch the look."

Ginny turned to him. "What are you going on about?"

George smirked. "Teddy is his son, if you want a future with Harry, you're going to have to accept it."

Ginny was irate. "I know that."

George went to follow but added. "If it is a choice between you and Teddy, you're going to lose every time."

Ginny was simmering as her brother left. "Why can't he just leave him with Andromeda?"

Molly had heard. "You love children Ginny. You have known for two years, Harry would take Teddy."

Ginny looked at her. "Of course. But the boy hates me."

Molly shook her head. "You are imagining things. Spend some time with him, and he'll soon love you."

Ginny watched her mother leave. "Maybe I should bribe him."

Ginny went into the sitting room, and she made an attempt. Teddy though plain ignored her when she was near him, and the one time she tried touching him, he ran straight for George. She ground her teeth, she would marry Harry, and this boy wouldn't ruin it. She shared a look with Ron and Hermione, who were her biggest supporters. She knew like Artie, Hermione and Ron would name her and Harry godparents, to their son. She hoped to have a ring by the end of the summer at the latest. She could overcome George and others, but the boy was a different matter.

She turned to Hermione after dinner. "I have to do something. He hates me."

Hermione didn't deny it, like Molly did. "Kids can sense when adults don't like them."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't hate him."

Ron snorted. "I don't know how you convince Harry."

Ginny went red. "I don't like sharing Harry's few spare moments."

Hermione reminded her. "When he is done school, he'll have more time. Just make an effort with Teddy."

Harry was oblivious to the talk, as he enjoyed dinner that night. He was happy to see his little godson, who he had visited in the hospital too. And Victoire, Harry had already become a favorite, of his one year old goddaughter. Victoire would be the only granddaughter for some time. Ginny was the first female born in their family in a hundred years, so it wasn't a surprise. But Fleur was part veela, and though there were male veelas and partial even more, it was more common for daughters. Bill didn't mind, his daughter had him wrapped around her pinkie finger.

That night as he laid Teddy in bed he thought. "I will make him see sense. If your daddy was alive, even after two years, I'd want to know."

**An: The over whelming winner was Severus. I was leaning that way. I guess it is time to embrace my author's name. I definitely agree, Severus fits better, I had trouble thinking of why Fred would pretend to be dead. I will definitely do Fred for my next story.**

**Thanks for all the votes. I hope even the Fred voters continue to read and review.**


	3. child's intuition

Severus lay in the bed, trying to read a book, the day after he had seen Potter. Well Black, he had read in fact Harry changed his last name, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He knew he should leave, that he should go to another hospital or one of his homes. Harry was as stubborn as he remembered, and he seemed intent on Severus telling Draco and likely Lucius. He thought about his godson for a moment, but shook away the thought. Draco was strong, he was a Malfoy, he would have mourned and moved on long ago. Severus didn't need pity or help, he was a cripple, the man that Draco and Lucius loved, was gone. He couldn't even brew a potion anymore; he couldn't stand at a table to do it. He had practically been a squib for the first year. His magic was slowly recovering, but as often as they told him he may walk again, he thought it was a dream. He hadn't told them he was alive, as he was nearly a squib and crippled. And now it had been two years, and while he had his magic back, he was still crippled, and they had moved on. Lucius and Draco were better off without him like this, he knew that.

He wasn't surprised when after lunch, the door opened and Harry came in. To be honest, he had been expecting Harry to come first thing. He had inquired, and found out that Harry worked the 9-5 shift when he was there.

He didn't look up from the book. "Back I see?"

Harry's voice had a smirk in it. "Eyes in the back of your head, or top in this case, as always I see. Glad that hasn't been broken too."

Severus looked up. "I told you I'd ask for another healer."

Harry shrugged. "And yet you didn't."

Severus smirked. "I guess to save you sneaking in. Black?"

Harry noted the change in topic. "I am adopting Teddy. I thought it made sense; Potter is but a title now. His mother was a Black after all."

Severus turned back to his book. "I am sure Remus would be pleased. Though perhaps Lupin would be more customary."

Harry switched topics this time. "Did you think about what I said?"

Severus played dumb. "What you said? I believe Healer Black, you left pretty quickly."

Harry came closer. "You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb."

Severus kept on. "And what would that be?"

Harry wasn't backing off. "Allowing your godson to know you're alive."

Severus ground his teeth. "My answer was clear."

Harry snorted. "As clear as your advice in school. I don't get why you're hiding, never took you for a chicken."

Severus kept his cool as best as he could. "You will not egg me on boy. I don't answer to you."

He had spent his life answering to one person or another. He had been forced into the mark, and spent years like Lucius, pretending to follow Voldemort. But he had been a spy for Albus, and having to answer to him for years as well. He was not about to allow this pup, Lily's son or not, to walk into this room, and tell him how he should think. The day he took advice on anything from a Gryffindor, was the day pigs flew.

Harry pulled over a stool and sat down on it, next to the bed. He could see the shock in the face of the other man, and he almost smiled at it. He knew Severus was sure he'd leave, that he wouldn't keep coming. Harry could admit, he had perhaps been intimidated by the man, in school.

Harry sat there watching him. "Why?"

Severus wouldn't turn. "Why what? Your language skills remain the same."

Harry remained calm. "Why are you here?"

Severus smirked. "For the wonderful bed side manner."

Harry pushed. "Why haven't you told anyone you're alive?"

Severus ground his teeth. "Because I'm not."

Harry shook his head. "It's because you are in a wheel chair."

Severus's hand clutched the sheets. "You know nothing."

Harry persisted. "Would the Malfoys really care if you were in a wheel chair?"

Severus' fingers flexed in the sheets. "No."

Harry continued to press. "So why not tell them? Do you not care about your own godson?"

Severus was struggling with his temper. "You know nothing."

Harry knew he hit a nerve. "You know, it's a laugh, you used to call Sirius and my dad, pompous and full of themselves."

Severus turned a little. "Still holding to the allusion they were perfect, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. It just seems you are a bit of a hypocrite."

Severus went slightly red. "I am nothing like either of them."

Harry pointed out. "Aren't you? Have you thought about anyone but yourself, as you hide out here?"

Harry knew, neither his dad nor his godfather, had been perfect. He knew from Remus, that much of what Severus had said, was true. His dad had been self-centered at times, and a bit arrogant, and spoiled. But he had a good heart, and his friends had kept him in check. Same with Sirius. Here was this man though, too busy brooding over his own injuries, to care a dam about anyone else.

Harry stood. "Maybe you're right, maybe he is better without you."

Severus smirked. "No reverse psychology on me, it doesn't work. You were just telling me, I should tell him."

Harry stopped. "It might be better, that he doesn't realize what you have become."

Severus was losing his battle with his temper. "If this is your bed side manner, dealing with a cripple, you should re-consider your career."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't your legs I was talking about."

Severus wouldn't back down. "Then what?"

Harry sighed. "I always thought you cold hearted. I just didn't think you a coward, who'd abandon his own godson."

Severus bristled. "I didn't abandon him."

Harry laughed. "Didn't you? My godfather didn't allow being in prison, to keep him from me forever."

Severus hated being compared to the dog. "It's different."

Harry picked up his charts. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you will convince yourself of that one day."

Severus called. "Leaving already?"

Harry turned back. "I have rounds. I'll be back later."

Severus tried again. "You don't have to. There are other healers."

Harry knew there were, and he could easily be taken off this case, if he asked to be. But for some reason, he couldn't walk away from the man. He thought about his own two godfathers, especially Remus who was like a dad, and what he'd give to have them back. There was also a part of him, who was always up for a challenge, besides Severus brought it out in him. He had to continue this, now he had started.

Harry called. "I will be back every day, until I convince you to stop being a coward, and tell Draco you're alive."

* * *

><p>For the past week Harry had been visiting Severus. Most days the man pretended to be asleep, but Harry knew he wasn't. He just kept repeating what he had said before, that his godson deserved to know the truth, that he was alive. He had always known the man to be stubborn, but he could be just as stubborn, and he would win. The man won too many battles in school, because he was the professor, it was Harry's turn. He told himself this was nothing but about helping someone, or a few. Draco was kind of family, and he deserved to have his godfather back. And he knew that Severus could regain his legs, if he worked, and trained. He seemed to have no desire, or faith in the magic, to try.<p>

On Saturday, Harry's mind left work, and went to his personal life. He had promised Teddy they would have a day together, well an outing. He spent most evenings and weekends with his son, except when he was on a date with Ginny. But he wanted a special day with his son.

He was getting Teddy ready for the zoo when Ted came in. "There are my boys."

Harry smiled. "Teddy, should we ask Grandpa to come to the zoo?"

Teddy smiled. "Zoo?"

Ted laughed and shook his head. "I have some work. Besides I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

Harry laughed. "You're always welcome, besides you'd be a fourth. Ginny is coming."

Ted was a bit surprised. "Then I am sure. I think Ginny will already find it crowded."

Harry shook his head. "It was actually her idea."

Ted thought he heard wrong. "I didn't think it was her kind of thing."

Harry shrugged. "After dinner the other night, she mentioned she'd like to spend time with me and Teddy."

Andromeda came into the room. "You should be going. I believe you were stopping by the shop first."

Harry grabbed Teddy's bag and nodded. "We'll be home for Teddy's bed time."

Ted looked at his wife when Harry was gone. "Am I missing something?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Ginny likely knows, if she plans to marry Harry, she needs to win over Teddy."

Ted shook his head. "I'd almost wish her luck. Teddy dislikes very few people."

Teddy was a sweet child, and he liked most people. But like most children, he was a very good judge of character. He knew Ginny didn't like him, it seemed obvious to most, except Harry. Andromeda thought that Teddy was the best, as Harry was likely not to break up, for himself. Ginny had been his only girlfriend, and he seemed to feel loyalty to her. Andromeda seriously hoped, his son would help open his eyes.

George was a bit surprised, when Harry had mentioned the trip, when they spoke the night before. As he spoke to Harry, Ginny coming to meet at the shop, he had no idea how this would work. Like Andromeda, he hoped Teddy could make Harry see sense.

George looked at his nephew and whispered. "Are you going to have fun with Aunt Ginny today?"

Teddy shook his head and his hair went black, which meant he was angry. "No."

George smiled and whispered. "You know, she really doesn't like when kids with sticky fingers, like to touch her."

Angelina looked at her husband. "What are you up to?"

George watched as his sister walked in and shrugged. "Just giving Teddy some advice on how to handle my sister."

Angie didn't ask, just scooped up her nephew. She surprised her husband when she said to Teddy. "Uncle George is a very smart man."

Ginny had a fake smile on when she came in. "Harry, and Teddy, I am so excited about spending the day with you both."

Harry kissed her. "I'm happy you suggested it."

Teddy surprised his daddy when he opened his arms to Ginny. "Aunty Ginny."

Ginny had a confused look but she took him. "Hello little one."

Harry was just as surprised, but happy his son seemed to be okay. He winced a few times, while on the bus, when his son was playing. He yanked on Ginny's braid more than once, her necklace, and anything loose. Ginny looked as red as her hair, by the time they got to the zoo. By the time they stopped for lunch, Ginny had some of the sticky taffy Teddy had eaten, stuck in her hair.

Harry looked at her as they ate. "I'm sorry about that Gin."

She ground her teeth. "Not at all. I am sure it was an accident."

Teddy looked at Harry. "Daddy, hungry."

Harry turned to his son. "What would you like?"

Ginny tried as they ate their pizza. "What would you like to see next?"

Teddy ignored her and looked at his daddy. "Daddy, see bears?"

Harry nodded. "I am sure we can next."

Ginny yelped when Teddy knocked his drink into her lap. "You little brat, you did that intentionally."

Harry scooped his crying little boy into his arms. "Gin, it was an accident, he's two."

Ginny stood up. "Just like the taffy was? I'm going home."

Harry tried to stop her. "I thought we were spending the day together."

Ginny simmered. "Perhaps you can take me out tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head. "I have plans with Oliver, but next week."

Ginny stood there watching, as Harry took his son, and headed off to see the bears. Teddy looked over his dad's shoulder, and stuck his tongue out at Ginny, who was already steaming mad. She headed back to her flat, to shower and change her clothes, and almost had to cut her hair to get the taffy out, even with magical help. That little brat had it out for her, she knew he did, and she had to find some way around him. She turned to Hermione for advice, not only her sister in law, but close friend. She was also friends with Harry though.

Hermione shrugged. "All you can do is keep your calm. You won't win any points, yelling at his son."

**please continue to review**


	4. interesting proposition

It had been two weeks since the zoo incident. He knew he should take Ginny out for dinner, and make it up to her, but he kept putting it off. He could admit, his son likely had not had an accident with the juice or taffy. But Teddy was two, and he was not going to let him be yelled at. Ginny had been around kids enough, she should be used to that, expect that. His son in tears, had stopped him from trying to convince Ginny to stay. He hoped Teddy would warm up to her, but he didn't seem to be. Harry's mind was elsewhere any ways, on a particular patient of his. Three weeks since he found the man, and Severus was pulling the same act on him. He was more convinced than ever, to get him to talk to Draco.

It seemed the perfect chance was about to drop into his lap. He had come home from work one evening, to find out that he and his son had a very interesting dinner invitation. It definitely wasn't one he had been expecting.

He was surprised when he found Ted. "You guys are going out?"

Ted nodded. "Don't make it sound like it is so uncommon."

Harry laughed. "No, just not often on a Friday night."

Andromeda came in with Teddy in a coat. "You're right on time."

Harry reached to take his son. "If I knew you were waiting for me to take Teddy, I'd have come sooner.

Andromeda handed him but said. "No, the invitation was for all of us."

Ted saw Harry's confusion. "Malfoy manor."

Harry's confusion wasn't cleared up any. "Okay?"

Andromeda smiled. "You know I have become close to my nephew since the war. We often dine with him and his father, and Pansy."

Harry did. "I don't see where me and Teddy come into this."

Ted shrugged. "Not entirely sure, but Lucius asked."

Andromeda reminded him. "You haven't really seen Draco since school. And he is your cousin."

Harry shook his head. "Second cousin via adoption. And we weren't exactly friends."

Andromeda directed him towards the floo. "It won't kill you to dine with them."

Harry smirked. "If Draco was not dating Pansy, I'd worry you were trying to set us up."

Ted shared a look with his wife. They had often wondered, there was something wrong with him and Ginny, more than just Ginny. They were reminded Harry had grown up among muggles, and even after years in their world, he might find it unusual. Andromeda and Ted loved Harry like a son or grandson. He was an adopted Black, Sirius did to make him Lord Black, which made him Draco's second cousin. But more a cousin through Andromeda, who was Draco's Aunt. Tonks had never had the chance to know her cousin, before she died.

Harry wasn't sure about this, but he went. He didn't really see the looks, from his comment, or understand them. His mind was on Severus, as he headed through to Malfoy manor, for dinner. Draco and Pansy had been dating, but as far as he knew, were not engaged.

Lucius smiled when he came in. "I'm pleased you joined us. Andromeda wasn't certain when we asked a week ago."

Andromeda saw his look. "I thought if we gave you too much warning, you may back out."

Draco smirked as he came in. "What, scared of eating with us Potter?"

Harry looked at his former competition. "Black. But I might worry for my digestion."

Teddy surprised Harry when he opened his arms. "Uncle Draco."

Draco scooped up the little boy. "Hey squirt."

Pansy laughed at Harry's expression. "Teddy comes with his Grandmother a lot. Draco often takes him out to see the horses."

Harry noticed the ring on her. "It looks like Draco finally popped the question."

Draco smiled and looked at his Aunt. "I asked Pansy to marry me, we'll marry this fall."

Andromeda hugged him. "Your mother would be proud you finally were getting married."

Draco smirked. "We're only twenty. But I'm more than ready."

Lucius handed out some wine. "I thought we could toast before dinner."

Harry raised a glass. "To Pansy and Draco, wishing Pansy the strength and patience to deal with my cousin."

Draco smirked as Pansy laughed. "I'd watch it. You won't find someone else, your father won't chase off."

Pansy laughed, and could agree, her father was terrifying. Lord Parkinson had three sons, but only one daughter, the baby of his family. Pansy's parents had always been very protective of their daughter, and her father was a very scary man. He was never involved in the dark, but he had left Draco scared to ever kiss Pansy. Going to ask the man permission to propose, had been just as terrifying, even for Draco. Harry could see the two were happy, and when Pansy asked when he would be engaged too, Harry flushed for a second. He thought of his own proposal, and he couldn't even imagine the proposal. He told himself, when done med school, he could focus on it.

Lucius turned to him over dinner. "I must admit I had another motive for inviting you over."

Harry looked at the man. "Oh."

Lucius nodded. "I have been looking at new investments. And I thought to have some advice from you."

Harry was confused. "My two fortunes are mainly in investments, and the vaults, but the bank handles that."

Lucius handed him forms. "I understand from Arthur, you are involved with the muggle hospital program."

Harry realized the folder was on the clinic he was working at. "I am."

Lucius smiled. "I hoped perhaps you'd talk to me about it. Not tonight, but maybe next week or so. I'd like your input."

Harry agreed. "Though maybe you should also come and see it. I haven't been there too long."

Lucius sipped his wine. "Arthur suggested it as well. I may, I have been intrigued."

Harry agreed to meet with him late the next week. His mind went to it, and he realized Severus was right under Lucius' nose. He knew he could inspire the man to take the tour, and out Severus that way, but he was holding back. He couldn't just tell Draco out right, Severus knew that, because of confidentiality. But he could have Lucius stumble across him. There was something though stopping him.

When they went to leave Lucius shook his hand. "I look forward to speaking to you next week."

* * *

><p>Harry headed for the hospital on the Monday following the dinner. His mind was on Severus for more reasons than before. The dinner at Malfoy manor was on his mind, and not only because of Lucius. Lucius wanting to invest in the hospital, and possibly coming for a tour, was in the back of his mind. But there was also the proposal, the fact that Draco was getting married. He had never witnessed the two together, but he had a feeling Severus would have wanted to be there, for something like Draco's wedding. He could imagine, his godfathers would have been for his. It was a milestone neither his father or his two godfathers would be at, Draco could have both.<p>

Severus didn't look surprised when he came into the room. He wasn't faking being asleep, and Harry assumed it was because he came into the room, earlier in the day than he usually would have. He usually didn't come in until nearly lunch time.

He sat on the stool. "Not pretending to be asleep I see."

Severus didn't look up from his book. "Observant as usual."

Harry eyed the book. "Still reading potions texts I see."

Severus' eyes lifted a little. "I am sure you'd have something better for me to read."

Harry shrugged. "I could get something. If you can't brew potions….."

Severus closed the book. "You wouldn't understand."

Harry shrugged. "The offer is there, if you want some other reading material."

Severus smirked. "I doubt you came to pester me about what I was reading."

Harry picked up the book. "I don't know, it's a start. You're actually speaking to me."

Severus went to snatch his book. "You don't come till lunch."

Harry sat back. "I thought to change it up a bit."

Severus shook his head. "Why are you here?"

Harry fingered the book. "I thought you'd like to hear about your godson."

Severus growled. "I told you, I will not tell him I'm alive."

Harry pushed. "I thought you'd want to know, he's engaged."

Severus watched him, and he wondered how the boy knew. He thought about Draco, about his godson, getting married. He knew it was Pansy, it may have been practically arranged, but the love was always there. It had been clear, even when they were in high school. He had always thought he'd be there when his godson got married. He always thought of Draco as the closest thing to a son he'd ever have. But he shook away such thoughts. The last thing Draco needed, as his Uncle coming back from the dead but a cripple, and ruining his wedding.

Harry thought the man was really a fool. He may have only been at the manor a few hours, but he saw another side of Draco, especially with Teddy. He knew what it would mean to Draco, to have his godfather there for him.

Severus looked at the picture. "I am happy for him."

Harry pushed. "Don't you want to be there for him?"

Severus ground his teeth. "I won't go over this with you again."

Harry picked up the photo. "His mother isn't there for him."

Severus tried to snag his photo. "You won't make me feel guilty."

Harry sighed. "Lucius is looking to invest in the hospital."

Severus' head snapped up. "You're lying. He wouldn't be interested in a muggle hospital."

Harry shook his head. "Why would I lie? You forget there are wizards working here now."

Severus of course couldn't forget. "Because your guilt trip with Draco didn't work. Now you're trying to scare me."

Harry almost laughed. "Scare you? Would that work?"

Severus smirked. "By making me worry Lucius may find me."

Harry shrugged. "He is talking about possibly doing a tour."

Severus looked straight into his eyes. "Why tell me? It would work perfect for you."

Harry knew he was right, he wasn't sure why he was telling the man. He knew Severus could leave, and then there would be no way to get the Malfoys to see him. If he wasn't a patient, than Harry could technically tell them, or hint to them he was out there. But he had found he couldn't just let the man be revealed like that. It would do neither Severus, nor the Malfoys any good, to have this dropped on them.

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't you to tell them, but not like that."

Severus didn't believe him. "I'll be gone as soon as I can."

Harry stopped him. "Where?"

Severus laughed. "You think I'd tell you? I'll be gone."

Harry handed him the picture. "You need to continue the treatment. You could regain your legs."

Severus held the picture. "It's a dream."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not. If you were as stubborn about getting better, as about being dead, you'd make progress."

Severus simmered. "You just want me here for Lucius to find."

Harry pointed out. "If that was true, why would I warn you?"

Severus wasn't certain. "You have never made much sense to me Potter."

Harry didn't correct him. "You need to continue with treatment, but I agree for now, not here."

Severus had no idea why Harry cared at all. "And what do you propose?"

Harry stunned him. "You can come stay with me. I will help you with your treatment."

The suggestion shocked both of them, as Harry had not really thought about it. He insisted, he didn't mean the manor with the Tonks or Grimmauld. He had other homes, six between his two estates in the UK alone, and he meant his home on the coast. The man would have his privacy, he would have elves, and Harry could help him. Harry hoped, when he regained his legs, he would come back from the dead. Harry believed it was the only thing which truly held him back from coming back.

Harry looked at him. "You have two options, take my offer, or risk Lucius finding you. The choice is yours."

**An: So we will see Teddy again next chapter, and yes he will meet Severus soon enough. He plays a big role in this story.**

**please continue to review**


	5. patient moves

Harry wasn't certain what the man would do. He knew he had to be prepared; Severus would take neither, and leave. Or he would say he would, and still take off. Harry could have held his tongue, but he knew he couldn't just have Lucius and Draco walk in here. They had both loved this man and mourned him, and they had to have him back but not like that. Harry had heard, Lucius was considering dedicating a new wing of the hospital, to his brother. Harry could have almost thought it funny, if Severus ended up a patient in the wing.

Severus looked at the boy, and had no idea how to react. He thought the idea preposterous, and he wondered if he should just leave now. He had homes, and elves, he didn't need either from this boy. He couldn't go to Spinner's end, his beloved home, but there were others.

Severus shook his head. "No."

Harry pushed. "You need treatment."

Severus smirked. "Then don't have Lucius tour here."

Harry tried. "You love potions so much, you want to live in a hospital?"

Severus ground his teeth. "No. Nor do I wish to live with you."

Harry pointed out. "You'll be at a home I never use. I'll come as a healer, but I'll be in London."

Severus didn't like this. "I don't know why you won't just leave me alone."

Harry reminded him. "For Draco. He deserves to have you."

Severus cut in. "I have told you, I won't come back."

Harry shrugged. "I'll help you regain your legs. And I am sure when you do, you'll be more reasonable."

Severus sneered. "I doubt you'll succeed in the first, and I know you won't in the second."

Harry wasn't backing down. "I am willing to try."

Severus sighed. "Fine."

Harry smiled. "You'll move into my beach home?"

Severus confirmed it. "But no one, absolutely no one, is to know I am alive."

Harry stood. "I will make the arrangements. You should be moved this afternoon."

Severus repeated. "No one."

Harry looked back from the door. "For now."

Severus had no idea why he trusted the boy. He didn't think he should, but he seemed to be going with the boy. Deep down he knew, no matter how Harry wanted him to come back from the dead, he'd keep his word. The boy may have grown up a lot, but he was still the same in ways. He was still one of honor, and he wouldn't break his word. But he would drive Severus crazy, trying to convince him to tell Draco. As he watched the hours tick by, he wondered if he should just slip out here and now, before he came back.

Harry came back into the room near the end of his shift. It had taken a bit longer than he had expected. Severus didn't need any actual medical care, and could leave any time, Harry had known. He had no bills, the interest from his inheritance, had paid his bills.

Severus looked up. "I had thought perhaps you changed your mind."

Harry began packing his things in boxes. "No."

Severus watched. "I still don't understand why you are doing this."

Harry ignored him and called for Kreacher. "Take thee to Black Rock manor."

Kreacher bowed. "Yes master."

Severus glared at him. "You have to be joking."

Harry turned back. "What? I thought you'd appreciate Kreacher's bed side manner."

Severus didn't think it funny. "I thought you were hoping I'd live."

Harry shrugged as he brought out a wheelchair. "Could inspire you to work harder."

Severus didn't move. "I don't….."

Harry shook his head. "We both know you do. But the sooner you start working, the sooner you won't."

Severus reluctantly allowed the help. "I could get in myself."

Harry shook his head. "Just accept the help when offered."

Severus grunted. "He will kill me."

Harry smirked. "Already dead you remind me."

Severus wasn't amused. "Put me back."

Harry continued to push. "Dotty is waiting for you."

Severus stared at him like he lost his mind. "How the hell did you get your hands on my elf?"

Harry joked. "The ministry made me your heir when you died."

Severus didn't bite. "Draco was my heir, to my personal money."

Draco had Spinner's end, and what money Severus had left. But the Prince estate, Draco couldn't touch. When it came to an old blood estate, the goblins didn't answer to the ministry at all. It was how Sirius had maintained control of his estate, when he was in prison. Until he was in fact dead, and the goblins knew that, the Prince estate remained his own. Draco would inherit it one day, as he had no children, but as far as anyone knew, he had not left any heir. Technically it had a clause, in failing for a biological heir to be produced in ten years, it would be Draco's.

As Harry took him through the floo, he admitted he had gone to the home. He knew Draco hadn't been there since the death of his Uncle. He had convinced the elf her master was alive, and to come for him. She would settle him into his rooms.

Harry showed him the beautiful estate, and ground floor rooms. "More comfortable than a hospital?"

Severus grunted. "I assume so."

Harry took him onto the beach. "Perhaps the scenery will help inspire you."

Severus watched him. "Why?"

Harry shook his head. "How many times are you going to ask me?"

Severus smirked. "As many times as it takes, to get a real answer."

Harry went to leave. "I told you, for Draco. Now I have to go, my son is…."

Severus stopped him. "It is more than that."

Harry turned to look at the man and simply said. "My mum and Dad…..well Remy."

Severus eyed him. He thought of Lily, who he had loved all of his life, his sister and best friend. The memories in the pensieve one could believe were that of a man in love with a woman, but the love was always different for him. Remus he mourned, a dear friend, though not as close since fifth year. He knew what they both meant to Harry, and how they had felt about him, or so he believed.

Harry went to leave. "They both cared about you for some reason. I am determined to find out just what."

* * *

><p>Harry was relieved the man had taken him up on his offer. He knew he was going to be busier than usual though. He would have both his work for the hospital, and his work with Severus, for the next two months. And after a summer off, he would start his job with the hospital. Even if he was willing to put the job on hold, it would raise suspicion, and he swore others wouldn't know.<p>

Harry knew, no matter his dedication to work and to helping Severus, he had one major priority. He may be determined to help the man, even if he wasn't determined himself, but Teddy would always come first. His son he had sworn, would never play second fiddle.

Andromeda came into the gardens on Saturday. "There you two are. You missed breakfast."

Harry shook his head. "Teddy and I ate earlier."

Teddy nodded. "Cakes."

Harry saw her look. "Pancakes, I assure you."

Andromeda laughed. "You missed the mail."

Harry took the envelope she handed him. "Is this what I think it is?"

Ted answered as he came out. "The adoption is final."

Teddy was confused. "Daddy?"

Harry took his little boy into his lap. "Daddy just got papers saying that you and I are truly father and son."

Andromeda kissed them both. "You didn't need papers."

Ted agreed. "No one could doubt it."

Teddy smiled. "Park, daddy. Park?"

Andromeda laughed. "I think some celebrating is likely in order."

Harry paused. "I was meant to meet Ginny."

Teddy pouted. "Daddy, swing."

Harry scooped up his son. "Well there is a park in town. And I am sure Aunty Luna would like a visit too."

Teddy was all smiles, he loved his Aunty Luna, and Uncle Xeno too. Luna lived with her husband at school, but she worked for her dad at the newspaper, and would be in town today. Harry was as close as ever two the two of them, who had married at Christmas time, and were expecting their first child in the late fall. Neville would be his second friend his age, as Hermione was of course due sooner with her and Ron's child. Harry took his son through to the Burrow, hoping Ginny wouldn't mind, he brought Teddy.

Molly was happy to see them, and most of the family was home for breakfast when he came through. None of the kids lived at home, but the family often came together on weekends, for meals. George and Angie were the only ones he didn't see there.

Ginny did a bad job hiding her disappointment. "Harry, I didn't think you were bringing Teddy."

Harry shrugged. "Teddy wanted to come. I have been working a lot."

Molly saw her daughter's look. "I could take Teddy for a while, so the two of you could enjoy the day."

Teddy shook his head. "No. Daddy go to park."

Harry smiled. "I promised Teddy we'd go to the park. We're celebrating."

Ginny looked at him. "Celebrating?"

Harry nodded. "The adoption is complete."

Molly hugged him as her daughter stewed. "We're happy for you."

Bill agreed. "You definitely make Teddy a good father."

Ginny was not calming. "We had lunch plans. He isn't coming."

Harry looked at her. "Today is a day for my son and me. You are welcome to join, or not."

Teddy shook his head. "No."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "No."

Harry turned to the others. "Sorry for interrupting. My son and I are going to see Luna."

Today was special, and Harry was not about to allow it to be ruined. He ignored the looks from Ron and Hermione, as well as Molly, as he turned to leave. He may have raised Teddy since the end of the war, and Teddy called him daddy, but today had made it official. He couldn't believe Ginny couldn't see how important that was to him. And she was acting as immature as his two year old son was.

Harry smiled when he saw Luna coming his way when in town. "We were just coming for you."

Luna smiled. "I must have had sixth sense."

Teddy beamed and his hair went bleach white. "Luna. Celebert, Daddy."

Harry translated, as he explained. "Would you like to come?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

They were at the park when Dotty appeared. "Lord Black be needed."

Luna looked at him. "I don't know that elf. Work?"

Harry nodded. "In a way."

Teddy pouted. "Go?"

Luna tried. "I'll keep him, until you come back."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy, play."

Harry scooped up his son. "How about a trip to the beach?"

Teddy seemed happy, so Harry kissed Luna goodbye. He wasn't sure how Severus would react, when he showed up with his son. But he wasn't about to leave his son, even with Luna, right now. He would let his son play, under the eyes of the elves, and he wouldn't have to see Severus. He wasn't sure if Teddy could keep his tongue, about seeing the man, even if he didn't know who he was.

Harry took his son to apparate. "I don't think a day at the coast will be bad for either of us."

**An: So yes, Harry is quickly coming to his senses about Ginny, with his son's help. And Severus and Teddy are on a collision course.**

**please continue to review**


	6. first meeting

Severus was furious with himself. He had tried to get into the bloody wheelchair, so he could possibly go out by the water, and he had fallen. He had never done it in the hospital, he refused to leave the room, whenever the staff suggested it. He had known they wanted to take him to rehab, and he refused, he wouldn't cling to the hope he may get his legs back. He could admit, he had some feeling in them, but he still couldn't move it. Dotty had managed to get him back into bed, but he was in pain, and Dotty insisted on getting Harry for him.

Harry headed for the manor, not sure what was going on with Severus. He knew something must be wrong, if the man allowed his elf to call for Harry. Harry had told him, other than during the week, he'd not be there often.

Harry looked at Teddy when they arrived. "Do you want to make a sand castle?"

Teddy nodded. "Daddy help?"

Harry shook his head. "I will in a bit. I just need to check on something in the house."

Teddy pouted. "Daddy."

Harry called Kreacher. "Kreacher will help you, and when I'm done, I'll come."

Kreacher smiled. "I help little master. I have bucket."

Teddy smiled a bit. "Daddy quick."

Harry nodded. "I promise, daddy will be quick."

Kreacher took Teddy by hand. "Little master come. We build big."

Harry shook his head. "Sirius would never have believed me, if I told him."

Dotty appeared. "Healer Black, Master in his room."

Harry headed down the hall. "What happened to him?"

Dotty explained as he went, that Severus had tried to get out of bed, and had fallen. Harry wasn't surprised, and didn't have to ask. He knew Severus hadn't left his bed often if at all, when he had been in the hospital. He knew the man had refused to go to the rehab room, and work. And he had seen, when Severus got into the chair, he hadn't done it often. He had nearly fallen that time as well. Harry had tried to make the bed as best as possible with spells, to make it easy for the man to get out, but Severus was stubborn. He always had been, but worse now.

He found the man in bed, gritting his teeth, in obvious pain. Harry knew better than to comment, so he went to work, doing an exam on him. He found the man had just bruised badly. He made Severus take a potion, smiling a bit, from the grimace on the man's face.

Severus glared at him. "What are you grinning about?"

Harry shrugged. "Potion taste good?"

Severus smirked. "Like owl piss."

Harry laughed. "How would you know? But good revenge, after all those I took from you."

Severus glared. "Poppy administered them, I just brewed them. You were the klutz."

Harry reminded him. "It was normally not my fault. But I guess I get to play you and Poppy now."

Severus stared at him. "You didn't?"

Harry looked serious at first but broke into a grin. "No. The potion came from the hospital stocks."

Severus slumped back. "The only thing worse would have been Neville."

Harry shrugged. "Neville would be sad to hear that. You know you were always his favorite professor."

Severus gritted his teeth. "If he wasn't blowing up cauldrons, he was crying. How he ever passed school is beyond me."

Harry pointed out. "Did better in other classes. He is taking over herbology in the fall, as Sprout retires this year."

Severus switched topics. "Surprised you came. I thought you were busy with the kid."

Harry reminded him. "I promised if you needed care, I'd come. Besides Teddy is here with me."

He could see the man's shock, when he admitted Teddy was at the house. He hadn't brought Teddy into the room, for two reasons, this was one. The other was, Teddy was two and he didn't watch what he said, and Harry knew he would talk. He was reminded, Teddy spent a lot of time with the Malfoys, a fact which he had just learned the extent of. He may not know who Severus was, but he could say enough.

Harry said. "The adoption was final today."

Severus had been told he was adopting Teddy. "I am sure Remus would have been happy."

Harry smiled a little. "I hope. He calls me daddy already, but he'll always know about them."

Severus shook his head. "I knew him. He'd be pleased, his son had a dad, unlike you growing up."

Harry agreed. "He reminds me of both of them."

Seeing Harry now, grown up and not only a healer but a dad, was a change for his old professor. He was no longer the obnoxious teen he remembered. He could admit, maybe there was a bit more of Lily in him, then those eyes. But there was still far too much of James in there, he told himself, then Severus wished. Too much influence from Sirius as well, he thought.

They were broken out of their thoughts by an elf. "Master, you have a floo call in the living room."

* * *

><p>Harry had to leave the room for a few moments. He had received word from an elf, that Molly had placed a floo call, to speak to him. He had a feeling it was about what happened with Ginny earlier. He loved the woman, but she often seemed to think she was his mother, or had the right to interfere. But he knew it best to speak to her, and then he could focus on his son, as he was nearly done with Severus.<p>

Severus was lying in bed with his eyes closed. He hated to admit it, but the potion was helping some. For a person who had spent his adult life brewing potions, he had never been one for taking them. He had a high tolerance to pain, from his years as a spy.

He heard steps though silent. "You don't need to sneak up on me, I'm not asleep."

A little voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Who you? Where's daddy?"

Severus opened his eyes and peered at the little boy in the door. "Better question, who are you?"

Teddy moved towards the bed. "Teddy."

Severus looked at the little boy, who definitely did look like a Lupin. "Indeed."

Teddy cocked his head to the side. "Where's daddy?"

Severus had no idea. "He'll be right back."

Teddy kept watching him. "Why you in bed? Tired?"

Severus shook his head. "No. And you ask as many questions as your daddy."

Teddy clambered right up onto the bed, though hard, as it was raised. "Tell me a story."

Severus stared at the boy in bewilderment. "Why would I do that?"

Teddy smiled. "I like stories."

Severus shook his head. "Well I don't know any."

Teddy pushed. "About a wolf, or doggy."

Severus smirked. "I should have known."

Teddy put on the biggest pout. "Please."

Severus smirked. "Does that work on your daddy?"

He thought it likely did. Harry had such a soft side, he likely melted for the little boy, whenever he pouted. He knew Harry would try even harder, to be a good father, than most. The death of his own father and two godfathers, and the Uncle who raised him, would have seen to that. As he looked at the boy, he found himself making up a story. He told himself it was to stop this obnoxious child, from crying.

Harry had come and stood in the doorway, as he listened. He had been freaked, when he went to see his son, and didn't find him on the beach. Kreacher had told him though, Teddy had come inside looking for him. Harry was surprised to see them together.

When the story finished Severus noticed him. "And now there is your dad."

Teddy turned to look at him. "Daddy."

Harry went to scoop him up. "You're supposed to be on the beach with Kreacher."

Teddy shook his head. "I show Daddy. But he tell good story."

Harry looked at Severus. "Should I worry what you told my son?"

Severus smirked. "I didn't ask for him to wander in."

Harry kissed his son. "How about you go with Kreacher? I will be out soon."

Teddy shook his head. "Stay. Mr. Toby tell me another story?"

Harry noted Severus had used his cover name. "I think Mr. Prince is a bit tired. Maybe another time."

Severus grimaced. "I look forward to it."

Teddy didn't understand sarcasm. "I bring book next time. One about snakes."

Harry handed his son off to Kreacher. "I will be with you soon."

Severus stared at him when Teddy was gone. "I thought you loved your son."

Harry knew what he spoke of. "Kreacher is as devoted to Teddy, as Dobby was to me."

Harry had a number of elves, and though he didn't have a nanny one, Wobbi helped with Teddy usually. But Kreacher had become entirely sane since the painting was asleep, and he had a master to care for. And though he took good care of Harry, he was quite infatuated with Teddy. Teddy had been made heir to the Black estate already, since his mother had been a Black, and it made sense to Harry. He hoped to have at least one or two more, and the Potter, and his personal money including a reward from the war, would go to them.

Severus glared. "You swore you'd tell no others."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't."

Severus pointed. "And your son?"

Harry reminded him. "He wandered in, besides he is two."

Severus wasn't convinced. "He could tell others."

Harry shook his head. "You didn't tell him your real name."

Severus wasn't entirely convinced. "I will not be a baby-sitter."

Harry laughed. "I thought it would give you something to do. You seemed to do well enough."

Severus was not amused. "I made up a story about your so called fathers. I doubt he was well amused."

Harry admitted. "He warmed up to you quicker than some. Didn't put taffy in your hair."

Severus grimaced at the thought. "The lucky recipient of that was?"

Harry admitted. "Ginny. He hasn't seemed to warm up to her."

Severus shrugged. "Kids are said to be a good judge of character."

Harry pointed out. "I used to think you were a sociopath out to kill me."

Severus grunted. "Maybe only half true."

Harry didn't buy it. "I may have to bring Teddy back. He seems to be good for you."

Severus didn't think he had ever heard such a preposterous idea before. He had told the boy a story, to keep him from having a tantrum. He had been hands on with Draco when he was a child, but that was much different. It was bad enough he had to put up with Harry, but Teddy was another story all together. The child may be well behaved, but he was no baby-sitter, or story teller.

Harry called as he went to join his son. "It seems your mysterious charms work on both Lupins. Now I just need to find them."

**an: I hope you enjoyed the first meeting of Teddy and Severus. I promise it will not be the last, and you won't have a long wait till the next. Teddy's reaction to him, will help with the Ginny situation.**

**Please continue to review.**


	7. tense dinner

Molly had spoken to Harry, to try and smooth things over. She knew Ginny had been at fault and needed to watch what she said. Ginny knew Harry was adopting Teddy and she was just going to have to deal with it. Molly didn't understand her daughter, Teddy was a sweet child and Ginny always said she wanted to have kids. She had told Ginny in no uncertain terms, that acting like a child would not solve any problems. It was one thing when Teddy acted like it, he was two, she had no such excuse at the age of nineteen. She had tried to convince Harry to come back for dinner but he had turned her down. She had been upset but Arthur tried to calm her. He reminded her that he had just adopted Teddy, and likely had plans to celebrate before. She had been a bit surprised to learn he was at the coast.

Harry didn't feel too bad when he said no to Molly. He loved the woman, but he hated how much she meddled. He had agreed to dinner the next evening, but had said he had plans for the rest of the day. He hadn't been lying about that though.

Andromeda smiled when he and Teddy arrived at the restaurant. "Have a good day at the park you two?"

Teddy shook his head. "No park."

Ted lifted an eyebrow. "Did Ginny not wish to join?"

Harry shook his head. "Teddy and I ended up at the coast instead."

Andromeda went to take her grandson. "The coast?"

Teddy smiled. "Sandcastle. And Mr. Toby tell story."

Ted looked at Harry as they sat. "Mr. Toby?"

Harry saw George and Angie coming in, and Neville and Luna behind. "A colleague from work. Teddy met him briefly."

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "All was well?"

Harry returned the kiss. "Yes. Sorry we cut our visit short."

Teddy looked at her. "Swing, Aunty Luna."

Luna bent and kissed him. "You'll have to come and swing with me soon."

Andromeda looked ready to say something but motioned. "Sit down. We should order dinner."

Angelina sunk into a chair. "I'm famished."

George looked at Harry. "Ginny floo called looking for you."

Harry groaned. "How am I not surprised."

George pushed gently and Harry told him what happened. George and Angie had been the only two not at breakfast that morning. Harry wished he had been. Though Bill and Percy were usually good, George was his only real back up, and the women. Angie, Penny and Fleur were all quite welcoming to him. It seemed they had all faced so much from Molly, they understood. Hermione was the favored daughter in law of course. Molly seemed to think none of the others were quite good enough for her sons. Fleur always had it the worse.

George was happy that Ginny hadn't got her way. He shared a look with Andromeda and his wife, knowing that they agreed. As did Luna and Neville. Other friends like Katie, Oliver and Alicia would as well, who he'd see later.

After dinner George looked at him. "Coming out with us?"

Harry shook his head. "I should take Teddy home."

Andromeda kept him. "Ted and I will. Have fun with the guys."

Angelina reminded him. "I can't go out. I need you to keep my husband honest."

Harry laughed and kissed his son. "Be a good boy for Grandma please."

Luna saw his surprise she was coming. "I'm not too far along like Angie."

Harry looked at George. "Where are we going?"

George grinned. "Hogsmeade, to the new club. Oliver and the others are waiting."

Neville reminded Harry. "One of the new businesses opening since the war."

Harry knew the town had more than tripled. "Not trying to set me up are you?"

Luna shook her head. "You need a good night out."

George whispered to Neville. "Would try it, if it would work."

When they got to Scotland Harry looked around. "I'm still always amazed how much this place has grown."

Oliver with Katie and Alicia were waiting. "Glad you decided to come."

Katie who was his girlfriend agreed. "Even got Alicia's new beau to come."

Alicia blushed but she admitted he was coming. She and Fred had been nearly engaged when Fred had died in the final battle. They had been dating since their last year in school. She had finally moved on and had been dating a mind healer from the hospital. George was happy for her and assured her, that Fred would have been as well. It was the first time any of them were to meet him though.

Harry was chatting with them when he groaned. "How did she find us?"

Ginny came to his side. "I'm so glad I found you."

George shared a look with Oliver. "She can't take a hint."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Gin, this was kind of a night for the old quidditch group."

Ginny practically sat in his lap. "Nev and Luna are here. Besides we missed our date this afternoon."

Harry nearly pushed her out of his lap. "You chose not to come along last I looked."

Ginny pulled him from his chair. "Come and dance with me."

Harry shook his head. "No. I was having a drink and getting to know Mike."

Ginny glared. "Hooking up under my brother's nose? Then again George is your stooge."

Harry ground his teeth. "Mike is Alicia's new boyfriend. Not that I owe you an explanation."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I'm your girlfriend. First your son, and now this."

Harry pointed at the door. "Leave, before I decide my son has the right idea."

Ginny was irate. "You can't kick me out."

Katie took her by the arm and whispered. "Leave, before you embarrass yourself anymore."

Ginny stormed out of the bar, and Harry apologized as he sat back down. He had no idea why she had bothered him so much tonight. He would have normally just allowed her to stay. But somewhere in the back of his mind were Severus' words about kids. The man had told him that kids were an amazing judge of character. Harry had pointed at his own reaction to Severus, but maybe the man was right.

George clapped him on the back. "Should have encouraged my little nephew much sooner it seems."

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't sure about going to the dinner at all. He knew Molly was already likely not happy with him about Ginny. If she had heard about the night before though, it would only increase. He thought the daughter in laws had it much easier than he ever would have it. Molly loved her sons but she had five of them, even if Charlie wasn't home often. She only had one daughter and was very protective of her. He had heard rumors Charlie was moving back to the UK and might have a boyfriend in tow. He had returned to Romania when the war was over.<p>

Harry had one stop to make. He knew he had been to see Severus the day before but he was going. He hadn't told the man, but he was planning on speaking to Horace. He thought there was perhaps a way the man could brew potions again.

Teddy spotted him as he was about to go. "Daddy, daddy."

Harry knelt. "I'll be back for you Teddy bear. I just have to run an errand."

Teddy shook his head. "I come."

Harry kissed his head. "I am taking you to dinner I promise."

Teddy pulled out a book. "I found book."

Harry smiled a little. "How did you know?"

Teddy smiled a little. "Go to beach daddy?"

Harry lifted his son. "I guess it would save me an extra trip."

Ted had come. "I thought you needed to run errands."

Harry agreed. "But nothing Teddy can't come along for."

Ted had an odd look but nodded. "I'll see you boys later then."

Harry looked at his son when they got to the coast. "I'm not sure how he'll react to seeing you."

Teddy held the book. "He read me story."

Harry looked down at the book. "Well it is about snakes."

Teddy grinned. "I like snakes Daddy."

Harry went to go into the room. "So does he."

Severus was actually by the window. "Both of you?"

Harry smiled a little. "It seems you have a fan."

Teddy spoke up. "Story."

Severus turned to look at him. "I told you, I know no stories."

Teddy headed straight for the man and climbed into his lap. "I have book."

Harry almost took his son, but the man said nothing. He had an odd look on his face but Harry wouldn't call it angry. He was a bit worried, since his son crawled into the man's lap, but Severus took the book. He did shoot Harry a look when he saw the book was about snakes. Harry shrugged, he had thought it an odd choice, but his son picked it. He wasn't sure even where the book had come from.

Severus noticed as he read, a note in the front of the book. It was from Draco to the little boy. He had to wonder if this was a setup from Harry. Another way for the boy to take another dig at Severus, about not telling his godson he was alive.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed as he finished. "We should be going."

Severus smirked. "Forgot how to read? It seems a long way to bring him for a story."

Teddy grinned. "You tell good."

Harry shook his head. "Thought I'd come see how you were doing after yesterday. Teddy insisted on coming."

Teddy looked at him. "Make sand castle tomorrow?"

Severus groaned. "Tomorrow?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe not tomorrow, but some time on the beach would do good. Might pick up your spirits."

Severus smirked. "I would melt in the sunlight, dungeon bat and all. Even without my potions."

Harry was reminded. "I am trying to see about that as well."

Severus handed Teddy over. "You can't make me stand, for the potions table. So don't even promise."

Harry didn't get his hopes up. "Indeed."

Severus called as he left. "Great from lion to parrot."

Harry called over his shoulder. "Maybe you just caused a trend in school."

Teddy was sad to go and part of Harry was too. Not for the same reason of course or so he told himself. Teddy wanted to stay with the man for another story. Harry on the other hand was dreading going to this dinner. He wasn't anxious to face either Molly and Ginny, or Ron for that matter. He knew his friend would be in a bad mood, especially if he knew about the night before.

Molly smiled when they came in. "I'm glad you came. We do want to celebrate with the two of you, we're happy."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I know you are at least."

Molly sighed. "I know Ginny was a brat yesterday, but it was just stress."

Any comment was cut off by Ron who appeared. "Came back did you? I hope you plan to apologize to my sister."

Harry looked at him. "For what?"

Hermione was by her husband. "She told us about last night."

Harry shrugged. "I repeat, for what?"

Arthur tried to calm things. "The dining room is almost ready."

Ginny came when Harry was sitting down. "I have made reservations tomorrow night at the French place I like."

Harry knew it, one of the most expensive places. "Going with friends? You must be celebrating something, to go there."

Ginny was simmering. "For us. An apology."

Harry hid a smirk. "No need for an expensive dinner, I accept your apology."

Ginny glared at him. "I am not the one who should be apologizing."

Molly shot her daughter a look. "Ginny, we spoke about this yesterday."

Ginny stewed. "That was before last night."

Harry had to wonder what that conversation had sounded like. He knew Molly would have tried to convince Ginny to apologize to him. She wanted Ginny happy and her to be with Harry. He dug into his food, and he focused on the friendly members around the table, and his son. When he wasn't looking, his son was making faces at Ginny the entire time. She ended up leaving dinner, long before desert was on the table.

Ginny got up and went to leave the table. "I have suddenly lost my appetite."

**Please continue to review.**


	8. heated choice

Harry had been at work all day but he had to make a trip to Scotland. He had made an appointment to speak with Horace. He was the only potions master Harry knew well enough to ask about such things. He thought there had to be some way that Severus could still work in the lab, even if he could no longer stand. Harry hoped the need would only be temporary but he thought it still required. There had to be a way to lift the man's spirits and perhaps inspire him to learn to walk again. And there were only two things that Harry knew the man cared about. And since he refused to see Draco and Lucius, than Harry would have to settle for potions. For now as he wasn't about to back down.

Horace was a bit surprised but he had been happy to have him. Unlike Severus he had never had anything against the boy. He hadn't thought Harry as incompetent in potions as Severus made him out to be at times.

Harry walked into his classroom. "Horace."

The man looked up. "Harry, how nice to see you my boy."

Harry thought it a change from Severus. "I must say I was a bit surprised you were still teaching."

Horace laughed. "Don't worry, not insulted. I haven't found a good replacement."

Harry thought of the obvious one. "I don't know if you have heard, but I have become a healer."

Horace led him into his office. "If you're looking for a job, you'll need to talk to Poppy. But I don't think she plans to retire for a few years."

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I was looking for some advice."

Horace called for some tea. "Advice?"

Harry nodded. "I have a patient, he is paralyzed."

Horace handed him a cup. "Okay?"

Harry took it. "He has had a deep love for potions. I thought perhaps to be able to give it back."

Horace looked up. "A potions' master?"

Harry didn't know how many there were. "No, more a hobby I believe."

Horace stood. "Though it would have limits, there are ways."

Harry watched as the man took out a book. "I don't want him blowing up his room."

Horace laughed. "Not unless he is doing potions with you."

Harry pointed out. "I don't recall any accidents in yours."

Horace handed him the book. " I only had the pleasure of you for two years. Though I think Severus may have exaggerated."

Harry looked at the book and saw what the man was talking about. There were even spells to be used, to make it more stable and safe. Harry was a bit surprised Severus wouldn't have thought about it. He mentioned it to Horace but simply the fact he had never heard of it before. Horace directed his attention to the book, and Harry realized he was one of the authors. But it had been published abroad and not common around here. It had not been used, as there was not a huge demand for potions labs that were accessible. Harry thanked the man for the book.

Harry made a stop on his way to meet Teddy and his grandfather. Andromeda was working late and the boys were having a boy's night out. Well as much as one they could have with Teddy. He stopped at the apothecary but the one on Knockturn.

The owner recognized him. "Lord Black, what can I do for you?"

Harry held the book. "I was hoping you could perhaps help."

The man took the book from him. "It seems a simple enough design."

Harry was relieved. "I would like it made as soon as possible. I will pay for it well."

The man put the book down. "It will take a few days. There are precautions you don't wish to rush."

Harry handed him some coins. "A deposit. I believe you know how to contact Black manor."

The man bowed. "Your adopted grandsire was among one of my best customers in my early days."

Harry was reminded it was more than an apothecary. "Thank you."

He ran into Ted and Teddy coming out of the alley. Ted was surprised. "What were you doing down there?"

Harry smirked. "I feel like I'm in school again. I just needed to stop at a shop."

Ted laughed. "Not the aurors. Teddy and I were about to go to the bookstore before we met you."

Harry took his son. "Well then I am glad I'm early."

Teddy beamed. "Book on snakes."

Ted laughed. "I have no idea why, but he has his heart set. He must have really liked the one from Draco."

Harry snorted. "I should have known who'd give my son such a book."

Ted reminded him as they went into the shop. "Draco is quite fond of Teddy and the other way around as well."

Harry watched his son as they were in the store. He knew the reason Teddy wanted a book on snakes and it had nothing to do with Draco. It had some perhaps but the new book wasn't about him. Harry had a feeling his son would insist on tagging along next weekend. He didn't think it was a bad thing as he thought it would actually do some good for the man. Maybe Harry could finally find out what others saw in the man.

Harry was with his son and Ted in the Cauldron when Ginny came in with Ron and Hermione. "Too late to hide?"

Ginny was red. "You keep standing me up and I….."

Harry glared at her. "You'll what? Besides I don't recall having plans."

Ginny was fuming. "I told you I made reservations."

Harry agreed. "And I told you a fancy dinner wasn't needed, I accepted your apology."

Ron wasn't happy. "You keep making a fool out of my sister."

Ginny glared at Teddy. "I won't be pushed aside for the brat all the time."

Harry looked at his son and back. "He is my Son."

Ginny put a hand on his arm. "I will give you real children, you know I have wanted to marry for a long time."

Harry pulled away. "Teddy is my real son. And if you keep this up, you will never see a ring."

Ginny looked like she was slapped. "You'd not break up with me. You know it."

Harry picked up his son. "I think we need to take a break from this relationship. Get our priorities straight."

Ginny fumed. "You are not breaking up with me. You can't."

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. A break."

Ron glared at Harry as Ginny stormed off. "You better make this right, or you know you're not welcome."

Harry held his son, and hoped he had been right. Teddy was his little boy even if he hadn't given birth to him. He hoped to have more children but that would never change what Teddy was for him. Teddy would always be his first child no matter what. Ted put a hand on Harry and suggested they go home. Harry decided they should leave but they went muggle for some peace and quiet.

Ted assured him. "You did the right thing. And those who really want you happy, will agree."

* * *

><p>He had spent the whole week avoiding the floo. Molly, Ginny and Ron had all tried to call him, even Percy had. Bill and George had both kept out of it. He was reminded Charlie was coming home and he had been meant to be at a family dinner the following weekend. Though he liked Charlie and wanted to meet his boyfriend, Harry didn't think he could go. Not unless he decided to end the break from Ginny and apologize. He wasn't ready for it to end and he definitely wouldn't apologize. The girl needed to, both to him and to his son.<p>

He usually didn't drop money but he had wanted the piece made quick and right. He wasn't disappointed as it was delivered by Friday. He had it sent to the school so Horace could test it and ensure it was correct. It was ready for Severus on Saturday.

Teddy was waiting. "I have my book daddy."

Andromeda looked up. "He was quite sure you were taking him."

Harry smiled. "I try and spend every weekend with him."

Ted nodded. "But as we remind you, you need some personal time as well."

Harry reminded him. "Ginny and I are on a break."

Andromeda gently pushed. "It might be a good time to test the waters elsewhere."

Harry sighed. "I'm not sure I am ready yet."

Ted clapped him on the back. "Those in the family who love you, will just want you happy."

Harry knew. "Part of me is worried to find out how many of those there are."

Andromeda switched topics. "Have you decided to let Teddy be a true Black, and a Slytherin?"

Ted saw his confusion. "She saw the new book."

Harry smirked. "It wasn't my choice."

Andromeda shrugged. "You know my nephew and grandson have become close."

Harry scooped his son up. "I do."

Ted called as he was about to leave. "If you're free, the Malfoys invited us over for dinner."

Andromeda added. "You had a good time last time. And they are family."

Harry agreed. "As long as it isn't some set up."

Lucius may have been single but he knew the man liked to meddle in lives. And Pansy definitely liked to play matchmaker when in school. He thought for a moment he might want to embrace them. They may be the only family he had if he broke up with Ginny. But he was reminded he had his son and the Tonks. He had barely known the couple before the end of the war but he couldn't imagine not having them now and not just for Teddy. Besides he had his friends, and he knew George would always be there for him.

Harry and Teddy headed for the coast. Harry had sent the gift on for the man. He hoped to convince Severus to go out to the beach for a bit even if not to help Teddy with a sandcastle. The fresh air would do him some good.

Severus didn't seem surprised when he saw them. "I see I was right."

Teddy showed him the book. "Got next one."

Harry smiled. "I thought after, that we would take you out."

Severus smirked. "Not going in public thanks."

Harry laughed. "Onto the beach. The elves tell me you have been using your chair more."

Severus didn't deny it. "I guess not being locked in one room has been nice."

Teddy clambered right back into his lap. "Read to me please."

Severus grunted as he took the book. "At least better manners than your father."

Harry sunk down on the bed. "He wouldn't let me read it to him though we bought in Monday."

Teddy looked at him. "Daddy no like snakes. Uncle Draco said."

Harry saw the pale look from Severus. "I like some snakes Teddy bear."

As he listened to them he thought about his power. He hadn't told his son as he had lost the ability to talk to snakes since the end of the war. The link had been through Voldemort and with him gone, the power seemed to vanish. He didn't really miss it though. It had made people doubt him and think him perhaps evil. He now had the world on his side, but he didn't need the power.

Severus did agree to go with them down to the beach. He argued he couldn't help Teddy with a sandcastle from his chair but Harry handed him his wand. He wasn't sure the man would but he did start to help with some spells.

Harry smirked when he saw the Slytherin crest. "How am I not surprised?"

Severus returned the smirk. "It's for your son. He loves Snakes so much."

Teddy clapped his hands. "I like. Make a dragon too."

Severus looked at the boy. "I assume your Dad has told you stories?"

Teddy grinned. "And Hagrid. Hagrid tell lots."

Severus looked at Harry as he made it. "Hagrid too?"

Harry shrugged. "He was close to my parents. And I had tea with him a lot in school."

Teddy was sad when they had to go in. "Come again please daddy."

Harry kissed him. "We will. I think he enjoys your company."

Severus grumbled though he didn't deny it. "Indeed."

Harry added. "I have a gift for him waiting in his room."

Severus wasn't pleased. "Should I head the other way."

Harry led him back into his room. "I think you'll like this one."

Severus stared at the new potions area set up. "No. I can't."

Harry showed him the diagram from Horace. "You can. It has been tested. I have the supplies you may need."

Severus went over the design and realized that it would actually work. He had heard Horace had been working on some kind of book. He was amazed that the boy had gone to all of this trouble for him. He knew Harry had been looking for a way to get him to try walking again. Severus had never thought to make potions again. Like walking, he had ruled it out long ago.

Severus called as Harry and Teddy were about to leave. He grudgingly said. "Thank you."

**Please continue to review.**


	9. brotherly advice

Harry had seen and heard the surprise and gratitude in the man. He knew Severus had to fight to say thank you but he still appreciated it. Though Harry had not pursued professional quidditch he still loved it. He had, he had played for the national team the first two summers after the war. The team wanted him back this summer but he had said no. But he couldn't imagine if he wasn't able to fly or thought he couldn't. He would teach his son to play one day and hopefully watch him go far. Teddy already had a kid broom which Harry gave him for his first birthday.

Harry had not seen any of the family since he had called a break with Ginny. On Sunday though he had been invited for dinner. He had of course skipped dinner on Saturday at the Burrow. He believed he and Teddy were going to dinner at George's.

Harry looked at Teddy as he was about to go into the shop. "How about we go home and say you're sick?"

Teddy shook his head. "No. Uncle George."

Harry tried. "We could go and visit Uncle Draco."

Teddy shook his head. "Dinner last night. Uncle George."

A voice came from behind. "So scared, you are resorting to Malfoys?"

Harry turned around expecting a red head but not one he thought. "Charlie?"

Charlie grinned. "Hey Potter, long time."

Teddy looked at him and at his dad. "He look like Uncle Bill."

Harry laughed. "Teddy this is Uncle Bill and George's brother Charlie."

Charlie looked at the little boy. "I used to work with dragons far away. I have a gift for you."

Teddy was all smiles when he saw the dragon. "Thank you."

Harry shook his head. "Welcome home."

Charlie went to go in. "I missed you guys at dinner last night. George said you'd be here."

Harry stopped. "I am sure someone could have filled you in."

Charlie laughed. "They did. Poor Rodger got a bit of an introduction to the family."

Harry was reminded he was bringing a boyfriend. "Rodger? Your knew boyfriend?"

Charlie showed his hand. "New husband actually."

George had come and heard. "Took some of the heat off you for at least a bit."

Charlie had told his parents he was moving back and bringing someone with him. They had always thought he would be a bachelor for life. They kind of suspected he might be engaged or close though. For him to move back and introduce them to someone he must have been serious. He had shocked his parents though when he revealed he had eloped. He hadn't wanted any of the craziness Bill, Percy, George and Ron had all faced. Molly had not been happy to hear she had missed it. Rodger was Rodger Davies who Harry knew briefly in school through quidditch. They had both been working in Romania. But Charlie had finished his vet training finally and Rodger had signed with a quidditch team back home. He had played in Romania even in the war, one of many who left during it. Charlie took a job to be a vet with the ministry here and be close to Rodger. He used his money he saved for years and reward money to buy them a house or look into it.

George and Angie were happy to have them over for dinner. Rodger would have come but he was having dinner with his parents that night. Charlie had been introduced to them a few days before. They too were shocked by the elopement, but welcomed Charlie with open arms.

Charlie watched Harry. "So what is this about almost running?"

Angie eyed him. "My cooking isn't that bad."

George smirked. "Worried about the reaction about Ginny."

Harry was pale. "I haven't seen any of you since the break."

Angie reminded him. "We have told you to break up with her, for months."

George agreed with his wife. "Just wish it had been permanent."

Harry laughed as he felt some relief. "I should have known but still. She is your sister."

George groaned. "Don't remind me."

Angelina pointed out. "Just my sister in law. No such loyalties required here."

Harry looked at Charlie. "And you?"

Charlie shrugged. "Heard some stories." And after a pause. "If she makes you miserable, you did the right thing."

Harry sighed. "I don't know if I'd say miserable…."

Angie cut in. "We would."

Teddy nodded. "Daddy sad."

George scooped up his nephew. "See, even your two year old can see that."

Teddy smile. "Mr. Toby make Daddy smile."

Charlie looked at him. "Mr. Toby?"

Harry shook his head. "A patient. Teddy has met him a few times."

George laughed. "See, tells you that you need to get out. Your son is trying to set you up with patients in desperation."

Harry was glad his son didn't know the man's real name. He had mentioned more than once to others about who he had met. Harry didn't know though what his son was talking about. He didn't really think he had ever smiled around the man. And if he had, it was his son who inspired the smiles and not him. But maybe his two year old had misread the smile he might have had on his face. He assumed that was it.

Charlie spoke. "I may be a married man, but if you ever need someone to go out with…."

Harry was surprised. "I have some single friends. Besides I wouldn't want to put you in hot water with your sister."

Charlie laughed. "I am already in enough. And I thought perhaps the right kind of clubs."

George saw Harry blush. "Just a suggestion."

Teddy looked up. "Daddy why so red?"

Harry kissed his son. "Just a bit warm."

Angie passed him a drink. "Good time, while you're on the break. See what else may be out there for you."

Harry knew they loved him and had his best interest at heart. He was relieved if he broke up with Ginny he wouldn't just have George. He had never been that close to Charlie but he would be back in the country. George told him that Bill would be cool about it as well. Fleur had not been the only one in that couple to stand up for him the night before. Fleur had always liked him and so did Bill.

Harry reluctantly agreed before he and Teddy left. "I will at least consider it. Andromeda and Ted are saying the same thing."

* * *

><p>Harry felt a bit odd but he had taken his son to work with him for the day. Normally he wouldn't have but something had come up. Ted was semi-retired but he had to go into work at the ministry. And Andromeda who worked at the hospital as a nurse, had been busy as well. Harry was not at the muggle clinic that day though. He had been back for a few days at the hospital as they needed extra hands. Teddy had never been to the day care program there before. But while Harry didn't mind leaving him with an elf for an hour or two, it would have been longer. And he wasn't about to ask Molly to sit and Angelina was so close to her due date. Two months but still.<p>

Teddy had visited more than once and he had liked it. Harry thought it would do him some good and he could check on his son once in a while. He had to leave the hospital for a time when he was summoned to the coast. The clinic knew of his patient so he was able to work it in.

Severus barely looked up from his table. "Where is he?"

Harry smirked. "Where is who?"

Severus looked up slightly. "The little rug rat you always bring."

Harry smirked. "If I didn't know better, he was growing on you."

Severus grunted. "Indeed."

Harry explained. "I am making a round officially. I am not off the clock like weekends."

Severus put down a knife. "No one knows where I am."

Harry came across. "I swore. But the hospital knows you're in my care, so I can get potions."

Severus motioned. "May not be needed forever."

Harry saw he had been busy. "It seems you approve of my gift."

Severus grunted. "Indeed."

Harry looked at the bottles. "The elves said you needed something."

Severus put down the knife. "My leg is cramping. There seemed to be none of the potion in stock."

Harry summoned a bottle. "You were trying to move it."

Severus grunted. "Just to get in the chair."

Harry pushed. "You can admit you are tempted to learn to walk."

Severus downed the potion. "No. I will never walk again."

Harry made sure there were more in the cupboard. "And you were sure you could never brew again."

This wasn't the man he had known when he was in school. The Severus he had known had been stubborn and would never give up. He had been determined to make Harry's life hell he had thought. But he had given up so easily on both brewing potions and being able to walk again. Harry didn't understand why he wouldn't just try. He could have much of his normal life back including the Malfoys even without walking. He always seemed to hate teachings, so what did it matter if he couldn't return to it. There was more out there.

Severus shook his head as he listened to the boy. Of course the boy would not understand. He hadn't hated teaching though not his first choice. He was rough on them both as a spy and so they didn't blow up his room. And he had taken pride in being the head of his house.

Harry stood. "Horace is looking for a replacement so he can retire."

Severus smirked. "Even if you are a healer, your potions' skills were horrendous."

Harry laughed. "I was thinking more like you."

Severus sneered. "I can barely brew. I definitely couldn't teach, even if I ever planned to come back."

Harry shrugged. "If you let me help you with your rehab you could."

Severus slammed his hand down. "This is pointless."

Harry wasn't backing down. "Only pointless if you don't try. It wouldn't hurt."

Severus ground his teeth. "Fine. If it will make you shut up."

Harry stood. "Good, we will start on the weekend. Now I need to return to the hospital."

Severus mumbled under his breath. "Of course the boy will be coming."

Harry turned back with a smile. "I think you like him just as much as he does you."

Harry was happy he seemed to have at least won a small battle with the man. He would start doing rehab with him on the following weekend. He knew his son would never be left behind and it seemed to be working. He got the man doing potions and now it was time to work on his legs. He hoped when he was walking again, the man would tell the Malfoys. He thought maybe he could get him to tell Draco before he was fully at it. He didn't think he could work a miracle like that before the wedding. Severus should be there for it.

At the end of his day he ran into his Aunt. "Long day?"

She nodded. "And not over. It seems like it will be a boys' day again."

Harry sighed. "I guess I should be happy I work in rehab right now."

Andromeda laughed. "You will have your fair share when you become a pediatrician this fall."

Harry grabbed his bag. "I am going to go pick up Teddy and head for home."

Andromeda smiled. "I checked on him at lunch. He seemed to be enjoying it."

Harry agreed. "It's good for him to have other kids to play with."

Down at the daycare a young woman smiled. "Come to pick up your child?"

Harry nodded. "My son Teddy, though I don't see him anywhere."

The girl looked at her chart. "Oh he was picked up a half hour ago."

Harry stopped and looked at the woman. "By whom? His grandmother doesn't have him."

Harry's head was racing with who may have taken his son. Ted would not have come to the hospital and taken Teddy. He knew Harry would bring him home. And if he had come for him, he'd have told Harry or his wife. He had just seen Andromeda and she had not mentioned it. And George would never have come. There was no one who should have taken his son from here.

Harry was furious. "Who the hell did you allow to walk out of here with my son?"

**Please continue to review.**


	10. missing son

Harry's pulse was racing as he looked around. He thought surely this must be some mistake and his son was here. There was no one who would have taken him without telling Harry. Harry had been through so much in the war but nothing compared to the fear he felt right now. No one who cared about him would have done this. They would know he would be terrified if he came for his son and he wasn't there. Teddy meant more to him than his own life and he'd die for him. His head was spinning and he could barely catch his breath.

The woman looked at him and was completely terrified. She hadn't recognized him at first but after reading the papers she did. She had forgotten he worked here. It was only her second day on the job and she lost the savior's son.

The girl was shaking. "I don't know."

Harry was irate. "What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know her name."

Harry went to grab the forms. "You surely had the person sign my son out."

The girl held the papers. "Sign out?"

The director came over. "Healer Black, is there something wrong?"

Harry growled. "This girl allowed some stranger to walk out with my son."

The director was startled. "Are you sure it was not his grandmother?"

Harry was irate. "I spoke to Andromeda on my way down here."

The director looked at the girl. "How the hell did you let this happen?"

Harry called Kreacher. "Can you use your bond to find my son?"

Kreacher shook his head. "No master. His blood be too diluted."

Harry was confused. "You know where I am at all times."

Kreacher nodded. "Master Sirius use blood link. Master no use when adopt Teddy. Teddy no heir yet."

Harry couldn't believe this. "Find Andromeda, Ted, the Malfoys, George. Find them all; find out if any of them has him."

Kreacher bowed. "Yes mater. I help find."

Harry was pacing back and forth holding his breath and hoping for good news. He knew deep down that none of them had his son. They would never have put him through any of this. The Malfoys wouldn't have even known that Teddy was here at the hospital. Besides the girl had said woman. But right now, it could have been an ogre; he didn't trust the girl who lost his son. He should never have trusted this place.

The girl was in tears as she knew she was fired. It was her first job and she had lost the child of one of the most prominent lords. Not only that, but he was the boy who lived, still famous to this day. She hadn't recognized him at first as he had removed his scar.

Andromeda came running in. "Harry?"

Harry looked at her, and saw Ted and the Malfoys appear behind her. "He's gone."

Ted stopped. "What do you mean he is gone?"

Lucius looked at the director. "That girl better be fired. And if he isn't found, I will remove all funding from this hospital."

Harry looked at the girl. "You have to remember something about the woman. Something."

The girl was shaking. "I don't know her name."

Draco spoke up. "I will call for the aurors."

Harry was trying not to give into the fear. "Why didn't I do the blood right? I remember Sirius doing it. Why?"

Andromeda put a hand on him. "We suggested he was young. You couldn't have known this would happen."

Kingsley appeared. "Harry, I understand your son is missing?"

Harry nodded. "He was here while I was at work. The girl allowed someone to walk out with him."

Kingsley and Harry may not have been as close as Moody but he was still a friend. He had turned down being minister so he could remain an auror. Cornelius had taken back office after the war because many people saw him as a lesser of evils from others. He liked to suck up as well to those with power and money. He had become Harry's biggest fan since the end of the war. He made Lucius look like a bum, if he ever touched his money or titles.

Kingsley looked at the girl. "You need to tell us anything you remember."

The girl nodded. "I will try."

Lucius pushed. "You said it was a woman. Older or younger?"

The girl was shaking. "Younger. Maybe my age."

Harry had a sinking feeling. "What color hair?"

The girl didn't have to think. "Red hair. She definitely had red hair."

Andromeda was the one who found words. "Ginny?"

Harry took out a picture. "Was this the woman?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Yes that is her."

Harry was furious. He couldn't believe that Ginny would even think to pull this kind of thing. She knew how much Teddy meant to him. And if she was trying to win him back, kidnapping his son was definitely not the way. She had to know this would be his worst nightmare in the world. Right now he felt like wrapping his hands around her neck. And no one in the room could blame him for feeling like that.

Kingsley looked at him. "Are you wishing to press charges against her?"

* * *

><p>Molly was busy at home during the day. Part of her thought her husband was right and she should consider some kind of work. But she had always been a stay at home mom. But now even Ginny was grown up and her grandchildren weren't around as much as she liked. She was reminded she would soon have another three to keep her busy. She was considering offering to be a nanny to Victoire when Fleur went back to work soon. She had taken an extended maternity leave but would go back soon enough.<p>

She was in the kitchen cooking when the door opened. She wasn't surprised to find Ginny as she was still living at home at the moment. Ginny had hoped to be engaged by now and had chosen not to move out. She was living up in the attic now and paying a small amount of rent.

Molly was surprised. "Ginny, where is Harry?"

Ginny smiled. "He's at work of course."

Molly looked at Teddy. "I am a bit surprised to see him."

Ginny shrugged. "Harry asked me to take him. You know he wants me to spend more time with him."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy."

Molly took him. "How about a little snack?"

Teddy nodded a little. "Cookie?"

Molly smiled and put him in a chair she transformed into a booster. "Not usually before dinner, but I think exceptions can be made."

Ginny put down her bag. "I thought he would cheer up here."

Molly looked up. "Is Harry working late?"

Ginny nodded. "They all are. He was in daycare."

Molly was a bit hurt. "I would have taken him if asked."

Molly had not spoken to Harry since this little break had happened. She knew he had been avoiding her and it hurt a bit. She thought he had to come to his senses though and apologize to Ginny. She took Teddy being in their house as a good sign though. Harry must be willing to consider making peace if he was allowing Ginny to take his son. Her daughter just needed to do a good job. She had to prove she could care for Teddy.

Ginny smiled as she watched her mom. She thought Harry would be upset but happy when he saw Ginny actually cared about his son. She knew he had to believe she did, if she had a chance of getting him back. Hermione had told him that more than once.

They were brought out of their thoughts when Charlie came in with Rodger and George. "I guess we're a bit early for dinner."

Molly was surprised to see George. "I wasn't aware you were coming."

George directed her to Rodger. "Charlie thought his husband may need more back up."

Molly looked at her new son in law. "I am glad you came back. I know your welcome wasn't quite warm last time."

Rodger shook his head. "I know we dropped a huge shock on you."

Teddy interrupted as he hurtled at George, having got out of his seat. "Uncle George."

George hadn't seen him and scooped his nephew up in shock. "Hey Teddy, what are you doing here?"

Molly smiled. "Ginny brought him. Harry had to work late."

George didn't believe it. "Harry would never ask you to look after his son."

Ginny put on a fake smile. "You know we'll get back together."

Teddy shook his head. "She take from play place."

George looked at Charlie. "One of us better find out if Harry knows….."

Harry's voice came from the door. "No need."

Harry came into the house and the anger was clear on his face. He also had relief in his eyes, when he took his son from George. George couldn't remember the last time he had seen Harry so angry about something. Though the others couldn't, George could see Harry hadn't come alone. He had no idea what his sister thought she was pulling. George could only hope some good would come from it all.

Molly was oblivious. "Harry just in time for dinner. You know I'd have taken Teddy if you needed."

Harry was furious. "Should I ask if you had a place in abducting my son?"

Molly stared at him. "Abducting?"

Harry nodded. "My son was taken without my permission from his daycare."

Ginny shook her head. "I told the girl I was family. I am practically your fiancé. I thought it would be nice."

George swore under his breath. "Shit."

Harry rounded on her. "You're not my fiancé, and as of now, you're not and never will be again, my girlfriend."

Molly tried to calm him. "Harry she was just being helpful. You know Teddy doesn't need to be in daycare."

Harry was irate but he handed Teddy to George. "Can you take him to Luna's for me? I will come soon."

George nodded and left with Teddy. "Come on, let's go visit Aunty Luna and Uncle Xeno."

Molly pressed. "Ginny cares about your son. She was just wanting to spend time with him."

Charlie actually said. "From what I have heard, it's the first time."

Ginny shot a nasty look at her brother. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry seethed. "You know what it is like to have a child in danger in the war Molly. How can you expect me to be calm?"

Molly didn't back off. "It isn't the war and Teddy was in no danger."

Harry lost it. "He was missing. Do you know the fear when you don't know where your child is? Do you?"

Arthur had come in. "We do. Molly knows all too well."

Harry wasn't calming. "He is my life. After all I have lost….how the hell could you put me through that?"

Molly was upset. "Harry, I didn't know she took him without your permission. I'm sorry."

Ginny tried to stop him. "I just wanted time with him. I love you and will love him."

Harry pulled away. "We're over. If you ever come near me or my son, I will have you arrested."

Ginny stared at him. "You can't have me arrested."

This couldn't be happening. She had taken Teddy to prove to Harry that she could love the boy and be a mother to him. And now he was blowing it all out of proportion. She had never abducted Teddy and he was never in any harm either. He was here where he was loved and taken care of. She was just trying to prove herself to him now. Hermione and Ron had told her she needed to prove she cared about his son.

Harry smirked. "Kingsley asked me if I wanted to press charges. You took my child without permission; I have every right to have you arrested."

**Please continue to review.**


	11. hard decissions

Harry looked at Ginny and part of him wanted to press charges. He could admit that it was more than part of him. He wasn't usually one who looked for revenge. But he couldn't believe the terror that she had just put him through. She had taken his son and allowed him to think his son may have been kidnapped. He knew all the known Death Eaters were captured but there was still fear in the back of his mind. And she was showing absolutely no remorse for what she had just done to him. The only thing she was worried about was that he had broken up with her. He was seething mad and it was taking everything in him not to strangle her.

Molly was watching and she couldn't believe this was happening. She knew Ginny had been wrong but she saw Shacklebot come in the door. She didn't believe that Harry would allow Ginny to be arrested for this. He wouldn't do that to Ginny or the rest of the family.

Kingsley looked at Harry. "Would you like to press charges?"

Ginny was shocked. "You brought him?"

Harry glared. "I hadn't decided what I wanted done."

Molly stepped forward. "You can't have her arrested."

Harry wouldn't look at the woman. "I believe I can."

Molly tried to talk to him. "Harry she is your girlfriend. She meant no harm."

Arthur tried to stop her. "She took his son Molly. Ginny was wrong."

Molly shook off her husband. "It wasn't kidnapping. If he cares about our family…."

Harry snapped. "If I care about your family? What about my family? My son?"

Arthur tried to calm the situation. "Ginny broke the law Molly. Harry has to do what is right for him and his son."

Molly was in tears. "You can't send my daughter to prison."

Kingsley made a suggestion. "You can have a restraining order placed against her."

Harry looked at the man. "She can't come within 100 meters of me or my son."

Kingsley nodded. "You have forty eight hours to decide if you with to press further charges."

Molly stopped Harry before he left. "The restraining order is enough Harry."

Harry turned back. "That's my decision Molly."

Molly pushed. "Harry she doesn't deserve prison. If you want to be welcome in this home, you'll see reason."

Harry pulled away. "People call you a mother bear when it comes to your children. I just never thought you ruthless."

Molly felt like she was slapped. "I love my children."

Harry shook his head. "Then why can't you understand where I'm coming from."

With that Harry left the house. He wasn't sure if he was going to press charges on her or not. He hadn't ruled it out and made it clear to Kingsley. The man had already told him about the forty eight hours back at the hospital. The reminder had been more for Molly and Ginny then for him. He hadn't wanted to press charges in the heat of the moment. He decided he would calm down first or at least try, before he made the decision. He had known that if he pressed charges, it would be hard on the family and not just Ginny. He loved even Molly no matter what she just said.

Harry headed for Xeno's house but he went on foot. Kingsley went to the ministry to file the papers, and Charlie came with Harry. The Tonks and Malfoys had stayed behind when he had come. He had sworn he would update them though when he could.

Harry saw Xeno playing with Teddy but he turned to George. "Thank you."

George hugged him. "You know how much I love you and my nephew."

Teddy spotted him and came running. "Daddy."

Xeno stood. "Luna had already left for the day."

Harry kissed his son and said to him. "Thank you."

Xeno shook his head. "It's good practice."

George looked at Harry. "How did it go?"

Harry shook his head. "As bad as can be expected."

Charlie added. "Worse."

Xeno spoke. "Why don't I take Teddy in for dinner? I'll let you boys talk."

Harry handed his son over. "Could you let Andromeda know? She is at Malfoy manor."

Xeno nodded. "I will."

George was furious when Harry told him. "You should have her arrested."

Charlie agreed. "She may not see prison. And it would do her some good."

Harry was surprised. "She is your sister."

George shook his head. "Unlike mum we're not blind. She put you through hell."

Charlie added. "You can tell she hasn't learned."

Harry sighed. "I'll consider. But for now I need time to think."

George assured him. "You have me and Charlie. And I am sure Bill will agree too."

With George and Charlie he went into the house. It turns out they had all been invited through to Malfoy manor for dinner. Xeno wouldn't have gone but Teddy insisted. Andromeda was anxious to see her grandson who she was worried about. No one was really surprised Harry had not pressed charges against Ginny for this. But George and Charlie were not alone in their opinions on the subject.

Andromeda was most vocal. "Do not allow that woman to scare you from acting."

Ted backed up his wife. "She needs to learn her daughter has to face consequences."

Harry sighed. "I didn't want to do anything in the heat of the moment."

Lucius suggested. "You could ask for parole. Have her arrested but ensure she doesn't go to prison."

Harry turned to him. "I can do that?"

Draco had done law school. "The victim's wishes are often considered. And you being the victim….."

Harry was pale. "I don't want special treatment."

George reminded him. "It's not like you're asking the book to be thrown at her. You would be helping her."

Andromeda could see he was over whelmed. "Well you have two days to consider it."

Harry was grateful. "I have taken a few days off to be with my son."

Right not he didn't really want his son out of his sight. He knew Teddy was with Ginny and he hadn't really been in any danger. But the fear of his son missing was just too much for him. Right now he knew it was best he take a few days off and be with his son. He wouldn't be any good to a patient right now in this state. She was happy he at least had the support of his family behind him through this now.

Andromeda thought. "Perhaps you and Teddy should spend some time on the coast. It might be good for both of you."

* * *

><p>Harry was on the coast the next day though not for the break Andromeda suggested. He had to go and check on Severus as he had sworn. He had taken a week off in the end but Severus was different. He couldn't think of leaving his son behind and Teddy loved to come anyways. Teddy had spent the night before in bed with Harry. It didn't happen very often but they had both had a rough night. Teddy may have been at the Burrow but he never liked Ginny. And he was definitely shaken by being taken and by all of the shouting as well.<p>

Harry and Teddy headed for the coast with a bag. He wasn't sure they would remain but Andromeda thought it would be a good idea for them. She wanted Harry to press charges but she wouldn't push him. He had to make the decision for himself.

Severus was on the beach when they arrived. "It's a Thursday."

Harry eyed him. "Nice to see you too. Thank you for reminding me what day it is."

Severus directed his attention to Teddy. "You work on Thursdays."

Harry called Kreacher. "Can you take Teddy for me? And settle us in?"

Kreacher took Teddy by his hand. "Come along little master."

Severus watched him. "Some great mystery?"

Harry turned back. "No. I am off work for a week."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You decided to come hound me for a week. I noticed the bag."

Harry shook his head. "Andromeda thought it would do me some good."

Severus smirked. "The stress of med school too much?"

Harry wasn't in the mood. "No."

Severus prodded. "Come on Potter, out with it."

Harry glared. "Teddy was missing."

Severus didn't expect that response. "Missing? You lost your child? Good parenting Potter."

Harry shot back. "He was taken."

Severus watched him. "Taken?"

Harry confirmed. "Ginny."

Harry had no idea why but he found himself telling the man. He had the restraining order filed earlier that morning. He had thought once he slept on it he would have calmed down. He didn't think he would insist on pressing charges against Ginny. But it didn't seem sleep had helped his mood. He had the Malfoys' words about making a recommendation of parole, in his head. So far though he had only done the blood rite. He had not fully blood adopted his son. Sirius hadn't either as he wanted Harry to remain James', like Harry wanted Teddy to. But the blood rite still made them partial father and son. It would allow Harry to pass on his title and not just money to Teddy. It was why Sirius had done it. But it also meant Kreacher would always be able to find Teddy from now on. Harry should have done it before.

Severus was astonished when he heard what had happened. He had never thought highly of the girl but this was beyond foolish of her. Molly was just as much a surprise to him. He thought the woman had loved Harry like a son for many years.

Severus finally said. "Have her arrested."

Harry sneered. "You are quick to jump on it."

Severus shrugged. "The slut took your son."

Harry bit back. "It's not just her."

Severus pushed. "Stop being a lion."

Harry was taken back. "What the hell does being a lion have to do with this?"

Severus pointed out. "You're too noble and self-sacrificing for your own good."

Harry never saw those as insults. "They are my family."

Severus pointed out. "If they really were, they'd be behind you."

Harry didn't back down. "She is their daughter by blood."

Severus smirked. "Do you love Teddy any less because he isn't your blood?"

Harry simply said. "No."

Severus pushed. "Have her arrested.'

Harry was still not certain. "Why because it is what you would do?"

Severus smirked. "If anyone had threatened Draco, I'd not have wasted my time with aurors."

Harry was a mix of emotions when he listened to the man. He told himself he and Severus had nothing in common with another. Severus was a Slytherin and he embodied what that was even if not dark. And as he just said Harry was a Gryffindor. But he remembered how he had felt when he had seen Ginny. He remembered he had wanted to wrap his hands around her neck. He could remember wanting to hex her.

Severus knew his mind. "See we're not that different after all."

Harry snapped back. "Stop reading my mind."

Severus laughed. "I didn't need to. It's written all over your face."

Harry tried to calm. "Hexing her won't do anyone any good."

Severus agreed. "But having her face prison will. She needs more than a restraining order."

Harry kicked at the sand. "I know."

Severus watched as Teddy was headed their way. "You're not wrong. When it comes to your son, you're never wrong in wanting to protect him."

Harry pointed out. "Molly could say the same thing."

Severus corrected him. "Molly is not protecting her child. She is fooling herself."

Teddy ran over to them. "Mr. Toby help make castle?"

Harry went to stop his son. "Mr. Toby might be tired."

Severus shook his head. "I will have to teach you to make your towers straighter."

To anyone it may have seemed critical but Teddy just smiled. He didn't seem to care that the man was trying to teach him. Harry could have sworn as he watched, that he actually saw the man smile. He watched on but he knew his mind was elsewhere. Leaving his son with Severus and Kreacher, he headed into the manor and for a floo. He almost called Kingsley but he decided on a different call.

He called Malfoy manor and spoke to the elf. "I need to speak to Lord Malfoy. Please tell him it is important."

**Please continue to review.**


	12. pressing charges

Harry had never thought he would turn to Lucius for advice on anything. He had gone to dinner there a few times but this was different. But the man had spoken to him the night before about his legal options. Harry was reminded that the man was family, Andromeda always pointed it out. Well Draco was family though through his late mother and not Lucius. Harry had money but he had never had an attorney or worried about this. He hoped that Lucius would be willing to meet with him and give him some legal advice.

Lucius was a bit surprised when his elf had come to him in his office. He had informed Lucius that Harry was in the floo and asking to speak to him. He remembered the talk the night before but was still surprised. He hadn't been sure Harry would take any of their advice.

Lucius came to the floo. "Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry sighed. "I was hoping for a bit of legal advice."

Lucius nodded. "Why don't you come through and we can speak?"

Harry thought. "I have my son."

Lucius suggested. "I could come through to you."

Harry almost agreed but then remembered Severus. "I will leave Teddy with Kreacher. He is taking a nap."

Lucius nodded. "I will see you in a few then."

Harry summoned Kreacher. "You are to keep an eye on my son. No one but Severus is to go near him, absolutely no one."

Kreacher nodded. "Yes master."

Harry took floo powder. "I mean it, no one."

Kreacher bowed. "I won't fail master."

Harry was reluctant to leave his son. "Maybe I should take him."

Kreacher shake head. "Master I no let him be touched."

Harry sighed. "I know I am being foolish. You and Severus will keep him safe."

Harry knew he would return to work eventually as he only took a week off. His son would be home at the manor though when he did. But Harry was reminded this home was just as secure as his manor was. And neither Kreacher nor Severus would allow his son to be taken from here. The girl at the day care had not been doing her job as she was meant to. Kreacher wouldn't allow anyone near Teddy even George or Andromeda. He had sworn to his master and Harry trusted him with his son, with his very life. And Severus as well would watch over him.

Lucius was waiting for him and had already been busy. He had contacted one of his many staff attorneys and mentioned he may need him. Lucius had an army of sharks for all different kinds of cases. He had one which specialized in this kind of work to no surprise.

Lucius motioned Harry to sit. "I assume this is about Ginny."

Harry nodded. "I am considering pressing charges."

Lucius handed him tea. "I think it a wise choice."

Harry put in some sugar. "I am reluctant because of the family."

Lucius reminded him. "You do not wish for her to come after Teddy again."

Harry agreed. "You suggested I may be able to recommend parole."

Lucius nodded. "The court usually take a victim's preference into account."

Harry had to ask. "Usually?"

Lucius sighed. "It is up to the court's discretion of course."

That was part of Harry's reluctance. "I'd not like to see her in prison for years."

Lucius shook his head. "You're asking for leniency. If not parole, she'll likely only gain a small sentence."

Harry drank his tea before saying. "I don't have an attorney to handle this kind of thing."

Lucius put down his cup. "I thought you may say that."

Harry shook his head when an attorney soon appeared. "I should have known."

Harry spoke with the attorney for some time before heading to the ministry. Lucius accompanied them as well. Harry spoke with Kingsley who seemed happy he had chosen to press charges. He was fond of the family but the girl obviously needed to learn. Harry also spoke to Thomas Bones, who had taken over as head of the department, after the war. Father of Susan, he had been Amelia's older brother, and an attorney as well. Harry was relieved not to run into Hermione while there. They would know eventually but he didn't need it right now. Hermione was still in law school and only interned there. Draco and her were in law school, she wanted to work for the ministry, and Draco for his dad. Percy had worked for the department for a short time, but had gone back to his old job, in international cooperation.

Harry was permitted to accompany the aurors when they made the arrest. Ginny would be processed, and likely held until trial unless bail was made. George would never pay it but one of the other brothers might Harry knew.

Harry was relieved Ginny wasn't home but leaving practice. "Thankfully not the Burrow."

Lucius looked at Harry, the lawyer having gone. "You'll have to face them."

Harry watched as Ginny appeared. "Not yet."

Ginny was shocked to see him. "Harry. I knew you would see reason."

Harry stopped her. "I have pressed charges."

Ginny stared at him. "No. You couldn't. You wouldn't."

An auror stepped up. "Ginnevra Molly Weasley you are under arrest for kidnapping."

Ginny was in shock as she was bound. "Harry you can't do this to me."

Harry turned to leave. "You did this to yourself."

Ginny was taken to the ministry where she was processed. She was informed that the court was already done for the day and she would have to face bail in the morning. Until then she would be kept in a holding cell overnight in the ministry. She was allowed to place one floo call first. She called Hermione, hoping Hermione might know an attorney who could help her out.

Hermione nodded. "I will see what I can do. I will also tell your parents what happened."

* * *

><p>Harry returned back to the manor as soon as he could. He hated having left his son even if he knew Teddy would be okay. He had told Kreacher not to tell the others he left unless they asked. When he returned to the manor he found they were no longer on the beach. Severus and Teddy were in the sitting room just off to the left when you came in the door. Harry had been in the room when he placed the floo call.<p>

He smiled as he stood in the door watching the two of them together. He had seen them read and build sandcastles but nothing like this. He knew he should have told them he was there, but he found himself enjoying the scene. And he wasn't the only one.

Teddy though slipped on one of his toys and cried. "Oh."

Severus managed to snatch him, getting to his legs, though not really standing. He fell to his knees moments later. "Watch it."

Teddy didn't like the tone of his voice and began crying. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

Harry went into the room and took his son. "Daddy is here."

Severus grunted as he managed to maneuver back onto the couch. "The gratitude I get."

Harry turned to him. "Thank you."

Teddy had his head buried against Harry. "Daddy."

Harry calmed his son as best as he could. "There now cub. You didn't bump your head?"

Teddy shook his head. "No daddy."

Harry sat down with him. "Just a little scared by the shout?"

Teddy nodded. He looked at Severus. "Sorry."

Severus calmed his breathing. "You are a klutz like your mother."

Harry kissed his son. "We should thank Mr. Toby. He saved you a nasty bump."

Teddy looked at Severus. "Thank you."

Harry called Kreacher and had him take Teddy to clean up. Kreacher was the only elf he had brought with him to the manor. Teddy adored him and he was the elf Harry trusted the most right about now. Again he wondered what Sirius would have thought if he heard that. Sirius had always threatened to follow the family tradition to behead the elf. Harry had become very happy he had never followed through with it.

Severus was in pain from the action, and was trying his best to hide it. It was the first time he had actually felt the weight on his feet in two years. It held for a whole few seconds, but when he tried to take a step, he fell. He couldn't really even move the leg to do it.

Harry summoned a potion and handed it to him. "Here."

Severus ground his teeth. "I don't need it."

Harry shook his head. "You do."

Severus looked at the bottle. "I can deal with this."

Harry pushed it. "Stop being so stubborn."

Severus drank the bottle. "Fine. Happy?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Severus smirked. "Pleased to see it takes so little."

Harry shook his head. "Not about you taking the potion."

Severus grunted. "Then what?"

Harry pointed. "You stood. You almost took a step."

Severus sneered. "I fell over. I couldn't even force my foot an inch off the ground."

Harry shrugged. "It's a start. We know your legs can hold you."

Severus handed him the empty bottle. "It won't work."

Harry sent the bottle off. "It will. We start work tomorrow."

Harry had just started in the rehab section but he had hope. It was the first promising sign really that Severus would be able to walk. He had a week here away from his usual work. He planned to spend most of the time with his son but he could also help Severus. He would also have two months in the summer before he began his new job. He of course would have other things to deal with as well.

Severus watched him. "Where did you go?"

Harry was honest. "Malfoy manor."

Severus smirked. "Trying to scare me?"

Harry shook his head. "Lucius offered me legal advice."

Severus pushed. "Legal advice?"

Harry gave in. "I pressed charges against her."

Severus was pleased. "You did the right thing."

Harry shrugged. "We'll see. Court should be in two days."

Severus watched as Teddy was coming back. "It is best for you and him."

Harry sighed. "Her bail hearing is tomorrow. She may get out."

Severus reminded him that Molly and Arthur didn't have that kind of money. Arthur may have been promoted with a raise and didn't have kids to support but still. The couple had got reward money but had used most on their house renovations, and retirement savings as well. Harry hoped they wouldn't risk their house or retirement on her. He knew George would not bail out his sister. Or Charlie. They were talking when Harry was informed there was a floo call for him. He had contacted Andromeda before he had come back.

Harry kissed his son. "I'll be back in a few moments. How about a nice quiet book this time? A bit safer."

**Please continue to review.**


	13. bail hearing

Hermione had done her best by Ginny. She worked mainly with the ministry but she knew one attorney in the area. And he was willing to take on the case pro bono as well. Hermione knew the hardest thing was going to the Burrow and telling her husband and in laws. She was shocked Harry had gone through with it. She had mixed emotions if she was honest with herself. She knew her husband would be furious and Molly would surely be as well. But she knew Ginny had definitely been wrong in taking Teddy as she had. Hermione felt guilt as she had been encouraging Ginny to show more interest in Teddy as of late. But she hadn't meant for her friend to kidnap the child either. And while Ron may have thought it wasn't kidnapping, Hermione didn't agree. She could only imagine if their child who she now carried, had been taken. She wouldn't have cared if their son had been with someone they knew, in the long run. But Ron didn't seem to get anything other than his sister was in trouble.

When she got to the Burrow the mood wasn't the best. Things had been tense around the house since the whole restraining order. She noticed once again George was the only one not there. Molly seemed to be trying to group them together as much as possible.

Molly looked up. "Hermione, there you are."

Arthur smiled. "You're working too hard."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to finish before the baby."

Molly directed her to a chair. "You have to remember to take care of yourself for him."

Ron kissed her. "I explained you got called in."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I actually got called by Ginny."

Molly looked up. "She hasn't returned home since practice."

Ron was worried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione finally just said it. "She's in jail."

Molly shook her head. "No. She can't be."

Ron ground his teeth. "He pressed charges?"

Hermione nodded. "She was arrested at practice. She is in a holding cell for the night."

Molly was shaken. "My daughter is in prison? No."

Arthur reminded her. "She'll have a hearing."

Hermione nodded. "Bail tomorrow, I got her an attorney."

Molly was fretting about her daughter being in prison overnight. Hermione explained that there was nothing to be done for her now. The court had finished for the day and she would have to wait for a bail hearing. She wasn't in prison, she was in a holding cell at the ministry, and if she didn't make bail she'd remain so. They didn't send them to the prison unless they were serious criminals, until after sentencing. She knew it was little comfort to Molly though. Molly would always see Ginny as the baby and not as an adult.

Bill shared a look with his other siblings including Charlie. They knew without taking a loan on their house, the only money their parents had was the retirement vaults they had set up. George was the only one with a great deal of liquid assets.

Molly was surprised when George appeared. "I wasn't expecting the two of you."

George had his wife with him. "Fleur just contacted us. She thought we'd like to know."

Fleur didn't mention she had also called Harry when she slipped out. "I thought the entire family should be here."

Molly shook her head. "It will take a few days for us to get the money…."

Arthur shook his head. "We're not taking a loan."

Molly reminded him. "She's our daughter."

Arthur reminded her. "Court will be in a few days. It won't hurt her."

Molly turned to George. "You have the cash."

George smirked. "I have helped you out before but not for this."

Molly was irate. "She is your kid sister."

Angie pointed out. "And Harry is our family."

Ron sneered. "Should have known. Harry did give you his tri-wizard."

George added. "He is a full partner actually. Even if he wasn't, I'd not be lending money."

Molly was furious. "We need to speak to Harry. He can drop this."

Fleur shook her head. "He said he'll see you tomorrow."

All eyes turned to her and she explained she had placed three floo calls. She hadn't reached him at home but at his beach home. They had all been busy talking and hadn't noticed she had gone into the sitting room. Bill wasn't surprised that his wife had done it. Fleur was always very fond of Harry and made that clear often enough. George was no surprise either. Harry had helped fund the original shop with his tri-wizard. It had been damaged in the war though. Harry had bought out the building on the first and paid for repairs. The money had allowed George to open his second shop, and made Harry a full partner. But very few people knew it except the quidditch group, until now. Harry was always a silent one.

Molly was ready to floo him. "He will come here. He has a lot to answer to."

Fleur was the only one to ask. "Answer to? For what?"

Ron was furious. "For what? Our sister is in prison."

George agreed with her. "For a crime she committed. Harry is the victim in this."

Molly looked at Bill, Percy and Charlie. "One of you can help her. Ron is still in training."

Bill shook his head. "No. My wife is right."

Charlie agreed. "I told Harry he should do it."

Percy shook his head. "I don't have the liquid assets. And I won't mortgage my house for her."

Molly was in tears. "None of you will support your sister? None of you?"

Bill reminded her. "We will all go to court to be there for her."

Arthur held his wife. "Molly, she will have to face this."

Molly pulled away. "My baby is in prison. There is nothing okay about that."

Fleur looked at her husband when Molly was gone and apologized. He and his brothers assured her that she had been right. Ron was the only one who agreed with his mother on all of this. Percy had been a bit of a surprise and if he had the liquid money, he may have put up bail. He wasn't always close to Ginny but for his mother's sake he may have. None of the others thought the time would hurt her.

George shook his head. "It might actually help her."

* * *

><p>Harry had been surprised when the floo call had come in. Well not that it came but he had been expecting Molly to be honest. Fleur had just told him Hermione had come and told them about Ginny. Harry had told her that he wouldn't be coming as he was with her son. Fleur had assured him she wasn't about to push and she understood. Harry was grateful for her. He thought Bill had definitely chosen well when he married.<p>

Harry did make a floo call to see if he could help. He had spoken to his attorney to see if the trial could be moved up so it was the next day. He hated pulling strings but he thought there was a chance. His attorney had told him the chances were slim on such a minor case.

Severus came into the sitting room the next morning. "Leaving are you?"

Harry turned to look at him. "Going to miss me?"

Severus smirked. "Like a hole in my head."

Harry didn't buy it. "Then why ask?"

Severus grunted. "You were threatening me with rehab."

Harry hadn't forgotten. "I remember. We will start when I get back."

Severus smirked. "Where are you going?"

Harry put on his cloak. "London. Ginny's bail."

Severus shook his head. "You're not about to bail her out are you?"

Harry smirked. "Why would I have her arrested to bail her out?"

Severus shrugged. "Too noble for your own good."

Harry sighed. "No. But I told the family I'd be there."

Severus motioned to Teddy. "You're taking him to court?"

Harry shook his head. "I will drop him with Ted at his office."

Teddy shook his head. "No. Stay."

Harry picked up his son. "Teddy, I don't want to leave you with just Kreacher."

Teddy pointed. "Mr. Toby. Mr. Toby read story."

Harry looked at the man. "It would be better for him."

Severus grunted. "I said I'd not be a baby-sitter."

Harry took his son. "We'll be back for lunch. You don't mind Grandpa Ted's office."

Teddy shook his head. "No fun. Grandpa work."

Severus broke in. "He can remain. If only to spare Ted's co-workers."

Harry turned to him. "Are you sure?"

Severus reached and took the boy. "Go. Before I come back to sanity and change my mind."

Harry kissed his son. "I'll be back to have lunch."

Harry was surprised Severus was willing and left before he changed his mind. Harry wouldn't be gone that long really. They were to have dinner with the Tonks but they would spend the afternoon here. Harry was relieved that he didn't have to take Teddy with him. He knew Teddy would be fine with his grandfather but it wasn't ideal. Ted had unfortunately taken some more hours at work since Harry had the week off.

Ted was waiting but he wasn't upset Teddy hadn't come. He thought it best for Teddy and would see his grandson at dinner. He didn't ask Harry who was watching over Teddy. He knew Harry would have asked one of his friends this time.

Harry saw Molly coming his way. "Time to face the fire."

Molly stopped in front of him. "You have to drop the charges."

Harry shook his head. "We have been over this Molly."

Molly was shaking. "Harry you can't leave her in a prison cell."

George was next to Harry. "You make it sound like she is in Azkaban."

Molly turned to him. "She may well be."

Harry went to head into the court room. "I don't believe she will."

Ron sneered. "Knowing you, you'll likely have the book thrown at her."

Harry turned back. "Knowing me? I thought since we have been practically brothers since we were eleven, you would know me."

Ron didn't back down. "Did you turn into a Slytherin before or after you changed your last name?"

Harry ground his teeth. "I guess you're right I have changed, I grew up. You're the one who seems to not have changed at all."

Harry went into the court room seething mad. He loved Ron like a brother but sometimes it was hard to do so. He and George had become much closer over the years than he and Ron had ever been. Hermione was still one of his best friends even if she was married to Ron as well. Harry was relieved to see at least Bill and Fleur sat near him, as well as George and Charlie. He noticed Rodger had come as well.

Ginny was brought out and she looked pale. She looked at them. "You have to get me out of here."

Molly was in tears. "You'll be free soon."

The judge spoke. "Ginnevra Molly Weasley you have been charged with kidnapping."

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't kidnap him. He is my boyfriend's son."

Thomas Bones spoke. "It is the child's father who has pressed charges against you."

Ginny shook her head. "This is a mistake."

He finished. "You are to be held until trial in two days' time, unless you can pay a 5000 galleon bail."

Ginny was in tears as she looked at her family for help. "Please."

Molly looked at Harry as they were about to leave. "You can pay it."

Harry shook his head. "I'm done trying to help her."

Harry left without another word though he'd be back for trial. He had to be but he would have gone even if not made to testify. Harry returned to the manor where he wanted to focus on his son and Severus. He waited until Teddy was down for a nap, before he told Severus what happened, and started his rehab. Severus seemed slightly impressed that Harry had held his ground on it.

Severus looked at the bars. "What is this?"

Harry helped him up. "We need to work on you standing."

Severus grunted. "I held for a whole few seconds."

Harry agreed. "These will steady you. And with time, you'll stand longer."

Severus grunted. "Standing is not walking."

Harry shrugged. "Like when Teddy began walking, baby steps."

Severus went to sit. "I am not a child."

Harry agreed. "Then stop acting like one."

Severus was furious, as he had never been called a child since he was one. He was an adult and he didn't appreciate being spoken to like a child. Or having this obnoxious brat thinking he knew what was best for him either. Harry might be a healer now but he was still his former student. He gave in and tried standing, just to shut the boy up, with Harry not holding. He managed a whole 30 seconds, before he had to sit again.

Harry though was smiling. "See, already making progress. Now we'll take a breather and try again."

**Please continue to review.**


	14. Ginny's trial

Harry and Severus had worked the day before until nearly dinner. Teddy had spent the time either napping or playing in the same room. By the end of the day Severus was able to stand for about a minute. The man seemed to be unable to see that this was progress of any kind. Harry though continued to see it as hope that the man would make progress. He was determined to prove the man wrong no matter how long it took. And it was only in part due to wanting to give him back to the Malfoys. He admitted a lot of it had to do with wanting to win a fight once in a while with him. He knew it was unprofessional of him and he was twenty, but he could admit it to himself a bit.

Teddy was quite amused watching as well. Harry had told his son it was like when he had learned how to walk when he was a baby. Teddy wanted Mr. Toby to be able to walk, so he could help Teddy without a wand, make a sandcastle. Or play blocks in here with him.

Severus was woken up early the day before the trial. Early even for him. "Huh…."

A little voice said. "Mr. Toby wake."

One of Severus' eyes opened a bit. "What are you doing in here?"

Teddy was sitting on the bed. "Wake Mr. Toby."

Severus groaned. "Tell your daddy I need my sleep."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy asleep."

Severus peered at the little boy. "He's asleep? How did you get in here?"

Teddy had a mischevious grin. "I get out bed."

Severus groaned. "I can see that."

Teddy was proud. "Wake Mr. Toby. Eat."

Severus struggled to sit. "What do I look like, an elf?"

Teddy shook his head. "No. Nose more crooked."

Severus groaned. "Well go find Kreacher, or better yet, your dad."

Teddy didn't move. "Mr. Toby like pancakes?"

Severus summoned his chair. "We will go find him together."

Managing to get into the chair, Severus took the boy into his lap. He knew Harry and Teddy had chosen rooms on the main floor as well. Usually Harry would have been in the master suite but not now. He thought it made more sense to be on the main floor and closer to Severus. Severus had tried to insist that wasn't needed. And now he had a two legged intruder in his room. He wondered if the boy was still in a crib and could get out.

Not knowing which room was Harry's, he headed instead for the dining room. He summoned Dotty and had his own elf make some pancakes. He would do anything to make the boy happy and get out of his lap. Harry arrived around the same time as the pancakes.

Severus saw him watching from the door. "What are you smiling at?"

Harry shrugged. "Just enjoying watching you and my son."

Severus smirked. "Maybe you'd like to take him?"

Harry didn't move. "He looks fine where he is."

Severus grunted. "He can climb out of his crib."

Harry smirked. "Here I thought you took him."

Severus shook his head. "Not on your life."

Harry went to take his son. "He moved to a big bed recently, since he started getting out of his crib."

Teddy shook his head. "No. Sit with Mr. Toby."

Harry made a booster seat next to the man. "How about you sit between us?"

Severus shook his head. "Maybe I'll take my food in bed."

Harry looked up. "No. Besides, after I take Teddy to his grandparents, we will start."

Teddy didn't want to leave but his Grandma wanted to see him. Harry knew Teddy would be happy when he saw her though. He had done rehab with Teddy there but it would be easier. Besides Andromeda was missing having the boys in the house. But she knew it was good for them both. And not just because of what had just happened. It was good practice for when they moved out in the fall.

When Harry returned, he was happy his son had gone easier than he had thought. Severus was in the room where they did their rehab, which was a start. He thought the man may retreat to his room while he was gone. He sometimes thought the man was harder to reason with than Teddy.

Severus was in a lovely mood as they started. After only two attempts he wanted to stop. "I've had enough."

Harry wasn't giving in. "Have a breather."

Severus ground his teeth. "I am done."

Harry stopped him. "We have another hour."

Severus tried to move away. "I said I'm done."

Harry put a block on the chair. "And we both know you're not."

Severus grunted. "This is my life."

Harry agreed. "But I won't let you waste it."

Severus was irate. "You have no say. I am not going to continue to fight with you."

Harry smiled. "Good."

Severus smirked. "Then remove the blocks."

Harry shook his head. "If you fought half as hard to walk as you are with me, you might make progress."

Severus ground his teeth. "You are an intolerable brat."

Harry shrugged. "All the more reason to fight. The sooner you walk, the sooner you are free of me."

Severus slammed his hand down. "I could leave."

Harry nodded. "You could. Now are you ready to try again?"

Severus grumbled. "Fine."

Harry watched as the man tried again. Harry was honest, if the man fought as hard to walk as he did not to, he would do much better. The man seemed intent on proving that Harry was wrong. Harry was starting to like his cousin Draco, as Andromeda called him. He was intent on giving Draco the best wedding gift possible. And the man could yell at him all he wanted, he wasn't backing down from this.

Harry watched at the end as Severus held it for almost two minutes. "You'll be taking a step soon enough. Progress."

* * *

><p>Harry headed to London the next day. He had been up early to do physical therapy with Severus. The man had reminded him they could skip a day of it. Harry had needed something to focus on that morning. Teddy had spent the night before with his grandparents and would tonight. Andromeda had thought that Harry could use the time and he had agreed. She knew even though he had chosen to press the charges, it was taking a toll on Harry. As was the reaction of members of Ginny's family, well Molly and Ron. They both hurt Harry a lot.<p>

Harry headed for the ministry at ten. The trial should only take the day and sentencing at the end of it. Trials in their world usually happened quickly and didn't take much time. And even more so for a minor case like this and not something like murder.

George spotted him. "Harry."

Harry hugged his brother. "I thought the others would be here."

Charlie came over. "They are already in there."

George nodded. "Mum won't sit with anyone but Ron. Not even dad."

Harry felt bad. "I hate I have caused issues."

Charlie shook his head. "No. Ginny did."

Harry went to go in. "I keep trying to tell myself that."

George squeezed his arm. "Mum will see reason with time."

Harry spotted her in the room. "I hope you're right."

Charlie reminded him. "You have plenty of us even if she doesn't."

George added. "And Andromeda."

Harry sighed. "I know."

He loved Andromeda and she had become his Aunt or at times almost felt like a grandmother. But Molly had been in his life for so long. She had been the closest thing to a mother he had for many years. She wasn't his mother and he had reminded her of that since the war had ended. She couldn't fill the role that Lily had left voice in his life when his mum died. But she had given him a security and love he had always wanted. And the thought he might lose her over this, did hurt. But he knew he had done the right thing for him and his son. And if she couldn't see that he would move on. George and Charlie were right; he had others who could give him that feeling of a family now.

As the trial began, Ginny's testimony was the main piece of evidence. But Harry had testified first about what happened. As did the woman who worked at the day care as well. She admitted she hadn't been charmed, just nervous, and new on the job.

Ginny was under vertiserum and fully admitted. "I took him. I knew I didn't have the right."

The judge asked. "Why? You had to know it was wrong."

Ginny shook her head. "I thought Harry would forgive me."

The judge shook her head. "He pressed charges against you. You were broken up at the time?"

Ginny nodded. "I was sure it was a mistake. He just needed to know I loved his son. That I would raise him as my own."

The judge asked. "And do you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. He isn't even his child. The spoiled brat hates me, and I hate him."

Harry ground his teeth when he heard that. "How did I not see through her?"

As the trial drew to a close Thomas Bones stood. "Do we need time, or are we ready to vote?"

George looked at Harry when they chose to vote right away. "It's nearly done."

The female judge announced the verdict. "Ginnevra Molly Weasley you have been found guilty of kidnapping."

Thomas spoke up. "Usually this carries a stiff sentence, but your victim has spoken on your behalf."

Harry held his breath. "Lucius said they'd take it into consideration."

Thomas finally announced. "You are sentenced to six months in prison and three years parole."

Harry had hoped she'd not get prison but in truth was not surprised. Six months wasn't even half what she'd have got if he hadn't spoken. But the fact he asked for leniency and no harm came to Teddy, was taken into account. Ginny had not gone on the run and Teddy had been at the Burrow. Harry watched as Ginny was led off and wondered what she would be like in six months. But his mind was on her family as they left.

Arthur came over. "Harry, thank you."

Harry was surprised. "Why? I…."

Arthur cut him off. "You saved her years in prison."

Ron sneered. "She's in prison because of him."

Molly shocked him. "No. She put herself there."

Harry looked at her. "Molly?"

Molly was shaken. "I knew she was reluctant, but I never thought she hated Teddy."

Ron tried to reason with her. "It doesn't matter. She wouldn't have hurt him. She brought him to you."

George thought aloud. "Shows how wrong she was. She truly thought she wasn't doing anything wrong."

Harry went to leave. "I have loved having a place in your family. But I couldn't continue pretending to be in love with her, for it."

Molly called as he was leaving. "Maybe in a few weeks you and Teddy may come for dinner."

Harry turned back. "Perhaps."

Molly added. "She's my baby."

Harry sighed. "And he's mine. But Ginny's not a baby anymore."

Molly watched as he left and she felt her shoulders slump. Her husband and sons other than Ron, had been telling her that. They had all reminded her that they loved Harry before he dated Ginny. And that Ginny was no longer a baby either. Arthur had asked her how she would have felt it had been one of their sons or Ginny who had been taken. Molly wouldn't have cared if it was someone that they had known.

Molly looked at her sons and back at her husband. "Six months. Six months behind bars."

**Please continue to review.**


	15. hospital tour

Harry had not returned to the coast after the trial. He had told Severus he likely wouldn't. Andromeda had forbidden him from the manor though. She knew it was his home and Teddy his son, but she had thought it for the best. Harry would need some time after the day that he just had. So Harry was set to spend the night at Grimmauld. He hadn't since it had been renovated, the entire house done from top to bottom. The only thing that remained was the library, and the family tree. He had restored names to it, and his name appeared since Sirius adopted him. Teddy's name was now linked to his since the blood rite. He hoped one day there would be more children under his name. He looked at Sirius and even his brother, and thought how sad, that the only children under them was him, adopted. He would keep the line going.

George had insisted on taking him out for dinner and he had agreed. Charlie and Rodger had come, and Neville and Luna had met them. The quidditch buddies may have come, but chose not to overwhelm him. In the morning he had a stop to make before heading to the coast.

Lucius smiled when he saw him. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

Harry shook his hand. "I told you I'd give you a tour."

Lucius walked in with him. "I thought you may postpone, you are off for another few days."

Harry shook his head. "Teddy is with Ted. Besides I was in London anyways."

Lucius mentioned. "I heard how it went."

Harry had seen the papers. "I was a bit surprised by the six months."

Lucius wasn't. "She could have faced up to six years, if you hadn't spoken for her."

Harry put on his ID. "I know."

Lucius could see he wanted to drop it. "So where do we start."

Harry directed him down a hall. "I'll show you where I have been working."

Lucius was impressed. He admitted as they went through the halls. "Are there many from our world?"

Harry thought of Severus for a moment. "A few. Mainly out patients."

Lucius stopped. "I had heard rumors; there were people here, from the war."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Death Eaters on the run?"

Lucius sighed. "No."

Harry had to wonder but he stopped himself. "There are none here I recognize."

Lucius started walking again. "I assume not. Two years after the war, I am sure they'd have appeared by now."

Harry forced himself to agree. "I am sure they would have."

Harry had a feeling Lucius had for a moment been hoping to see someone. He wondered if it was his wife or his brother he was hoping for. He assumed Severus, he was certain that Narcissa's body had been found. Severus was thought to have been consumed by the snake. Harry felt like telling him. It still ate at him, when he was around the Malfoys, not telling them. Draco was not the only one who was mourning the man clearly. From what he understood, Lucius and Severus had been friends since their teens. Harry thought for a moment about if he had not warned Severus. Lucius could have found him here in the hospital. But he shook away the thought. Forcing the reunion would have been no good.

Lucius seemed impressed even if he had that slight disappointment. He had every intention of investing into the program at the hospital. He and Harry had some coffee part way through, but he invited Harry back for an early dinner. His son as well as the Tonks would be there.

Harry smiled when at the manor he saw his son. "Teddy, I missed you."

Teddy ran straight for him. "Daddy."

Andromeda kissed him as he picked up his son. "I think the nights off were likely good for you."

Harry returned the kiss. "Thank you."

Draco came in with his fiancé. "I read in the papers you took my advice."

Harry smirked. "Taking credit are you?"

Draco shrugged. "You obviously spoke on her behalf. She should have got six years."

Lucius called for some wine. "I think a change of topics is a good idea."

Andromeda agreed. "It will do us all some good."

Teddy noticed a picture on the mantle. "Mr. Toby."

Harry saw the picture and whispered to his son. "Shh…."

Draco looked at Teddy. "Mr. Toby?"

Harry explained. "Oh just a patient. Teddy has met him."

Andromeda laughed. "Teddy spoke of him more than once."

Teddy had not told his grandparents that Severus was with them on the coast. But he had mentioned playing with the man on occasion. Harry realized his son must never have seen a picture of Severus here before. But of course the picture was on the mantle and above his eye line. He hoped neither Lucius nor Draco had taken much notice. He didn't know how to explain why his son called the picture Mr. Toby.

Teddy looked at Harry when Harry took him to the washroom. "Photo, Mr. Toby."

Harry sat him down. "It is. But we can't tell anyone Teddy."

Teddy confused. "Why?"

Harry knelt. "Because it is a surprise. Mr. Toby is playing hide and seek of sorts."

Teddy cocked his head. "Oh. Uncle Luc and Draco find him?"

Harry sighed. "Hopefully in a while. But we have to help Mr. Toby learn to walk first."

Teddy smiled. "Then he play."

Harry nodded. "Then he can play with you. And play hide and seek again with Uncle Luc and Draco."

Teddy beamed. "I no tell. I good at hide seek."

Harry kissed his son, and when he was done, he took his son to the dining room. He truly hoped Teddy could keep his mouth closed. Like the hospital, part of him thought it could be easier. Severus couldn't blame him, if Teddy let it slip to the others. But he was reminded, he had assured Severus, it wasn't a concern that Teddy knew about him. And he already concluded, that a shock like that, was no good for any of them.

Pansy smiled when he returned. "Now you're single, does it mean I can find you a guy to set you up with?"

* * *

><p>Harry had spent the night with his son again in London. He had planned to go home that night, but he had decided to spend one more evening. He thought how all the women in his life seemed to want to set him up. Luna and Angie had both spoken of it when out after court. And now Pansy. Even Andromeda wanted him to consider dating. And all at one point, like George and Charlie, insinuated it should be a guy. He still had no idea what he made of the comments. But he had agreed to at least consider going out with Charlie and Rodger to one of those clubs.<p>

Harry and Teddy headed back for their last four days at the coast. Harry was scheduled to return back to work on Wednesday. He would have gone back a day earlier, but because of Lucius' tour, he changed that. He wanted the time with his son as well as for Severus.

Severus was on the beach. "I was wondering if you'd return."

Harry smiled. "We really are growing on you."

Teddy was all smiles. "Miss Mr. Toby. Me play hide seek too?"

Severus turned. "What is he babbling about?"

Harry summoned Teddy's sand toys. "Why don't you start on a castle?"

Teddy nodded but looked at Severus. "Help please."

Severus looked at Harry. "What?"

Harry quietly explained what happened. "They didn't notice."

Severus ground his teeth. "I knew this was stupid."

Harry stopped him. "Teddy won't tell."

Severus shook his head. "I am supposed to trust a two year old to keep his tongue?"

Harry sighed. "Why don't you tell them?"

Severus went to go. "We have been over this."

Harry continued. "Lucius seemed to be looking for you."

Severus sneered. "Lucius is not one for foolish settlement. Perhaps for his son, but not….."

Harry cut him off. "I don't think you give him enough credit."

Severus' hand curled into a ball. "He moved on. I have been dead two years."

Harry went in front of him. "Maybe people don't move on as quickly as you do. Two years is a short time to forget someone."

Severus ground his teeth. "I have not forgotten them."

Harry shrugged. "You could have fooled me."

Severus headed into the house and for now Harry didn't stop him. Teddy was a bit upset that he hadn't remained to help. Harry just told his son that the man was a bit tired and needed a nap. Teddy had noticed that Severus had to nap a lot so he didn't think it unusual. He was happy, as his daddy sat down, and started making the castle with him. Harry even made the Slytherin crest for it, since his son insisted it had to be included. He included his own house crest though, as he was not about to allow his son to be converted on him.

He later took his son into the house, for some lunch and then to put him down for a nap. He saw no sign of Severus for lunch, and made sure the elf took him some food. He was in the den, after his son had gone down for his afternoon nap.

He didn't hear Severus come in until the man said. "Where is he?"

Harry didn't turn. "Taking a nap."

Severus wheeled fully in. "Are we doing rehab or not?"

Harry turned slightly. "I am not the one who has been pouting in my room."

Severus went to leave. "Forget it."

Harry closed the door with his wand. "Seeing as you came all this way."

Severus grunted. "I know I would never hear the end of it, if I skipped."

Harry walked over to him. "If that's what you need to tell yourself."

Severus managed to get up with the poles. "Can we just work?"

Harry shrugged. "Nice change from you usually fighting me."

Severus grunted. "As you reminded me, the sooner I work, the sooner I am free of you."

Harry agreed. "Glad to see you can see reason."

Severus still thought the boy was foolish and would be proven wrong. He didn't think there was a chance he would walk again. But the boy seemed determined to prove him wrong. He had thought being stubborn would convince the boy eventually to back off. It seemed that Harry would not take the hint though. He would just have to show the boy what a hopeless cause it was, and he would back off.

Harry watched him on his fourth attempt. "Try lifting your foot."

Severus sneered. "I can't."

Harry wasn't backing down. "Just try."

Severus was furious. "I can't."

Harry shook his head. "You said you couldn't stand more than 20 seconds too."

Severus sat back down. "I can't."

Harry shook his head. "You can. And we will keep doing this until you do."

Teddy seemed to come to Severus' rescue as he appeared. "Daddy, why yelling?"

Harry picked up his son. "Mr. Toby is not listening well to what I am teaching him."

Teddy looked at the man. "Daddy good teacher."

Severus smirked. "I might have to disagree."

Harry grunted. "I thought you'd approve. I am starting to sound like you in the classroom."

Severus didn't think that funny. "I think it time for some air."

Harry put on his best Slytherin smirk. "Indeed."

The man grunted and headed for the doors. Harry could admit perhaps he was sounding like the man in the classroom. He didn't think he had ever been nearly as frustrating and stubborn to teach. He had tried to learn, it wasn't always easy, with this man as a teacher. He wasn't the most approachable, or good at explaining. And there were always Slytherins who were trying to blow up his potion on him.

Teddy looked at him. "I thought Mr. Toby have nap. He still grumpy daddy."

**Please continue to review.**


	16. new addition

Harry and Teddy had returned back to London finally. Harry only had another few weeks left before he finished healer training. He had thought he'd have to make up the time he had missed. He had though been told he had worked so much over time, he had logged more than enough hours to make up for it. He couldn't believe in six weeks he'd be graduating once again. Thanks to spells, becoming a healer was much quicker than a muggle doctor, though it was a continued learning process. He knew his family was going to ignore him and throw him a small party. He had never got to celebrate finishing Hogwarts. The school had a lunch to celebrate most years, but because of the war, obviously not during his own. His family wouldn't allow his healer training graduation to pass without notice. He had worked extremely hard to finish healer training in two years. Many took at least three years to finish it, but he had excelled, more than at Hogwarts. Likely as he was dedicated and not distracted.

He spent afternoons with Severus at the coast. The hospital actually worked out with him, so he could count his work towards his program. He had been doing it after hours when he first took Severus. But the hospital reminded Harry, that Severus was one of their patients as well.

Harry watched the man two weeks after he and Teddy returned to London. "Let's try this again."

Severus grunted. "I am tired."

Harry shook his head. "I would have thought you'd have learned by now."

Severus smirked. "Is your bed side manner this warm with your other patients?"

Harry shook his head. "No. You bring the best out in me."

Severus managed to stand. "Lucky me."

Harry smiled as he watched the man. "I think you are."

Severus managed two steps. "There."

Harry shook his head. "Another."

Severus went to summon his chair so he could sit. "No."

Harry pushed. "Another."

Severus grunted. "Damned lion."

Harry smiled as the man continued. "If being an insufferable lion will get you to work, then I'll continue."

Severus grunted. "What was your excuse in school?"

Harry shrugged. "Keeping you on your toes."

It had taken a few weeks, but Severus was able to take some steps. His legs were completely straight, he couldn't bend his knees yet. And he had to hold on to the poles, or he would have fallen over. Harry had ordered some magical crutches, and they should be arriving the next day. He thought the man was ready for them. He wouldn't be able to walk very far, but it would definitely be a next step for him in this.

Severus sunk down into the chair when the brat allowed him to. He had no idea why Harry was grinning at him like some cat. He seemed to think Harry had been around Lucius too much recently. His friend had a way of looking at him like that as well.

Harry noticed the odd look. "Where did your mind go?"

Severus didn't think. "You just reminded me of Lucius."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A compliment?"

Severus grunted. "Even my best friend has his bad sides."

Harry laughed. "I guess. He did make friends with you."

Severus went to leave the room. "Among them."

Harry followed. "The anniversary is this weekend."

Severus stopped. "I have not forgotten."

Harry pressed. "Draco and Lucius will visit your memorial."

Severus was losing it. "When are you going to give up this ridiculous quest?"

Harry shrugged. "When are you going to tell them you're alive?"

Severus turned back. "Never."

Harry didn't back off. "Then I guess that is my answer."

Severus ended up not going out into the hall as he had planned. He headed instead for the doors which led out onto the beach. He wasn't able to go right down to the water, as even a magic chair had some limits. His chair didn't float over sand, but ran on it, like a muggle chair. But he was able to get close enough, on the little path, like he had with Teddy. And it was a change from being stuck in a hospital room.

He realized Harry came. "I'd like to be alone."

Harry didn't leave. "Would you like to be closer?"

Severus grunted. "Offering to carry me?"

Harry shook his head. "If you had crutches it would be possible."

Severus was red. "I can't."

Harry smiled. "You could for a few feet. I have ordered a pair."

Severus called as Harry was walking away. "Why are you doing this?"

Harry turned back. "You know why."

Severus shook his head. "The crutches. The potion table. You didn't have to."

Harry shrugged. "Because your appreciation makes it so worth it."

Severus called as the boy went to apparate. "Indeed."

Harry left the beach to head home to his son. He promised Teddy that they would come back on the weekend. His friends were still asking him to go out to a club one night. He had been putting it off but he knew this weekend he'd likely have no escape. He could admit perhaps he needed it. He would be done med school in a few weeks and needed more. He'd be busy with work and his son, but still have more time.

Severus watched the waves. "Almost two years."

* * *

><p>Harry had tried to put off going on this night out. He had tried to tell his friends they should wait until he was done medical school. But they were having nothing of it. Harry needed to have a personal life beyond his son they kept reminding him. And now that Ginny was out of his life, he had no excuses. He gave in and agreed to go out with Charlie, but George and Oliver were coming along. They had tried to point out they weren't gay and it was not quite their scene. Harry reminded them he wasn't sure he was either. Luna was coming as well, she had insisted.<p>

But Saturday was going to be even more eventful. Molly finally got her way, and Harry was coming over for an early dinner. She was going to baby-sit Teddy when they went out after. He was a bit surprised, he was worried how she'd react to him dating someone else.

Harry visited Severus first with Teddy. "We have a gift for you."

Teddy nodded. "Sticks."

Severus smirked. "Wow, your generosity knows no end."

Harry produced the crutches. "Crutches as I promised."

Severus looked at them. "I don't see the purpose. I can only walk a few steps."

Harry pointed out. "It will help with strength, even if only a few steps."

Severus grunted but accepted them. "Fine."

Harry went to pick up his son. "Time to go. We're having dinner at the Burrow."

Teddy shook his head. "Stay with Mr. Toby. He not read me yet."

Severus smirked. "The house has been so quiet without you two."

Harry promised his son. "We'll come back tomorrow. We can see how Mr. Toby worked out with the crutches."

Teddy smiled. "Mr. Toby read again?"

Severus sighed. "Well I guess it will stop you from being a dunderhead like your father."

Teddy looked at his daddy. "What dundy head?"

Harry shook his head. "A silly word grownups use."

Teddy waved at him as they left. "Bye dunderhead."

Harry laughed as he took his son from the home. He hoped though that Teddy wouldn't use that term for any other people. He told his son, when they arrived at the Burrow, the term was only to be used with Mr. Toby. It wasn't a bad word, but he didn't like his son using it. His son seemed to understand and promised he wouldn't use the word. His son was pretty good about things like that in the past. But he didn't need to explain where his son had picked up such a term. It wasn't a term Harry or people in his family usually used, or around him.

As he approached the house he wasn't sure how this was going to be. He had seen his brothers but not Molly or Ron since the trial either. He prayed this dinner would go well. But he had a feeling going out drinking later might come in handy.

Harry was surprised when only Arthur was there. "I thought there was dinner."

Arthur shook his head. "Hermione went into labor."

Teddy looked at him. "Daddy?"

Harry smiled at his son. "Aunty Hermione is having her baby."

Teddy clapped. "Baby."

Harry laughed. "Good timing. She finished law school only a week ago."

Arthur nodded. "Only a week early."

Harry took some floo powder from him. "I'd have thought you'd be there."

Arthur showed a bag. "I was just about to leave you a note. Molly sent me home for a gift she got the baby."

Harry was a bit worried. "I'm not sure Ron will want me to be there."

Arthur shook his head. "He will. Besides, Hermione wants you there."

Harry was reminded Hermione had been supportive. "I wouldn't want to miss this."

Molly was all smiles when they arrived. "The baby has come, we'll have to wait a bit though."

Hermione's parents were there as well. It seems Hermione had been in labor for hours. They hadn't told the family though until later, when she was ready to give birth. She had known Molly would hover and hadn't wanted it. George had been told, so he could bring her parents, as she had wanted her mother with her. Molly wasn't upset, she was just happy the new grandchild was here.

Harry looked at George and Angie. Angie was due in just about a month with her twin boys. Molly would sure be soon with grandchildren, as she only had Artie and Victoire now. Hermione wouldn't start work with the ministry until after Christmas, taking a proper maternity leave.

Ron appeared in the door. "You guys can come in now."

Harry was the last in and reluctant. He looked at Ron. "I'm happy for you guys."

Ron took a second but he motioned. "We're both happy you came."

Hermione was in heaven as she held her little boy in bed. "You guys have to see him."

Molly held her new grandson. "He looks like you, but Ron's coloring."

Jean beamed. "Even the freckles."

George smirked. "Poor child. I hope you at least chose a good name."

Ron said. "The anniversary is tomorrow. We considered Fred, but we know George will."

Hermione added. "So we decided on Albion Ronald Weasley. We wanted to honor not only Albus, but the rest of the order."

Arthur smiled. "I think it fitting."

Hermione looked at Harry. "We'd like you to be his godfather, with Luna."

Harry was handed the baby, Teddy was with George. "You know I'd be honored, if you mean it."

Ron finally spoke. "It seems fitting, especially since he was born almost on the anniversary. We both agree."

Harry signed the papers and was happy. It wasn't exactly a sign things were mended with Ron, but it was a start. George had told Ron a while back he planned to name his twins with the F and G tradition, and one Fred. Angie was due at the end of June, Harry's grad in between them. Harry would have graduated when Hermione did, but he had taken on an extra few weeks, because of the muggle rotation. They were all making their last breaks from childhood, into true adults. Harry wasn't married yet, but he had his son and was nearly done school.

Harry was surprised when George said they were still going out. "It'll take Teddy to Andromeda. Your mom is busy enough."

**An: Albion is a form of Albus. I never liked the name for one of Harry's sons, but with the anniversary, it seemed fitting for this baby.**

**We will see Harry's first venture to a gay bar next chapter. And Harry and Severus' relationship will start to change.**

**Please continue to review.**


	17. bar scene

Harry could admit he was a bit nervous about going. He had been out with friends before but not like this. He had always been dating Ginny when he had gone. And though his friends had always thought he needed to break up, would not have set him up with someone. But now he was single and all bets were off. And on top of that, they were taking him to a gay bar. He wasn't sure that they were right about him, but he couldn't deny maybe they weren't too crazy. And he was willing to give this a try at least once. He was just happy Oliver and George were coming too. He considered Charlie family but he barely knew him really. And it felt odd just going with him and his husband. Luna was happy to come, she had invited herself, even if she was pregnant. She wanted to be able to give Harry her support.

Part of Harry hoped Andromeda wasn't home so he'd have an excuse. Andromeda was surprised to see him, as she didn't know about the baby, and happy to take Teddy from him. The woman more than agreed with his friends about him going out.

George appeared. "Ready to go?"

Harry turned. "I thought I was meeting you."

Charlie was with him. "Some how we thought you may back out."

Andromeda shook her head. "We wouldn't let him."

Harry smirked. "Why do I feel like I am being teamed up on?"

George shrugged. "Because you are."

Ted smiled. "You know we love you and just want you to have a good time."

Harry sighed. "I know."

Teddy hugged him. "Daddy dance."

George clapped him on the back. "You have a very smart son."

Harry laughed. "I guess it won't hurt any."

Teddy reached for one more hug. "Fun Daddy."

Harry kissed his head. "I will have fun. Be good for Grandma please."

George pulled him towards the door. "No more stalling."

His brother reminded him he should be the one protesting. Not only was he married but he was also not into the gay scene. But Harry pointed out once again, he wasn't sure he was. Besides this was George's brilliant idea, well he and his friends were all involved. And if Harry was going through with it, they were coming with him. George didn't buy for a second that it wasn't Harry's scene. Harry had dated two girls, but one had been a puppy crush, and the other more like family. Charlie had made a joke about his gay radar going off with Harry.

They were met by Oliver but also Katie and Luna at the bar. Rodger met them there as well. He was surprised to see Katie, as he had not been aware she was coming with her boyfriend. It seems the women though were more happy to support Harry.

Harry looked at the bar. "I'm not sure."

Charlie shook his head. "No one in there is going to bite."

Rodger agreed. "And it's not a strip bar."

George groaned. "Thank Merlin for that."

Harry blushed. "I guess."

Charlie smiled. "We can see about that next time."

Katie reminded them. "Let's not scare him off before he enters."

Harry walked into the club with them. "Okay, this seems not bad."

Charlie smirked. "What were you expecting? Naked men hanging from the roof?"

George groaned. "I hope not."

Harry sat down with his friends at a table. He could admit perhaps this wasn't really that bad. There were women there, but other than Katie and Luna, they would be gay. But it was mainly men, more common in their world for males, as males could have the babies without a spell. Harry saw men dancing and kissing, not bothering him at all. But he had seen it in school as well and with Charlie. But this was different.

A good looking guy came his way. "Would you like to dance?"

Harry saw the encouraging looks from his friends. "Sure."

The guy led him onto the dance floor. "My name is Rick."

Harry smiled a little. "Harry."

Rick asked. "First time in this scene?"

Harry nodded. "That obvious?"

Rick shrugged. "You look a bit nervous. I promise we don't bite."

Harry laughed a little. "My friends told me."

The song ended Rick looked at the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't mind another."

They shared a drink, and Harry learned about Rick. He was one of those who was home schooled and not at Hogwarts. He worked as a vet with the ministry in magical creatures. When he said that, Harry had the suspicion it had been a set up by Charlie. Rick admitted that he was right. But assured Harry he thought he was cute, and would like to see him again. Harry had another dance and drink, and did take his floo number from him. He headed back for his friends and kept his tongue, until he was alone with Charlie a while later.

Charlie didn't deny it. "I knew you wouldn't let me set you up. You can't deny you had a good time."

* * *

><p>Harry had a good time the night before. He wasn't sure though if he would call Rick about having a real date. He could admit dancing and talking to him had been fun. And he was starting to realize that his friends weren't so wrong. But the fact Rick had been a setup was in his mind. Charlie had been working as a vet in the ministry since his return. He should have known, Harry would clue in, when he learned Rick's job. He knew his brothers had meant well, and wasn't upset. But if he was going to date, he liked to think he could choose his own date. But then again after Ginny, maybe he could understand why they had doubts about his ability to choose. But he had kept Rick's number just in case.<p>

The next day his mind was on other things. Everyone but Hermione and Ron, who were with Albion at the hospital still, were going to school. A memorial had been built on the grounds after the war. And every year there would be a ceremony there.

After the memorial at school Lucius came over. "Are you coming to the manor for lunch?"

Harry nodded. "After Teddy and I visit the graveyard."

Draco looked around. "Where is he?"

Andromeda answered. "With Hagrid. He offered to play with Teddy during the ceremony."

Harry looked at them. "Are you going to see them?"

Draco nodded. "We will before lunch."

Teddy came running over. "Uncle Draco. We see horses."

Draco knelt. "After lunch I promise. I am going to visit my Mum like you."

Teddy nodded. "Daddy and Granny take me. And see Papa too."

Draco kissed him. "I also have to visit my Uncle Severus."

Teddy looked up at Harry. "Oh."

Harry picked up his son. "We will see Draco soon."

Draco had an odd look but he nodded. "I will see you soon kiddo."

Harry went with the Tonks to Godric's Hollow. The Blacks had a family tomb like many, but Tonks was buried with her husband. Remus had wanted to be with James and Lily, and with Sirius of course. They had brought Teddy before but he had been too young to really understand it. Harry had told his son about his Mummy and Papa. But to Teddy, the terms were names to him. It wouldn't be until he was older, that he would understand. Andromeda assured Harry it was natural, and that Remus would be happy that Teddy called him daddy. Harry laid flowers for them all. The orders of Merlin were in all of their stones. All of them had finally received them, after Harry finally defeated Voldemort.

They headed for Malfoy manor for lunch after. Harry had promised the Weasleys he would see them when Albion came home in a few days. He watched his son with Draco after lunch, and thought about Severus. He and Teddy headed to the coast to see him after.

He was amazed when they found Severus on the beach. Harry smirked. "He did it."

Teddy announced their arrival. "Mr. Toby use them."

Severus turned slightly. "I made it a whole three feet."

Harry watched as the man went back to his chair. "Now it's six feet."

Teddy ran over. "You play more when walk."

Severus looked at the little boy. "Boy, isn't that just the inspiration I need."

Harry reminded him. "You did promise my son you'd read to him."

Teddy took out a book. "You promise."

Severus grunted. "Too bad you didn't have such a memory in school."

Harry shrugged. "Couldn't have been too bad. I'm about to finish med school."

Severus wheeled towards the house. "Two years. You did make some progress."

Harry shook his head. "You are full of compliments."

Teddy climbed into his lap in the den. "Book please."

Harry sat on the couch and watched as the man read to his son. He could admit he was smiling as he watched the two of them. As much as Severus fought it, he knew the man liked the time with Teddy. And Teddy definitely liked the man as well. Harry kept watching them, and thinking how natural the two of them looked together. He tried to tell himself that it was all about thinking of Draco and them.

Teddy fell asleep as he had missed his nap before, and Harry went to put him down for a nap. When his son was in bed, he headed back into the den but he watched. The man was back on the crutches and struggling Harry realized, to bend his knee.

Severus swore in pain as he stumbled. "Damn it."

Harry moved to help. "Good try."

Severus refused his help. "I don't need it."

Harry backed off. "You are starting to be right."

Severus looked up at him. "I thought you'd be with your family."

Harry nodded. "We went to the school memorial and Malfoy manor for lunch."

Severus sighed. "Malfoy manor?"

Harry nodded. "Draco went to visit this afternoon before lunch. So did Lucius."

Severus didn't believe it. "They went to see Narcissa."

Harry smirked. "Why do you keep trying to convince yourself of that?"

Severus switched topics quickly. "No glorious plans for tonight."

Harry shook his head. "Not after the memorial. Besides I went out to the club last night."

Severus attempted again, and this time he fell to his knees "Damn this."

This time Harry bent to help him up and for once he didn't get a protest from Severus about it. He could admit, as he was helping the man to his feet, there was this odd feeling. He had been working very close to the man and had plenty of physical contact with him. But for some reason as they both straightened, and he was only inches away from the other man, he thought of last night. He had no idea why he would be though. But from the odd look in the man's eyes, he was feeling or thinking something similar. For a moment neither of them drew apart.

Harry did when his son appeared in the door in tears. "Daddy scary dream."

**Please continue to review.**


	18. no interruptions

Harry and Severus were both relieved when Teddy appeared. Both of them were in total denial about the near kiss. There was no way either of them would have kissed each other. Harry told himself he was a healer and the man was his patient. Besides the man was his former hated professor. Severus was even more in denial. Harry was an insufferable lion, who went from making his life hell in the classroom, to now as his healer. Besides the boy was the spitting image of James Potter. But he couldn't deny Harry was perhaps more like his mother. He had more than his mother's green eyes. Severus had once thought Lily may become a healer, and not go into the department of mysteries as she did. But just because he might be more like his mother, that didn't mean he'd ever kiss Harry. That was just plain beyond any reason at all.

Harry spent the next days trying to ignore it as best as he could. His friends were trying to convince him to go on a date with Rick. Or were offering to go out to the bar with him again. But he had been focused on the last days of med school, which he of course aced.

On the day of his graduation he awoke to Teddy in bed with him. "Hey Teddy bear, what has daddy said about getting out of bed alone?"

Teddy shook his head. "Not alone Daddy."

Ted answered from the door. "We thought we better wake you."

Harry looked at the time. "I can't remember the last time I slept in this late."

Teddy bounced. "Nanny make special breakfast."

Ted smiled. "And you have just enough time to eat before we have to leave."

Harry climbed out of bed. "She didn't have to."

Ted shook his head. "You know how proud we are that you finished med school."

Andromeda had appeared. "Besides the elves made them."

Harry laughed. "I am just glad to have you all by my side."

Andromeda called as he went to the bathroom. "Just remember that later today."

Ted laughed when Harry groaned. "You knew you weren't getting out of one."

Harry turned on the shower. "I could hope, couldn't I?"

Andromeda scooped up her grandson. "You had no chance."

Harry knew as he took a shower, they were right. He had known his family would plan something to celebrate today. He thought of how many times they had reminded him, they couldn't celebrate when he finished Hogwarts. Like Hogwarts, there wasn't some big celebration, but there was more. There was a presentation at the ministry at lunch time. He would officially be named a healer at it. When Harry came down, he found French toast, and had to smile. He could admit that it meant a lot to have them here for him through this.

The Weasleys, Luna and Neville with her dad and his Gran, and even the Malfoys were at the ceremony. He was given his own magical stethoscope, and his new title appeared on the lab coat he wore. It may seem simple, but the ceremony seemed a lot.

Molly kissed him after. "We're so proud of you Harry."

Hermione nodded. "You did so well."

Harry looked around. "Where is George and Angie?"

Arthur laughed. "It seems they wanted to give you an out from your party."

Bill saw his shock. "Angie went into labor half way through the ceremony."

Harry smiled. "I knew they would come soon."

Molly kissed him. "You know we will just postpone your lunch."

Andromeda agreed. "I am sure we can go out for dinner after the twins are born."

Harry smiled. "I can wait. Besides I want to see the twins."

Arthur clapped him on the back. "It's only being postponed."

Andromeda agreed. "We will be celebrating this."

Teddy nodded. "Proud daddy."

Harry just smiled. "I promise I won't ditch it."

He did get whisked off for lunch though by the Tonks and Malfoys. He was reminded that the babies would take some time to come. Even the Malfoys planned to come when the original party was rescheduled. But they still came out with him. Harry may not have been one for a fuss, but it meant a lot. He tried to remind them, they could just wait a few weeks, and combine it with his birthday coming up. That didn't fly.

He and Teddy eventually did head for the hospital. They hit the gift shop as he shouldn't be the only one with a gift that day. He had already showered the couple with gifts, and had decorated their nursery. But he couldn't help but do more. He did with Albion, and would for Luna's.

Eventually they were let in and Harry smiled as he saw the couple with the twins. "Now this is the perfect celebration."

George smiled and handed his son in his arms to Harry. "Well your little godson is anxious to meet you."

Angelina's mother took the other one. "They look just like you, but George's coloring."

Harry grinned. "Luckier than Alby, no freckles and copper hair."

Molly looked in pride on her newest grandsons. "The third set of twin boys in our family."

Arthur held his wife who was in tears. "They will have a happier time of it."

Katie, who was named with Harry, tried to change topics. "What names have you chosen? Well we know ours is Freddie."

George nodded. "Frederick George, as he is our oldest."

And Angie said. "And to carry on tradition, Gabriel Fabian for your youngest."

Bill looked in pride at his nephew and godson, sharing honors for Gabe with Alicia. "Perfect choices."

George and Angie each chose a godparent. Angie was an only child, so she had chosen her two best friends. George had chosen two brothers, as he considered Harry one as well. Harry had been the choice of both of the couple though, no better godfather for Freddy, they were sure. They knew he'd help turn Freddy into a boy, his namesake would be proud of. Molly prayed as she looked at the boys, they'd make it. Fabien and Gideon both died young, and so did Fred. But she was reminded the war was over, and these two would grow up, happy and strong.

Harry smiled as a photo was taken of him with Teddy and Freddy. "Now this is the way I'd choose to celebrate today."

* * *

><p>Though he had tried hard, no one was convinced to wait until Harry's birthday to celebrate. His celebration was put on hold for a week only. They waited until the twins were home and could attend the party. Angie and George had been shocked but touched by the nursery he had done. He had spoiled all the kids, but not like the twins. George had a special place in his heart, and his twins would always be special for Harry. Not that he didn't love and spoil all of his godchildren, and nephews. Albion, Artie and Victoire all definitely had been, and his son constantly.<p>

The day of the celebration, Harry took Teddy to the coast. It was a bit harder to explain, now that he was out of med school. But he had made a promise, and he was determined to do this. He and Severus hadn't really spoken at all, since the near kiss.

Severus saw him. "I was starting to think you had forgotten me."

Harry put his son down. "Watch it, or you will make us think you missed us."

Teddy peered up at the man. "You miss us Mr. Toby?"

The man grunted. "Every day."

Teddy ran to him. "Miss you too."

Harry watched the man on crutches. "Glad to see you have been working while I was gone."

Severus grunted. "I haven't touched them."

Harry didn't buy it. "You made a lot of progress for someone who had sat on his ass for a week."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy bad word."

Severus sneered. "Yes Daddy, bad word."

Harry apologized to his son but pressed. "You can't deny it."

Severus went to sit. "Indeed."

Harry looked at his son. "Do you want to play on the beach?"

Teddy knew that Daddy had to work. He got to come; as long as he let Daddy and Mr. Toby do their work in peace. Then he could play or read with the man when they were done. Teddy liked the beach anyways, so it wasn't much of a compromise at all. And it seemed he wouldn't just have Kreacher with him on the beach. Severus had made enough progress; he didn't need the bars any more. And with crutches, they could do his training anywhere, including down on the beach. Severus didn't protest that for once. He wished it was a sign the man would get easier.

They took a break, so Severus could help with the castle and read Teddy a book, before he went for a nap. He didn't seem to be in a better mood though when they tried to get back to work. Harry tried talking to him instead, but that was like talking to a wall sometimes too.

Severus sunk into a chair. "You know you can just stop coming."

Harry smirked. "Thanks for the permission."

Severus pointed out. "You didn't mind missing a week."

Harry sighed. "I graduated last weekend."

Severus grunted. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Harry shook his head. "It's harder to explain coming. I don't start work till fall."

Severus turned. "I don't need you baby-sitting me."

Harry smirked. "I was thinking we could move in, and you could baby-sit for me."

Severus ground his teeth. "That better be a horrible attempt at a joke."

Harry shrugged. "The baby-sitting. But this is my home I remind you."

Severus went to leave. "I will go to mine."

Harry moved the man's chair with his wand. "You're going nowhere."

Severus hit the table with his crutch. "You so bored with your personal life, you have to hang out here?"

Harry admitted. "I went on a date the other night."

Severus smirked. "Wonderful."

Harry admitted. "Well a club with my brothers. I danced with a guy Charlie set me up with."

Severus didn't know why he was being told. "I am sure you will soon be making moony eyes."

Harry reluctantly admitted. "I haven't agreed to a real date."

He had no idea why. Rick was cute, funny, a vet and smart. He liked quidditch, though like Ron a fan of the cannons, and not the United. The only problem seemed to be that he had been a setup. But Harry knew his brother was just trying to help him out. And that it shouldn't have been such a hang up. But his mind kept going to someone else, when he was thinking about kissing someone. And he was in the room with him.

Severus used his crutched and could actually behind his left knee a bit. "I am sure men will fall all over you."

Harry smirked. "Had enough of hero worshipers."

Severus shook his head. "Not our for trying the male variety?"

Harry agreed. "No."

Severus watched him. "I guess some people may not find you totally insufferable."

Harry stood. "What a ringing endorsement. I am sure you'd do much better."

Severus glowered. "Yes, middle aged crippled former spy."

Harry pointed out. "Soon you'll only be two out of the three."

Severus didn't resist as Harry tried to help. "So you keep saying."

Harry steadied him. "And you're starting to prove me right."

Severus allowed Harry to help him as best as he could." This is ridiculous."

Harry shook his head. "If we can get the left to bend, we could lose the crutches, and have a cane."

Severus grunted. "Great."

Harry reminded him. "You thought you'd never leave a chair."

Severus shook his head. "I will not admit you were right."

Harry snorted. "Oh don't worry, I wasn't waiting for it."

Severus shook his head. "You'd be waiting forever."

Harry agreed. "Kill you, to admit you were wrong."

Severus stumbled, and had to reach out to balance himself. Once again, the two found themselves extremely close. And this time Teddy was not around to interrupt them. To the shock of them both, they reached and shared a kiss. It was just a brush, little more than that, their lips barely even touched. But from the red in both their cheeks, as they pulled apart, it was enough. Neither of them was willing to admit, they had been the one to kiss the other. They were both in total denial. Both about who started the kiss, and the fact that they were both imagining another kiss.

Harry stepped back. "I should check on my son."

**Please continue to review.**


	19. twentieth birthday

Harry had found it harder to go to the coast, and not just because of school being done. The kiss kept sticking like glue on his mind. He kept telling himself that it was Severus who had kissed him. There was no way that he would have kissed the man. The man had made his life miserable in school. He knew now the man was saving his life, had been a spy, but it changed nothing. He was old enough to be his father, he had gone to school with Harry's parents. He had some strangely close relationship with Harry's mother, and his beloved honorary dad Remus too. It was nothing more than that. He felt sympathy for the man, and wanted to help him. He was a healer, it was his job. He wanted to let Draco have his godfather back, and Lucius his friend. Severus had sacrificed a lot in the war, and he deserved to have some of it back. That was it.

As Harry's birthday was approaching. Harry and Teddy spent three days a week at the coast. Andromeda didn't question it. Harry hid it, as he and Teddy were spending time at Grimmauld ever week. Harry hoped to ease his son into living away from his grandparents. When they moved into the home, the Tonks would move home too. They had their own home, they had lived at the manor, to give Harry and Teddy more room.

The day before his birthday Harry and Teddy were about to head to the coast. Ted stopped them. "Plans for the day?"

Teddy nodded. "Beach, grandpa."

Harry smiled. "It's such a beautiful day."

Ted agreed. "You two have spent a lot of time there."

Teddy beamed. "Like to swim."

Harry kissed his son. "He is turning into a bit of a fish."

Ted ruffled his curls. "We could have had your party at the coast."

Teddy looked at his daddy. "Then Mr. Toby could come."

Harry saw Ted lift an eyebrow. "We often visit him, before we go to our home."

Ted shrugged. "Are you still seeing him with your new job?"

Harry confirmed. "Just to check up. He doesn't have any family of his own."

Andromeda came in. "You could invite him tomorrow."

Teddy shook his head. "He play hide and seek."

Harry explained. "Teddy tried inviting him already. He likes his privacy."

The couple understood, especially Andromeda, who worked in the hospital. She knew Harry had met the man when doing rehab work. She knew some in their world may be embarrassed by needing such help. She had at one point wondered if Harry had a crush on someone. She had noticed he hadn't had a date with the young man he met at the bar. She wasn't the only one who had commented on that. Harry had called him, and had asked for a date the day after his birthday. Part of Andromeda worried, that he was only doing it, to make them happy.

Harry headed for the coast, thinking of it as well. Part was to make them happy, and another was about the kiss. He was thinking of the man, when he should have been thinking of someone else. He was sure when he began dating, he'd come to his senses about all of this.

Teddy was smiling when they got to the coast. "Surprise."

Harry looked at his son. "What are you up to?"

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy smile."

Harry wondered what he was doing. "You brought something for Mr. Toby."

Teddy shook his head. "No. For Daddy."

Harry was confused. "My birthday and party are tomorrow cub."

Severus' voice came. "Somehow I got roped into this."

Harry looked at the man. "What is this?"

Teddy pointed at the doors. "Party."

Harry was confused. He looked at Severus. "You'd never allow others."

Severus grunted. "I guess you could call it a party for three."

Harry went onto the beach. "How? You two are never alone."

Severus ground his teeth. "When we read. He wanted me to come tomorrow."

Teddy nodded. "He say no. He come to party."

Harry found to his surprise that there was a small picnic on the beach, There was a set up, so that Severus could even join them for it. He knew his son could be persuasive, but he was still surprised. Kreacher had done all the work, but it was still a bit of a shock. He didn't think that the man would have any interest in being involved. He had been even cooler than before, ever since the kiss. Harry didn't really understand why. The man was the one who kissed him, and not the other way around. He should be upset at himself and not Harry.

Teddy looked at his daddy. "No gift for daddy. At home."

Harry kissed his son. "You are gift enough for me."

Severus grunted. "If I knew that, I'd not have wasted my time."

Teddy clapped his hands. "Mr. Toby get you gift."

Harry was stunned when he saw it. "You got me a gift?"

Severus smirked. "Don't get used to it."

Harry was surprised when he opened it. "Severus?"

Teddy looked down, ignoring what his daddy called the man. "Daddy?"

Severus admitted. "I had the photo at my home."

There were two items in the gift. One was a frame, which had an old photo in it. Harry had been shocked to realize, the photo was of his mum and dad, Remus. Harry guessed, Severus was once in the photo, but removed himself. It was taken in their first year at Hogwarts. There was also a book, a muggle mystery Harry mentioned he liked, but the photo meant a lot. Harry said nothing until Teddy was down for his usual nap.

He looked at Severus. "This means a lot."

Severus played dumb. "You know they sell them on the alley."

Harry shook his head. "The photo."

Severus was watching the flames. "I doubted you had any from back then."

Harry shook his head. "No, just when my parents were together."

Severus turned a bit. "I assumed you'd approve."

Harry touched his arm. "Thank you."

For the third time they were this close to one another. Harry couldn't deny this time, that when their lips met, he hadn't leaned in for the kiss. The man was insufferable at times, but at that moment, the kiss made sense. Their lips more than brushed this time, there was a slight pressure, before they pulled back. Even Severus could admit they kissed, and it was perhaps he who added the pressure. But only to himself.

Harry stepped back. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Harry and Teddy had headed back to London later that day. Neither he nor Severus had spoken exactly about the second kiss. But neither were in denial about it this time. Though that didn't mean either were quite certain what had come over them. Harry was definitely confused about it all. He tried to focus on his family and his actual birthday. The party was at the Burrow as always. His quidditch friends, Neville and Luna, and even the Malfoys were coming. The Malfoys offered to host but Harry said no. He had seen the huge cocktail party that had been held for Draco. He wanted dinner, and then go out drinking with his friends. If he was being forced to have a party, that was what he would agree to.<p>

Harry and Teddy took the knight bus with George, Angie and the twins. Teddy loved the twins and was happy to take the bus with them. He was anxious for them to get bigger to play with. Victoire was the only cousin who was over a year old. There would be four Weasleys in a school year, with Artie, the twins and Alby. Harry wondered what the trouble those four would cause one day.

Harry smiled when he took Freddie. "They are getting so big."

George smiled. "You saw them a few days ago."

Teddy shook his head. "Not big. They can't play yet."

Harry laughed. "They're only a few weeks old. You'll have to wait a few years."

Teddy pouted. "I want baby brother."

George laughed when Harry looked ready to choke. "I think you'd make a good big brother."

Angie patted Harry on the back. "You know you want more."

Harry recovered. "Well I am missing a very major key to it."

George smiled. "We are trying to take care of that."

Harry smirked. "You didn't invite him?"

Angelina shook her head. "He considered. But thought it was a bit soon, before a first date."

Harry agreed. "I don't plan on introducing my son to anyone so soon."

Teddy grinned. "I know Mr. Toby. I like."

Bill had heard as they were around back. "More reason to date. Your son is quite intent on this poor patient."

Harry was glad his son had been having a nap when they kissed. He had been both times Harry and Severus had kissed. His son already seemed to like the two of them together. Teddy was a bit too young to know about dating and marriage though. Luckily he called the man Toby, and not Severus, which was not a common name. No one caught onto the fact that Toby was a short of Tobias. Harry thought it a bit odd. The man was Toby Prince, Prince being his mother's last name. Harry remember from the pensieve, how abusive Tobias Snape had been to his son and wife. Prince made sense, as he knew the man's Aunt helped raise him after his mother died. But Tobias was his middle name.

The family and the other guests were waiting in the back gardens. It was a good thing it was summer, or there would have been no room. The guys and a few of the girls, were meant to take him out for drinks later. He didn't know, but Rick was meant to meet them later.

Molly mugged him. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry returned the hug. "Thanks for doing this."

Lucius smiled. "You know I was happy to as well."

Harry looked at him. "Sorry, but not up for a black tie affair."

Draco smirked. "That was my fiancé mainly. Though dad does go overboard, even now I am an adult."

Pansy smiled. "Glad you invited us."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I invited you, these two tagged along."

Draco shook his head. "If I didn't know your tastes, I may hex you for flirting with my fiancé."

Harry laughed. "You must be used to it. You have a beautiful fiancé."

Draco snorted. "No. I'm the only one her father hasn't scared off."

Ron came over. "Happy birthday mate."

Harry knew Ron wasn't thrilled to have the Malfoys there. He hadn't grown much past his opinion of Slytherins, since he finished school. Harry was glad though that he could be polite to them. They were Harry's family as well. Harry had only though began to get to know them the past few months, since that first dinner. But Teddy adored them, and Harry could admit his cousin and Lucius were growing on him. It gave him even more incentive, to get Severus walking again, and make him come back. He would want them both to smile more again.

There was a pizza dinner and Harry was showered in gifts. He smiled when he opened Luna's. "A camera? Thanks."

Luna kissed him. "You will see there is a theme."

Harry had noticed already. "Where is it leading?"

Lucius handed him a gift. "This is from us, as well as your Aunt and Uncle."

Andromeda explained. "It's a portkey. We thought you and Teddy deserved a vacation."

Ted added the last. "A week at a Black home in the South of France."

Teddy beamed. "Swim."

Harry laughed. "I think we'd both enjoy some time away."

Charlie whispered to Oliver. "Might want to send him before he gets too serious."

George looked at his brother. "Teddy is already on him for a little brother."

Harry winced. "No wonder. He listens to you guys too much."

Teddy shook his head. "No Daddy like Mr. Toby."

Draco turned. "We might have to meet this man. Your son seems to want to play matchmaker."

Harry shook his head. "You can't….."

Teddy spoke up. "You ruin the hide and seek. You have find your Uncle by self."

Draco and Lucius suddenly both looked at Harry in absolute confusion. Harry shot a look at his son, but he knew this time he was heard. And not just by both Malfoy men, but most of the others at the table. He had no idea how he was supposed to cover it up this time. He had told his son that they couldn't tell the Malfoys, and he had been good so far. But he was reminded his son was not even two and a half years old.

Draco ignored Harry and knelt next to Teddy. "What do you mean my Uncle?"

**Please continue to review.**


	20. truth out

Draco and Lucius shared a look over the words of Teddy. They could see from the reaction on Harry, that it wasn't an innocent mistake. They could see that Harry was hiding something from them. But Teddy's words made absolutely no sense to either of the Malfoy men. There was only one person that Draco ever referred to as his Uncle. Well two, but one was sitting at the table, and Teddy called Grandpa. Lucius had no brothers or sisters by blood, but he did give Draco an Uncle. But he had died in the final battle, and Harry knew that better than anyone. But Lucius had a nagging doubt in the back of his dead. There was a reason he had asked about war victims, when he had been on the hospital tour.

Harry was trying hard to come up with a way to explain this all. He had sworn to Severus that he wouldn't let them know. He hadn't, he hadn't broken his healer's code, his son had told them. But he didn't think that was going to help anything here and now.

Harry tried to cut in. "He didn't mean…."

Draco looked at Teddy. "My Uncle?"

Teddy nodded. "Mr. Toby."

Lucius had come around. "Why would you think your dad's patient was family?"

Teddy grinned. "I see photo."

Draco looked at Harry and back. "What photo?"

Teddy explained. "On fire at Uncle Luc's home."

Harry shook his head. "He looks a bit like him."

Lucius shot a look. "Toby, as in Tobias?"

Harry tried to stop him. "No his name is Toby Pri….." Harry cut himself off. He knew he said way too much.

Lucius finished for him. "Toby Prince. As in Severus Tobias, the heir of the Prince family."

Draco looked at Teddy. "Why do you think he is my Uncle? Just because of the photo?"

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy say."

Andromeda came to their side. "Perhaps we should take this inside."

The Malfoys seemed to remember they were surrounded by people. It was Harry's birthday and likely not the best time for this kind of talk. But they needed to find out what the little boy meant. Maybe he was confused. Lucius had told himself he was crazy, when he looked at the hospital. Harry had made sense, if he was alive, he'd have come back by now. His brother loved him and Draco, he would have come back for them. He truly believed this had to be some kind of mistake. But Teddy seemed to be so sure about this all.

Dinner was done and the cake would wait. Harry's friends headed out, and said they would meet him at the bar later. George told him to send his elf if he wasn't coming. Harry found himself alone with the Tonks, his son, and the Malfoys.

Harry looked at Andromeda. "Maybe you should take Teddy home."

Draco cut in. "So you can continue to hide it from us?"

Lucius was furious. "Is he alive?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't."

Draco didn't let him get away with it. "Is he?"

Harry wished he could. "I can't. I'm a healer."

Lucius looked at Andromeda. "Where is that house?"

Harry tried to stop him. "You can't go."

Andromeda shook her head. "Lucius, the house belongs to Harry, and the wards….."

Draco looked at his Aunt. "It's a Black home. You know what he means to me."

Harry tried to stop them. "You can't go."

Lucius looked at him. "How would you feel if that was Remus and we knew?"

Harry sunk down onto a bench and he was so conflicted. He had sworn to Severus that he would not tell the Malfoys where he was. He was a doctor and it was part of his oath as well. Teddy had told them, so he wasn't breaking any oath. But he kept picturing the man. And though he kept telling the man he had to come back, but held back. He could have allowed Severus to be found in the hospital but warned him.

Lucius and Draco were angry but they knew Harry. They knew he was a healer, and he wouldn't have lied to them to hurt them. He was also their family and had a big heart. But they were having trouble making sense out of any of this either.

Lucius sat. "How?"

Harry sighed. "He was saved by a veela."

Draco was upset. "He has been alive all this time? Does he have amnesia?"

Harry wished he could say it. "No."

Lucius looked at his son. "He must have had a reason."

Draco was irate. "What reason? He let me think he was dead."

Harry admitted. "He's been paralyzed. He was confined to a wheelchair until recently."

Draco sunk onto the table. "So? We would have stood by him."

Lucius laughed. "You know how stubborn he is. He probably thought he'd be a burden."

Harry confirmed it. "He believes you're better off thinking him dead, then like this."

Draco shook his head. "That's ridiculous. He is family."

Lucius looked at him. "You said he was."

Harry confirmed he had been working with the man. He knew he shouldn't, but explained Severus was using crutches now, and would likely soon be able to use a cane. But that it would take time, and the man still refused to admit that he was making any progress at all. And as long as he didn't think he'd get better, he refused to come back. He was certain the Malfoys had moved on with their lives without him.

Lucius stood. "You tell that brother of mine to get his ass back here, or we will hunt him down."

* * *

><p>The Malfoys had agreed to wait for a few weeks. They wanted to storm the house and see Severus, and Harry couldn't blame them. He didn't think he'd have waited, if it was Remus. He had felt such guilt, and he knew they were right to be upset with him. But he had done what he thought was the best. And he had been keeping his healer oath as well. Draco had come with him to the bar to drink with his friends later. None of the others had asked about Severus. They hadn't wanted to know really, and had chosen not to push him.<p>

Harry headed for the coast, and knew he had to reason with the man. He was taking a chance, Severus could just pick up and leave. He knew he could put Severus in another home. But the man would leave, and not only the Malfoys would lose him.

Teddy was with him. He smiled when he saw Severus. "Mr. Sev."

Severus' head snapped up. "What did he call me?"

Harry sighed. "It's what I came to talk to you about."

Teddy beamed. "Mr. Sev. Uncle Sev."

Severus glared. "How does he know?"

Harry shook his head. "I told you about the photo."

Severus grunted. "He hasn't called me that till now."

Teddy was oblivious. "Draco call you that."

Severus went pale. "Draco? Draco?"

Harry tried to calm him. "It's not what you think."

Severus was furious. "You opened your mouth didn't you?"

Teddy voiced up. "I say. Uncle Draco ruin game."

Severus stood. "I knew I shouldn't have ever trusted you."

Harry knew that he had to stop him from leaving the room. He knew if the man left the house, he may never see him again. The Prince family had a number of homes, and most of them were not known. Even the Malfoys wouldn't be able to find out where the homes were. The man would disappear, and the Malfoys would never see him again. And neither would Harry or Teddy for that matter. He tried to tell himself it was just about the blondes and his son. He knew how much Teddy cared about the man, and he'd be upset if he was gone.

Severus went for his wand. He would summon the damned bus, and he would head to the Prince home in Northern Scotland. He had put it under the Fidelius years ago, used it as a safe home, when he got it. Albus had been his keeper, so no one could find it.

Harry tried to stop him. "You can't just leave."

Severus smirked. "Watch me. You swore you'd not tell them."

Harry tried. "I didn't."

Severus looked down at Teddy. "No, you trusted a two year old."

Harry called. "Where are you going?"

Severus sneered. "Somewhere far away from you."

Harry tried. "The Malfoys want to help. There are people who care about you."

Severus turned away. "You can tell them you tried to stop me."

Harry called. "They're not the only ones you're leaving."

Severus didn't turn back. "I am sure you have other patients."

Harry walked towards him. "You're more than a patient."

Teddy was in tears. "Mr. Sev no go. No go."

Severus looked back a bit. "I was a fool to trust you."

Harry had to stop him, he couldn't let him go. The kiss kept running through his mind, as much as he tried to say it wasn't part of this. He hadn't betrayed the man. He hadn't told the Malfoys he was alive, no matter how hard it was. He had watched Lucius and Draco, and hadn't told them. Severus had to realize how many people he was hurting by walking out. And the number had only increased in the past few months.

Harry called. "Fine walk out."

Severus smirked. "I told you reverse psychology doesn't work on me."

Harry said. "How are you going to convince yourself now, that it is for the best?"

Severus stopped. "I don't have to convince myself."

Harry smirked. "Lucius and Draco know you're alive. You're not 'protecting' them anymore."

Severus went to leave again. "They are big boys."

Harry pushed. "And what about Teddy?"

Severus shook his head. "He is yours not mine."

Harry called. "I thought you a coward before, but more now."

Severus slammed the door with a crutch. "I am not a coward."

Harry went to his side. "Any time anyone gets close you run. You're scared to let anyone care about you."

Severus tried to move. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Harry moved but said. "You refuse to admit the Malfoys might mourn you. Or that Teddy will miss you. Or that I…."

His voice trailed off as the man headed through the door. He didn't know how he was going to finish the sentence. He wasn't sure he cared about the man as anything other than a patient or perhaps as a friend as well. The man was a coward, who was afraid to trust anyone at all. He didn't care he was hurting anyone who ever cared about him. He would rather push them away, before they had the chance to hurt him first.

Harry went to leave. "Run, it's the only thing you're good at."

Severus grunted. "Glad to have your approval."

Teddy was crying. "No go, no go."

Harry held him. "Daddy will have to read to you."

Teddy sobbed. "Mr. Sev tell me snake story. Mr. Sev."

Harry looked at the man. "I am going to Malfoy Manor for dinner."

Severus continued walking. "Good for you."

Harry said. "You leave and you will no longer be able to fool yourself, that they are better off without you."

Severus stood in the hall, and he listened to the boy. He had the kiss in his mind for a half moment. But he had trusted the boy. He had trusted him, that the Malfoys wouldn't learn that he was there. And now Lucius could be coming here any day. The Malfoys had been better off when they thought him dead. They had moved on without him. Any pain they had now, was because Harry had told them. This was why he didn't come back. He had been a fool to trust the boy. He had thought he could trust him because of Lily. He should have known never to trust a Potter.

Teddy sobbed over his daddy's shoulder as Harry went to leave. "Mr. Sev, no go, Mr. Sev."

**Please continue to review.**


	21. homeward bound

Part of Harry didn't want to leave, but he did. If the man was selfish enough to walk out, he couldn't stop him. He couldn't babysit the man until he came to his senses. He did have Kreacher though keep an eye on the man for him. He hoped the elf could tell where he was going in all of this. Harry told himself he shouldn't care. If the man could just walk out like that, he didn't care. It was only two kisses, and they obviously had meant very little to him. And he had made Teddy cry, which was something which made him furious. The man was a coward, he didn't care who he hurt. He didn't care if the Malfoys loved him, and missed him. Or that Teddy adored him. Or that Harry, well that Harry, he loved his son.

He headed for Malfoy manor and had no idea what to tell them. Maybe he should not have told Severus, and just let the Malfoys come here. He truly hoped that sending Kreacher would help. He was starting to hope Lucius would really kick his brother's ass.

Harry came into the Malfoy sitting room. "I'm sorry."

Lucius looked up. "He left I assume."

Harry nodded. "Or will soon enough."

Draco had come in. "I knew we should have gone with you."

Teddy sobbed. "Mr. Toby go. He no read. He go."

Harry tried to calm his son. "Daddy will read to you I promise."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy don't like snakes."

Draco reached for him. "Hey munchkin, how about I tell you one?"

Teddy looked at him. "You tell me one?"

Draco took him into his arms. "I will try."

Harry shook his head. "He really liked Severus."

Lucius grunted. "The man has a way of winning over children."

Harry grunted. "I thought it was a fluke with your son."

Harry was kicking himself about all of this. He felt bad, both for the Malfoys and for his own son. He was a healer, and he couldn't have told them about Severus. But he could have allowed Lucius to find him in the hospital. Or he could have taken them with him to the manor today. And now the man might be gone and never to return. And his son was hurting as well. He should never have allowed his son to get to know the man. He didn't introduce Teddy to him, Teddy wandered in, but he should have ended it there. He had thought though it would be good for the man. And he may have been right, but it had hurt his son in the long run. His son crying was just too much for him.

Lucius looked at Harry, and had to wonder if it was more. He could see that Harry was upset, and not just for their sake. He knew it could have been for his son. He had only really got to know Harry the past months, but he knew what a good father Harry was to his son.

Harry sunk down. "I should have taken you."

Lucius shook his head. "We didn't insist on coming."

Harry shook his head. "We should have known he'd go."

Lucius poured them both a drink. "He'll return."

Harry smirked. "He hid from you for two years."

Lucius shrugged. "But we thought him dead."

Harry accepted the bourbon. "He doesn't care who he hurts."

Lucius downed his bourbon. "I don't think you give him enough credit."

Harry sipped at his own. "He is a coward."

Lucius poured some more. "I think coward is perhaps the wrong word."

Harry drank the rest. "Then what would you call him? He runs from everyone who might care."

Lucius handed him another glass. "He has been hurt before."

Harry didn't buy it. "So have most of us. Why are you so quick to forgive him?"

Lucius sighed. "He stood by me through a lot."

Harry knew. "You were the one that told me to tell him to come back, or you'd hunt him down."

Lucius agreed. "I may be able to understand. But that doesn't mean I won't kick his ass first."

Lucius could admit he was furious with his brother, both for himself and his son. Severus damn well knew how much they both loved him. Lucius had never had much family, his father was always very cold, and his mother died when he was little. They had been tortured into the mark together. They had already been friends, but that had only strengthened the bond for them. He had trusted Severus above all else. And the fact the man allowed him to think him dead, infuriated him. Both he and Draco could have used Severus through the loss of Narcissa. And they would have both helped him to heal. The loss of his mother was hard enough on Draco, he shouldn't have been mourning his Uncle too. Like Harry, much but not all of his hurt, was for his son.

Harry's eyes went to his son. "Both our sons have been hurt."

Lucius squeezed his arm. "Teddy is young, he will recover."

Harry smiled as he watched him with Draco. "I never thought I'd be grateful for a Slytherin cousin."

Lucius laughed a little. "You could tell your son that you can talk to snakes."

Harry corrected him. "I could."

Before they could respond Kreacher appeared. "Master, he be gone. Kreacher cannot track him."

Harry explained he tried having his elf track him. "It must be a Fidelius."

Lucius agreed. "Prince Manor likely."

Harry was surprised. "Why would he go there?"

Lucius smirked. "Because it is under a Fidelius charm and he is under the impression, Albus was the only secret keeper besides him."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Under the impression?"

Lucius admitted that Albus had told him before he died. Albus had known that Severus would use the place as a safe house if he was in danger. He worried that the man would be a fool, and go there if injured, and not where there was a healer. He had told Lucius of the location, so that if Albus couldn't go, Severus could be found. He had known that Lucius could be trusted with Severus' life. Lucius hoped Severus would go there. He knew he wouldn't go to Spinner's End, Draco owned it now, and they would always have access.

Teddy's voice broke them from their discussion. "Mr. Toby, Mr. Toby."

* * *

><p>Severus had no idea what was stopping him. He knew the longer he remained, the more risk he took. Lucius and Draco would come soon. The Malfoys were too stubborn for their own good. They had been better off without him, they had moved on with their life. But now Harry had gone and allowed his son to tell them he was alive. And now they would come looking for him, he knew they would. He had to leave before they did. It would be harder for them to move on this time, as they would know he was alive. But he would leave, and they would move on eventually.<p>

He went to his rooms and began packing up his things. With spells it was easy enough, his magic had recovered over the past two years. He'd never be as strong as he was before, but he was back at adult magic levels. He stopped with the last two things.

Dotty appeared. "Master I help."

Severus stopped her. "No."

Dotty looked. "Master not take?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know."

Dotty began packing. "Master Harry work hard on for you."

Severus ground his teeth. "I know."

Dotty continued. "Master never so happy since war."

Severus looked at her. "How would you know?"

Dotty smiled. "I visit master in hospital. Master very sad."

Severus never knew. "Why? I never summoned you."

Dotty just worked. "Mistress ask me to look after her nephew. Dotty always watch over you."

Severus sighed. "My Aunt. She took care of me."

Dotty nodded. "She like Master Harry. He take care of you. And little master."

Severus picked up the book from the bed. "You will take this back to Teddy."

Dotty was surprised. "Master sure see him again."

Severus pushed the book on her. "No."

Dotty was confused. "I sure master will. Master care, like Draco."

Severus watched his elf as she finished her job. He had never thought the elf would have come to see him in the hospital. Or that she would ever know that he was alive. He had been shocked enough, that she came when Harry had told her he was alive. She had come with his Aunt from Prince Manor, when his Aunt was disinherited for not marrying. Dotty had served her and Severus ever since, but until Harry brought him here, he hadn't seen her since before the final battle.

When he was ready to go, he summoned the bus. He was in no shape to apparate all the way to the manor. He would take the bus only so far, up to Scotland, and then he would apparate from there. He had never thought to call the place home, but it would work for now.

Stan looked at him in shock. "You're dead."

He smirked. "I am indeed."

Stan shook his head. "I am seeing things."

Severus paid him. "I am a ghost. Best you remember that."

Stan stuttered as he took the money. "When people hear this, they'll never believe me."

Severus handed him more. "You won't tell anyone, or I will haunt you."

Stan nodded. "The third level is empty."

Severus told him his destination. "Keep it that way."

Stan called as he headed for the stairs. "I didn't know ghosts paid."

Severus almost laughed. "How many ghosts have you had on this bus?"

Stan shrugged. "I think you're the first."

Severus continued hobbling up the stairs. "Likely the last."

Stan called. "I wouldn't think a ghost would be on crutches. I thought you guys floated."

Severus snapped. "Punishment for asking too many stupid questions."

Stan shut up, and Severus made it with great difficulty, to the top floor. He had been working hard with Harry for the last months. With crutches, he was able to get up them, though it took a great deal of time. He for a moment thought about his rehab. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He could live with the crutches, he didn't think he'd have ever walked anyways. That damned knee would barely bend, and the other not at all.

He ground his teeth as Stan appeared some time later. "I want to be alone."

Stan handed him some coffee. "Paid for it."

Severus grunted. "Fine."

Stan turned to leave. "You're our last stop, so it will be a while."

Severus looked out the window. "Where are we?"

Stan turned back. "Nearing Stone Henge."

Severus had no idea what overcame him. "I have a change in destination."

Stan was shocked when he heard. "Planning to haunt the family? Heard they were spies."

Severus grunted. "Something like that."

Stan went down. "You should come down. It will only be moments."

Severus went to follow. "Sooner I get off of this."

When they pulled up Stan called. "Always a pleasure to have a ghost on board. Tell others about us."

Severus shook his head. "I am sure I will."

Severus had no idea what he was doing here. But somehow when he heard where they were, he had found himself coming. The book and all Dotty talk had got to him. He could admit he needed to see that Lucius and Draco were okay. And some of Teddy's crying was in his head. He was able to apparate to the front door, not setting off wards, as he knew the passwords. As he came into the den, he saw them and stopped. He stood there watching them, Harry with Lucius, and just drank them in. Of course to no surprise, Teddy saw him, and alerted them all.

Severus grunted when they all turned his way. "Not quite the homecoming party I was expecting."

**Please continue to review.**


	22. icy reunion

Lucius and Draco looked at the man who until recently, they believed dead for two years. Lucius' brother in all but blood, and Draco's godfather and second father. They had both mourned his loss for two years, though they had gone on living as well. Draco had imagined his wedding, not having either his mother or his Uncle there for him. And Lucius had looked at hospitals, wondering if he was out there, feeling like a fool though. That was until Teddy had revealed the man was alive, and hiding from them. And while Lucius could understand in a way. Draco was furious with him. He was furious for himself and his dad, for being made to mourn him. And now for the sobbing Teddy in his arms.

Harry looked at the man in shock, surprised that he had come here. He was happy, for the sake of the Malfoys who loved him. But he could admit he had mixed emotions about it. The kisses were in his head, and the man walking out. Not to mention his little boy being so upset.

Teddy was the first one to see him, but also to react. He got out of Draco's lap. "Mr. Toby, Mr. Toby."

Severus had to brace himself as the little boy hurtled at him. "What happened to Mr. Sev?"

Draco stood. "What did happen to Mr. Sev?"

Lucius motioned. "Maybe we should allow him to sit first."

Severus looked at Lucius as he moved towards a chair. "I may be borrowing your cane soon."

Lucius smirked. "I assume I can send you to my cane maker."

Harry watched him. "I thought you would never be able to use a cane."

Severus eyed him. "Indeed."

Draco looked at him. "What the hell have you been pulling? How could you believe you were dead?"

Lucius put a hand on his son. "Give him a moment."

Harry agreed with Draco. "He has had two years."

Severus glared at Harry. "I don't know where this concerns you."

Harry snatched up his son. "You're right; I'm just your former healer."

Lucius went to stop him. "You have every right to remain."

Harry shook him off. "I'm just his healer. We can have dinner another night."

Teddy was a bit upset, but he went with Harry without a protest. Though he was happy the man had come, Teddy was still a bit upset. Draco had worked his magic with the snake story he had told the little boy. Harry had no doubt; his son would soon be asking to see the man again though. Lucius was right, children that small bounced back quickly from something like this. Harry sometimes wished he was still so young. He left the room before he said or did something he'd regret. It was obvious that he was nothing but a healer to Severus.

Severus watched Harry go, and for a moment he thought to stop him. But he shook his head, to clear it of such thoughts. Harry was the one who placed him in this situation. Besides, he was sure Lucius would find him a healer to help with his rehab from now on.

Draco glared at him. "I am waiting."

Severus smirked. "Turning more into your father every day."

Lucius shook his head. "We both deserve answers."

Draco was pacing. "How could you allow me to believe you dead?"

Severus sighed. "You were better off."

Draco glared. "Better off? Better off? Losing my mother and my Uncle? In what fucking world was I better off?"

Lucius handed his son some bourbon. "Let him talk."

Severus looked at his brother. "Mine?"

Lucius smirked. "My bourbon is only for invited guests."

Severus acciod a tumbler and bottle of brandy. "I think I have earned a drink."

Draco grabbed the brandy. "You deserve nothing but a kick in the ass."

Severus looked at him. "I am a fucking cripple. I am not the Uncle you loved."

Draco didn't buy it. "The Uncle I loved had nothing to do with standing."

Lucius and Narcissa had been spies, and never could be hands on. He had spent a good chunk of his childhood with this man. He may seem cool in public, but he had always been there for Draco as well. He had taught Draco to be strong, and about chess, and helped teach him to read. He had always been there, when Draco needed someone to talk to. Yes, many of their talks had been over potions, but that wasn't the important part. It was the talks, it was the confidant, it was the Uncle that he had needed. It was the Uncle that he had mourned.

Severus sighed. "You moved on. You were happy."

Lucius finally spoke first. "I looked in every hospital."

Draco grunted. "Pansy agreed to name out first son Severus."

Severus looked at the glass. "I would not hold you back."

Draco was simmering. "I can't listen to this."

Severus showed the first emotion as Draco went to leave. "Draco….."

Lucius handed him the bourbon. "He'll come back when he cools down."

Severus looked at him. "Why aren't you kicking my ass?"

Lucius sunk down. "I assume between Draco and yourself, you are already getting it."

Severus downed some. "I thought it best."

Lucius glared. "You were always a fool."

Severus took it. "I needed to see Draco; I will be going to….."

Lucius smirked. "Prince Manor? I know the wards."

Severus glared. "I should have known not to trust Albus."

Lucius shook his head. "You seem to have trouble trusting people."

Severus smirked. "See where it gets me? I trusted Harry and…."

Lucius shook his head. "He tried to deny it."

Severus grunted. "A true Potter."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "How is it I get the feeling he is more than your healer?"

Severus glared. "It's the boy."

Lucius smirked. "Keep telling yourself it."

Severus was starting to think Harry and the Malfoys had spent too much time around each other. They both were sounding like each other. He never thought that he would see the day. Lucius laughed when he said that, saying he had only spoke with Harry the last few months now. Lucius knew his brother could not run. He had to make it up to Draco. And he could see there was something there with Harry as well.

He stood. "You will remain here, a ground floor room made, and rehab. I will broker no argument on this."

* * *

><p>It seemed that Harry and Draco thought more alike than Severus would have thought. Harry had taken his son home to his grandparents. Andromeda and Ted had been shocked when they had learned about Severus. But they had taken the news far better than the Malfoys had. They had never had a personal relationship with the man. Andromeda though knew how much her nephew loved him, and was upset for him. But they knew Harry, and knew he had just kept his oath. And believed that he had done whatever he could, to get the man to come back.<p>

They were the ones who insisted he go out and blow off some steam. He hadn't wanted to drink alone, and convinced Oliver to come join him. Oliver was his only unmarried friend, well close enough to talk to, and needed it. Oliver was happy to come out with him.

Oliver saw him at the pub. "Hey Harry."

Harry looked up. "Thanks for coming."

Oliver sunk down. "I knew you needed a friend if you called."

Harry sighed. "Katie didn't mind me borrowing you."

Oliver shook his head. "Out with Alicia anyways."

Harry ordered him a drink. "I need a stiff drink."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow. "This about Snape?"

Harry was reminded he was there. "Pain in my ass even now."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Really got to you didn't he?"

Harry denied it. "He always infuriated me. Ruined my day."

Oliver snorted. "I have never seen you drink like this."

Draco appeared. "I think we all could use one."

Harry ordered a drink for him. "Thought you'd still be at the reunion."

Oliver didn't protest when Draco joined them. He had got used to seeing Draco; he had been at the birthday dinner. Oliver was far more open minded than he had seemed in school. He had wanted to whip the snakes on the field, but he wasn't like that off the field. Well unless they had actual dark leanings, and he didn't look for them in all. He could see, Harry wasn't the only one in desperate need of the drink. Harry almost never drank. They could only ever get him to drink maybe one beer, when they got him to come out on the town.

They moved over to a booth, and Draco could admit he was surprised to see them. He knew he'd have to go back. He had no doubt his father would force Severus to stay at the manor with him. Draco didn't live there anymore, but he would face the man again.

Draco looked at Harry. "He really got under your skin."

Harry shrugged. "We always went after each other."

Oliver didn't buy it. "Is he the reason you never went on that date?"

Harry went a bit red. "That was a set up by Charlie."

Oliver shook his head. "The meeting was, not the date offer."

Draco looked at Harry. "Fallen for my Uncle have you?"

Harry wouldn't admit it. "The only one who fell for him, was my son."

Oliver shook his head. "I thought dumping Ginny, would get you out of denial."

Draco agreed. "Come to your senses."

Harry groaned. "I came out of the closet didn't I?"

Oliver agreed. "No good though, if you don't act on it."

Harry smirked. "Coming from the one who refuses to propose to his girlfriend."

Oliver reminded him, he and Katie had been going out for only two years. Oliver may be older than Harry, but not some old man. He loved her, and in the future the two of them would be married. But like Harry, he didn't feel any rush to marry and have kids, like most of their friends had. Harry smirked, and commented, Alicia may beat him to the alter. But in fairness, Katie seemed in no more of a rush to marry.

Harry turned on Draco. "I would have thought you'd be enjoying a warm family dinner."

Draco shook his head. "I am not my father."

Harry shrugged. "He did seem quick to forgive."

Draco corrected him. "Let him back. But he will kick his ass enough."

Harry didn't buy it. "He chastised me for calling him a coward."

Oliver looked at Draco. "I'm not crazy am I?"

Draco shook his head. "Teddy isn't the only one who likes him."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "I knew I should have chosen Neville to drink with."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "But you'd miss all of the good brotherly advice."

Harry smirked. "Neville hated the man more than I did. I think his advice would be better."

Draco motioned for another round. "Pansy would say, love makes us choose dumb things."

Harry groaned, and was grateful that neither knew about the two kisses he and Severus had shared. He was not about to tell anyone either. They were bad enough, without knowing there many have been something. In a way Harry was grateful that the man had stormed out on him. He had made Harry remember what a selfish self-centered ass the man was. Lucius may be able to forgive him, but Harry would not.

They were surprised when Dotty appeared. "Master Lucius ask me come. He tell Healer Potter to come do rehab Monday 9am."

**Please continue to review.**


	23. tense session

Harry had no idea what he was doing, but he went. He had spent Sunday arguing with himself, about going. He owed the man nothing, and he was no longer a med student. He was a pediatrician and he was on summer break, before he began his new job. Severus had made it clear he was nothing but a healer, and one he didn't respect either. He hadn't wanted the rehab in the first place, and Harry was sick of fighting with him. But somehow when Monday came, he found himself heading for the manor. He told himself that it was because Lucius had asked him to come. And because he wanted to confront the man. He didn't bring his son with him, he didn't tell Teddy who he was going to see. He knew Teddy would want to come. He had been a fool, and allowed Teddy to get close to him before, and his son got hurt. He wouldn't do it again.

Severus was not happy about this at all. Lucius had a room made up on the main floor, including his new potions lab next door as well. And he had informed Severus that his rehab would start again today. He had no idea who Lucius had found on such short notice.

Severus didn't turn around when the door opened. "So how much did he pay you? I'll double it for you to leave."

Harry glared at the man. "I think I should have asked for a raise."

Severus turned around. "I didn't think you'd be back."

Harry smirked. "Next time you have your pet Malfoy summon me, remind him my last name is Black."

Severus shook his head. "Lucius is no one's pet."

Harry agreed. "And I assume it was your elf. She picks up on your manners it seems."

Severus didn't move. "You can leave."

Harry moved into the room. "No I can't."

Severus shook his head. "Lucius ward you in the room?"

Harry sneered. "Wouldn't put it past him. But no."

Severus sat down. "Then what is stopping you?"

Harry shrugged. "The same thing as before."

Severus grumbled. "I'm home. This preposterous idea of finding out why your mother and godfather liked me?"

Harry was surprised he remembered. "No. I have decided they must have suffered temporary insanity."

Severus allowed Harry to start the rehab with him. He could admit the boy had perhaps not been as crazy as he once believed him to be. He was able to walk with crutches, which was something that he never believed would happen. And his leg was starting to bend a bit. As Harry worked with him, he could see it perhaps would be more. Even Harry couldn't deny, the right leg might be a lost cause, or would take some years. But if he could use one leg, he would be able to stand on his own, and walk with just the cane. Lucius was already having one made. He of course was having it done by the top craftsman out there, the one who made his own.

Harry watched the man work, and was happy to see he was making progress still. Harry could work with the man, and be happy he was making progress. The man was his patient and nothing else. Lucius had offered to pay him for his work with the man.

Severus slumped down when done. "I have had enough."

Harry shrugged. "Lucius only paid me for the hour."

Severus looked up. "Desperate for a pay check?"

Harry could have nearly laughed. "I have my fortunes I remind you."

Severus shook his head. "Then why would you be on pay roll?"

Harry stood. "I should be compensated for putting up with you."

Severus called. "Never did before."

Harry turned back. "Well many things have changed haven't they?"

Severus asked. "So where is he?"

Harry was confused. "Lucius? I believe he is at work."

Severus didn't buy his confusion. "Your little tag along."

Harry ground his teeth. "My son is not a tag along."

The man had always acted like having Teddy there was an inconvenience. He had read to Teddy and played on the sand, but complained always. He had shown no remorse in making Teddy cry, when he had walked out on them. Harry was surprised the man would even remember his son. He had no problem walking out on his own godson for two years. Of course he had no qualms about doing the same thing to Harry's son.

Severus asked. "He always comes along."

Harry didn't turn back. "I thought you'd be grateful."

Severus grunted. "He wasn't so insufferable. Besides I thought it was good for me."

Harry snarled. "Well the world isn't all about you."

Severus came towards him. "The boy liked the stories."

Harry rounded on him. "I was a fool to let him get close to you. I won't make that mistake again."

Severus stopped him. "Mistake….."

Harry finally lost it. "I know you don't care who the hell you hurt, but I won't let you hurt him again."

Severus jerked the door closed. "I didn't hurt the boy….."

Harry laughed. "Didn't hurt him? Are you deaf as well as on a cane?"

Severus didn't back down. "So he cried, he's two."

Harry felt like slapping him. "You're right, he's two. I am old enough to recover, my son you will not hurt again."

Severus took him by the arm. "I did nothing to you."

Harry pulled back. "Of course not. I'm just your healer, yours to abuse as you like."

Severus had no idea what possessed him, but he pulled Harry into his arms as best as he could. It was hard, and he almost toppled over, his balance wasn't great when he wasn't holding his crutches. He kissed Harry, not the brush of a kiss they shared before, but a real kiss. And for a moment Harry returned it. But Harry pulled back, and he looked ready to slap Severus across the face. He thought better of it though.

Harry went to leave. "You're not the only one who has been hurt, who has trouble with trust. Teddy isn't the only one you hurt."

* * *

><p>Harry had put off going on a date before, he had scheduled one and that had backed out. He kept trying to tell himself that it was just nerves. But part of him knew perhaps Oliver was right. The kiss he and Severus had shared again, was ringing through his head. But he had been honest with the man. He had suffered a lot in his childhood, and he had trouble trusting people. Many people had turned on him, at the drop of a hat, and then there was his former family. He had allowed people in, but it had taken a lot of time, and a lot of worry on his part.<p>

He was in Diagon alley that afternoon trying to cool down. He didn't want to worry his son, or him to know where Harry had been. He knew Teddy would want to see the man if he told him. He was not about to let that happen though.

He ran into Charlie. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie grinned. "I was hoping I might see you."

Harry was surprised. "Is something up?"

Charlie shrugged. "Rodger and I got possession of our new home."

Harry knew they had been buying a place. "Happy for you."

Charlie gave him a card. "We're having a family dinner on the weekend, but thought you might come for a bite tonight."

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Charlie looked at the bags in hand. "I have to get back to work, lunch for my office."

Harry asked. "You see Rick often?"

Charlie had an odd smile. "I do. He'd still like to go out."

Harry smiled a little. "Tell him I said hi, and I'd like to someday."

Charlie nodded. "I will make sure he knows."

Harry had an odd feeling but he smiled as he left. "It will be a nice distraction."

Charlie and Rodger had married when they were abroad. They had both saved a great deal of money, and Charlie had his war money as well. They had been renting temporarily since they got back, and had just moved into a place of their own. They would have a big family dinner that weekend, when Harry would bring Teddy. The two families had yet to have a sit down, though each had met their new son in law. Harry was truly happy for them, and he thought he should bring something. He'd bring a proper gift with his son, but he'd not go tonight empty handed.

Harry was in a store picking up some wine when he ran into a Malfoy. Well technically not a Malfoy yet, but Draco's fiancé, Pansy. He had barely known her in school, but like Draco and Lucius, he was getting to know her. He found her extremely charming.

Pansy smiled when she saw him. "Coming to dinner at the manor tonight?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Pansy eyed him. "Somehow you seem as upset at the man as Draco."

Harry tried to hide it. "He has always driven me nuts."

Pansy laughed. "Who are you trying to convince?"

Harry tried to switch topics. "Draco is having dinner with him?"

Pansy sighed. "He actually tried to suggest we have dinner with my father instead."

Harry understood. "He must be desperate. I have never seen Draco so scared of anyone."

Pansy looked hurt. "I don't know why. Daddy is a big teddy bear."

Harry almost choked. "I think it is the bear part that scares Draco. You're the man's princess after all."

Pansy couldn't deny it. "I should be going, or Draco will soon run."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Tell Draco to kick his ass for me."

Pansy smiled. "I will"

Harry had his own dinner to face, and somehow he wasn't that surprised when there was a fourth. He should have known it was some kind of set up. Rick was as charming as ever, and still had his heart set on a proper first date with Harry. Harry had his mind on his kiss, but he shook it away. He accepted a date with Rick for the weekend, determined to put a certain snake out of his mind.

Dinner was far less happy of an affair at the manor. Draco was not happy, basically forced into this by both his father and his fiancé. They both knew Draco loved the man, and wanted him back in his life. And he needed to confront Severus over what he had done.

After dinner Draco wanted to leave. "I have an early morning."

Severus tried to stop him. "Draco, I'd like to talk."

Draco smirked. "You have had two years to talk."

Severus was stubborn. "I was a fool."

Draco corrected him. "You were an ass."

Severus grunted. "Fine I was an ass."

Draco turned all the way back. "And you think admitting that is enough?"

Severus tried to get up. "No. But I hope it can be a start."

Pansy squeezed Draco's hand. "Maybe you should hear him out."

Draco sighed. "My mother was dead. I needed you."

Severus got to his crutches. "I didn't think I could be."

Draco didn't believe him. "No, you didn't want to be."

Severus didn't let that one go. "I wanted to be. And for your dad. And now for your wedding."

Draco ground his teeth. "You miss the bad parts and think you can come back for the happy? Too late."

Severus stopped him. "I love you Dragon. I made mistakes, but I….."

Draco shook his head. "I can't do this right now."

Severus called. "I will not back down."

Draco sneered. "Too bad you weren't so determined to years ago."

Severus watched him go, and he kicked the chair, well with his crutch. He knew he had made mistakes, but he did love that boy. He should have been here when Narcissa died, both for his godson and for his brother. He knew he had hurt them both badly. They weren't as cold and emotionless as they seemed in public to most. Lucius seemed to be giving him a chance, but Draco and Harry were not.

Lucius smirked. "Batting zero. You'll really have to learn some Slytherin charm, to earn back my son and your little crush's trust back."

**Please continue to review.**


	24. jealousy denied

Harry had agreed to his first solo date with Rick on Friday evening. And after the week he had been having, he was looking forward to it. He had managed to get through the week without killing the man, but it took a lot. He thought Draco was lucky; he didn't have to face the man if he chose. He knew he could say no, Lucius couldn't force him to do rehab, but he continued. He had been determined to never let the man win, and he would if he walked away. The man would walk, at least with a cane, and Harry would be proven right. And when he was, Harry could leave his life for good, and move on with his own. He told himself it was like med school, or the war even at times, it was hard and sometimes seemed like he just wanted to quit. But unlike the war, but like med school, though he could have quit he wouldn't. He was determined to see it through.

Rick was collecting him for their date, but at Grimmauld. Harry didn't want his son to be confused by any of it. He had made the mistake of allowing his son to get close to Severus. It wasn't the same, but he wouldn't introduce his son to a date, until they were serious.

Harry had to rescue Rick from Kreacher. "Sorry about that."

Rick laughed. "Haven't had a run down since I was a teen, and usually by a parent."

Harry was amazed at the flowers. "Thank you."

Rick watched as Harry handed them to Kreacher. "I thought Charlie said they were your favorite?"

Harry smiled. "They are. Kreacher won't touch them."

Kreacher bowed. "Put them in water for master."

Harry turned to his date. "What did you have planned?"

Rick led him out. "I thought we'd go muggle."

Harry had a coy smile. "Worried about being seen with me?"

Rick shook his head. "No, I just would like to show you a restaurant I love. But if you'd rather…."

Harry assured him. "I think that sounds great."

Rick apparated them. "It's lucky this place doesn't need you to make reservations too far in advance."

Harry felt bad. "I'm sorry for putting you off so long."

Rick shook his head. "It was worth the wait."

Harry smirked. "Maybe you should wait to see how it goes."

Rick led him inside. "As long as you aren't burping, flirting with other men and falling down drunk, I think we're okay."

Harry teased a bit. "I can promise two out of the three you have no worries."

Rick lifted an eyebrow. "Can I ask which one?"

Harry shook his head. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Harry was of course joking, and Rick knew that. Harry drank very little, and would never on a first date. And he had a hard enough time accepting his first date, without flirting with other men while on it. And any burps he had, well they were not under his control. But as far as he knew, he had no history of burping during dinner. And he usually had pretty good table manners, or so he was told. He hadn't dated a lot, only Ginny in the past, but he hoped he wouldn't be such a disaster his first time. At least if he could keep his mind on the right man.

The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but was a nice little bistro down near the river. Rick had managed to get them a table near the windows, so they had a nice view while they were eating. Harry definitely approved of the location, and the food, when they dug in. And the talk just flowed.

As Rick paid Harry asked. "So how did I do?"

Rick smiled. "Good, but I hope the date isn't over yet."

Harry smiled. "Did you have something in mind?"

Rick nodded. "I thought we'd follow muggle tradition, dinner and a movie."

Harry liked the idea. "I haven't been to a theater in a long time."

Rick led the way and apparated again. "Being a healer and a dad must keep you busy."

Harry shrugged. "Not as busy as I think, my family often says. They think I need to get out more."

Rick had heard from Charlie. "Well maybe I can help with that."

Harry insisted on buying the popcorn. "Oh are you offering to baby-sit?"

Rick shrugged. "I would, but I don't think you'd let me so soon."

Harry confirmed it. "No."

Rick smiled. "So I guess I will just have to settle for you now."

Harry took the popcorn. "I don't know, if I can find the baby-sitter, and pencil in some time….."

Rick threw a piece at him. "You have an army of baby-sitters."

Harry laughed. "They would fight each other to sit, if it meant I'd go out."

Rick got that feeling. "Who got the honors tonight?"

Harry found a seat in the theater. "His grandparents."

Andromeda and Ted had been happy to learn he was going on a date. They had always been encouraging him to have more of a social life. But it had grown since they had learned about Severus. They could see the man had hurt him, and not simply his son. They wished he would talk about it, but they would never push. They hoped a date with a good guy, would help cheer him up at the very least. And as Harry had enjoyed dinner, and now the movie, he could admit they were right. It was good just to laugh and have some fun.

After the movie they went to take a walk before they headed back home. He wasn't expected back at the manor until the following day. The couple insisted he shouldn't rush back from his date. And they knew he'd want to talk to George about it as well.

Rick looked out over the water. "I haven't had such a good time in too long."

Harry agreed. "It was good to laugh."

Rick turned to him. "You seem a bit distracted."

Harry worried. "I'm sorry if I have been a bad date."

Rick assured him. "You haven't been. You just seem to have your mind wander from time to time."

Harry looked back out. "Work I guess."

Rick squeezed his hand. "I know you have had a lot to deal with."

Harry turned back. "But I want to focus on you now."

Rick reached and brushed him with a kiss. "I hope we might have a second date."

Harry agreed. "I promise to try and be less distracted."

Rick eventually took him back to the house. He knew he shouldn't be expecting a second date too soon, but he would be patient. Charlie had warned him that Harry was reluctant to get into dating. He knew he was the first guy, and about Charlie's sister of course as well. Harry felt bad that his distraction had shown at all. He hated that Severus could still get to him like this. The man seemed always there.

George was waiting when he got home, with a smile. "So tell me all about this date."

* * *

><p>Harry had been up late the night before. He was surprised, as George had twins at home, but Angie had insisted her husband come. Harry wasn't meant to be to the manor to pick up his son until after lunch anyways. Dinner at the Burrow was on Sunday, and he'd talk to Charlie then. He wondered if Rick would talk to him first. But he was reminded they were more colleagues than friends, and neither worked on the weekends. He thought Rick might also just have waited, to allow Harry to tell him. Rick was a good guy, and Harry really wished he could just think about him. He was only a few years older, a vet, smart, sweet and funny. He was everything that the old ass wasn't.<p>

He was surprised when he got home and found the Tonks weren't there. He wasn't thrilled to learn that they were at Malfoy manor for lunch. The note told him though, that Severus would not be joining them. They knew Harry didn't want the man near his son.

Draco was bringing Teddy in from the stables. "Your daddy should be here soon."

Teddy smiled. "I miss Daddy."

Draco kissed his head. "I am sure he misses you too."

A door opened and Severus came out. "Fuck."

Teddy shook his head. "Bad word, Mr. Sev, bad word."

Draco agreed. "Your language around children has changed."

Severus grunted. "I thought he'd be gone."

Teddy opened his arms. "Mr. Sev tell me story."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so Teddy."

Sev looked at the little boy. "Still wanting snake stories are you?"

Harry's voice came from behind. "Draco has filled in."

Draco looked at Harry. "I'll take him to the den."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy stay. I want story from Mr. Sev."

Harry kissed his son. "Go with Uncle Draco."

Teddy wasn't happy at all, but he went with Draco down the hall. Draco didn't want his little cousin around the man, any more than Harry did. He too had seen how upset that Teddy had been last time. He thought that his Uncle had been an ass, and had hurt a lot of people. And he had no doubt that Harry and his Uncle were about to have it out again. He refused to speak to the man himself, so he understood. When his Uncle actually apologized, he may consider some contact. But he wasn't going to hold his breath waiting on that apology to come.

Harry looked at the man, and bristled at how close he had been to his son. He knew he couldn't forbid his son from being brought here. Lucius and Draco were Teddy's family, and he loved to come visit here. He would never deny his little boy these visits.

Severus could hear Teddy. "He wants a story."

Harry glared at him. "Since when do you care what he wants?"

Severus smirked. "You were the one who accused me of making him cry."

Harry shook. "Accused you?"

Severus grunted. "A story would not hurt the boy."

Harry agreed. "But getting close and having you walk out again, would."

Severus bit. "I am not going anywhere now."

Harry didn't buy it. "You're so good at running, what keeps you here this time?"

Severus wasn't as calm as once. "I am not a coward."

Harry had called him it. "You hid for two years."

Severus called as he went to leave. "Do you think it was easy? Do you really?"

Harry turned slightly back. "Didn't have to let anyone in? Could brood like you love? Yes, I do."

Severus ground his teeth. "To lie alone. To mourn people I loved. To struggle with what I had become."

Harry asked. "If that was true, you would have come back."

Severus struggled. "I was trying to protect him."

It wasn't easy, no matter what the boy thought. It wasn't easy spending two years alone, with no one but healers. It wasn't easy to wonder about those that he had left behind. To read the papers, and want to be there for Lucius and Draco. To mourn people like Remus and Narcissa, alone. To struggle with being a cripple, and worried he'd never have magic again, those first months. It wasn't the easy way out everyone accused it of being. The easy way out, would have been telling them, and allowing them to take care of him.

Harry didn't buy it. "Then why run when they found you?"

Severus grunted. "I came back."

Harry didn't let him off. "Because I made you feel guilty. And you still planned to leave."

Severus should have known Lucius would tell him. "I knew Lucius would stop me."

Harry didn't let him get away with it. "Bull."

Severus went to leave. "I don't owe you an explanation."

Harry stopped him. "No. But you will not come near my son."

Severus tried to go around. "Fine. It's not like I want to anyways."

Harry got in his way. "The sad thing is, I think you do."

Severus let out a groan. "Fine. I guess he was amusing."

Harry was happy he could admit that much. "And me? Was I a game? Toying with me?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't play games."

Harry didn't back down. "You kissed me. You kissed me more than once."

Severus agreed. "A kiss. I owe you nothing."

Harry admitted. "I agree. I went on a date last night."

Severus was taken back but tried to hide it. "Good for you."

Harry pushed. "He was cute and charming, and everything you're not."

Severus was losing his cool. "I hope you're happy together."

Harry turned to go down the hall. "Stay away from my son."

Severus called. "Neither you or your son are going to forget me so soon."

Harry turned back. "Unfortunately, you're right. But Rick will help with that."

Severus watched as the boy went, and he felt a rush of emotion. He slammed his crutch into the wall, and swore under his breath. He wanted to find this Rick guy and hex him into next week. But he shook away the thought. There was no way that he was jealous of this man. He had kissed Harry but it had been a mistake. He didn't care about the boy and it was obvious the boy didn't either about him. He could admit perhaps he would miss Teddy. Perhaps telling Teddy had reminded him of telling stories to Draco. And perhaps it had reminded him of Remus as well.

Lucius had appeared next to him. "Going to still deny you have a crush? I have never seen you so jealous since we met."

**please review**


	25. son's tears

Harry had not been happy his son had a run in with the man. He was hoping to keep his son away from him, and thought Teddy would forget. Teddy had been so upset when Severus had said he was leaving them. Harry knew what it was like to be hurt, especially as a child, and he had sworn to do all he could to protect his son from that. Lucius had apologized as had the Tonks, as Severus was not meant to see them. He thought that Harry would be good for Severus, but he agreed on Teddy. He would never force Harry to allow his son around the man.

Harry was reluctant to go back to the manor on Monday but he was going. He told himself it was no more reluctant than he had been before this. And he knew that he had to keep to his word to continue with this work. As a healer, there may be other patients he didn't want to help.

He was about to leave when Teddy came running. "Daddy, daddy."

Harry knelt. "Hey teddy bear, Daddy has to go to work for a bit."

Teddy smiled. "I come."

Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't have fun."

Teddy pouted. "I come daddy before."

Harry sighed. "I am not going to the beach."

Teddy showed him a book. "He read me."

Harry understood. "Daddy will read to you after. And maybe we will go to the beach."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy doesn't like snakes."

Harry tried. "I like them enough. I will read to you."

Teddy didn't back down. "I want Mr. Sev Toby."

Harry could have smiled at the new name, almost. "Teddy, that isn't a good idea."

Teddy was in tears. "Mr. Sev no like me?"

Harry's heart was breaking. "Yes Teddy, he does like you."

Teddy was still in tears. "Please, please."

Harry collected his son into his arms. "If you let Daddy get his work done."

He was reluctant, but he had been telling himself it was to keep his son happy. And it was, he hated how upset his son had been before. But his son was much quicker to forgive and forget it seems. His son liked the man, and he wanted nothing more than a story from him. He knew that the man would be willing to read to his son. He had actually tried to convince Harry to allow him to read to Teddy, last time they were at the manor. As much as the man denied it, Teddy meant something to him. It was Harry that he couldn't give a damn about.

He could see Ted's surprise when he took Teddy, and Lucius' when he arrived. He had been quite adamant that he was not going to allow his son around the man. And there was no doubt, that he didn't bring Teddy with him, just to have a visit with Lucius.

Lucius looked at Teddy. "I am surprised you brought him."

Harry sighed. "He insisted."

Teddy still had a few tears. "Mr. Sev read."

Lucius smiled a bit. "I think he'd like that."

Harry reminded his son. "I need to work with him first."

Teddy nodded. "I be good Daddy. I wait."

Harry looked at Lucius. "Kreacher will come. I hope you don't mind Teddy playing in here."

Lucius smiled. "I will do one better."

Teddy looked at him. "Uncle Luc play?"

Harry was surprised. "I am sure you have work."

Lucius shook his head. "Not till the afternoon."

Harry watched as Teddy went into the man's arms. Teddy had no idea about school houses, but he really did have a thing for snakes. He didn't mind that Lucius and Draco had worked their charm on his son. He hadn't realized how much until recently, but it did make him smile. It was the other snake he wished he hadn't ever allowed around his son. And he hated he would allow the man near him again.

He found his patient in the den. "Ready to start?"

Severus grunted. "I assume."

Harry didn't mention his son. "Pleasant as always."

Severus glared. "I lack charm I remind you."

Harry knew what he meant. "Among other things."

Severus ground his teeth. "Lets get on with this."

Harry came to his side. "Be a good patient, I have a reward for you."

Severus smirked. "I am not a child."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The way you act, I can be forgiven for thinking it."

Severus was red. "You must be rubbing off on me."

Harry helped him. "I think you'll like your reward I brought."

Severus grunted. "I highly doubt it."

Harry shrugged. "Indeed."

Severus was irritated whenever the boy used that word. He disagreed, when Harry and Lucius said he used the word all of the time. He wasn't as simple minded as someone like Harry was. And he knew when Harry used the term, he was trying to make some kind of point. As they worked together, he wished he had never uttered the word around the boy. Among many other things he was regretting.

Severus grunted as he finished. "Now where is this surprise?"

* * *

><p>Lucius had spent the morning outside with Teddy. He had taken Teddy to see the horses, and they had gone for a ride on his horse. In a way Teddy was the same to him, as Severus. He reminded both men of Draco a lot, when he was little. Lucius had never been a very hands on father because he had been a spy. Severus had been able to fill in the voids, why his leaving had hurt Draco as deeply as it had. Lucius loved spending time with his son's little cousin. And it just made him look forward to his son's wedding, and future grandchildren.<p>

Kreacher appeared, and told them that Harry and Severus were waiting for them and ready in the den. Teddy wasn't sad to leave the puppies who he had been playing with, since getting back. As much as he liked them, he wanted to see Severus more.

Severus had his back to the door. "So what is it?"

Teddy spoke up. "Mr. Sev Toby."

Harry smiled at the man's shock. "Right behind you."

Severus managed to turn to see Teddy. "What are you doing here?"

Teddy showed his book. "Mr. Sev read."

Harry saw his look. "He insisted."

Severus sunk down onto the couch. "I assume I could."

Teddy scrambled up into his lap. "Please."

Lucius came to Harry's side. "I know this was hard."

Harry sighed. "Harder to watch my son crying for him."

Lucius understood. "He's not going anywhere."

Harry knew. "At least my son won't be hurt again."

Lucius pressed. "And you?"

Harry shook him off. "There is nothing between us."

Lucius shook his head and could nearly have laughed at it all. But he had good composure from all those years as a spy. He was able to see what the two fools were not able to see, or at least admit. They both seemed to be in denial, Severus more than Harry. Harry could admit he had felt something, but he had been hurt badly. Severus refused to admit that he could have ever had feelings for a Potter. He had seen his old friend jealous once before, and other an Evans as well. Lily had not been his love interest, but best friend and almost like a sister. But his jealousy over her growing relationship with James, lead to a jealous outburst. He had lost Lily, and if he wasn't careful, he'd lose her son too.

Harry watched his son and could admit that he had made the right choice. Teddy really cared about the man, and he was extremely happy. And he could see once again, that the story time helped Severus as well. He could allow this to continue like this.

Draco had appeared. "What?"

Harry was surprised. "You should be at work, even if your dad isn't."

Lucius explained. "He is dropping off some papers."

Draco looked at the other two. "I thought you'd not allow it."

Harry sighed. "I can't stand when my son is upset."

Severus looked up when the story was over. "Dragon?"

Draco smirked. "Don't think that name will endear you."

Teddy looked at his Uncle. "Uncle Draco upset I let Mr. Toby read?"

Draco assured the little boy. "Not at all."

Harry scooped up his son. "Time to go little man."

Lucius mentioned. "You could stay for lunch."

Harry shook his head. "I promised my son a trip to the beach."

Teddy looked at Sev and back. "I come tomorrow."

Harry sighed. "We'll see Teddy."

Severus watched as they left, and he could admit he had liked the surprise. He had missed the little boy, he couldn't deny any more. He still refused to admit that he missed Harry, or Lucius could be right. There was no way that he was jealous about Harry going out on some date. He was surprised when even if Harry and Teddy left, that Draco decided to stay for lunch. He had been no more welcoming than Harry.

Draco grunted. "I am hungry."

Lucius led them into the dining room. "I am pleased, no matter the reason."

Severus made it into the chair. "Almost like old times, just….."

Draco put his napkin in his lap. "You remember her do you?"

Severus sighed. "I loved your mother like a sister."

Draco reminded him. "And you also promised to look after me, if anything happened to her."

Lucius tried to calm it. "Today was going well."

Draco sighed. "I appreciate you are at least making it up to Teddy."

Severus could admit. "I didn't mean to hurt the boy, any more than you."

Draco smirked. "And Harry?"

Severus ground his teeth. "He is my healer."

Draco stood. "Would it kill you to admit it is more?"

Severus shook his head. "Your father got to you did he?"

Lucius laughed and motioned his son to sit. "I didn't have to. It was quite obvious."

Okay, Lucius could admit he had perhaps hinted at it towards his son. But Draco hadn't been too hard to convince. If not just his Uncle, he could see it in Harry as well. He knew Harry's anger was not completely over his son being hurt. A lot of it was, he wanted to protect his son, but it had seemed more. He thought his dad might be right, and looking at his Uncle, he knew he definitely was. His Uncle truly was a fool.

Draco sat back down. "Might have to help you win Harry. If you could get your head out of your ass, you could have them both."

**please review**


	26. date interrupted

Harry and Teddy had gone to spend the rest of the day on the beach. Teddy was sad to leave, but happy though to be at the beach. Harry grimaced though when his son wanted to bring Mr. Toby next time. Harry never really understood why either his son or Draco could like the ma so much. Harry had always looked on his class with such dread. And the last months with the man as a patient, had been little better. He planned to tell Lucius that he needed to find a new healer for the man, in September. Harry would be a full time healer, as well as a dad, and dating he hoped. He had started when in med school, but had been able to count it towards work. The same couldn't be said now about being a pediatrician. He continued to bring his son, allowing Teddy to read with the man, after done. As long as his son was happy, he was fine.

As September approached, Harry decided it was time for a second date. Every time he faced Severus, he knew that had been a real mistake. He should have known the man would only hurt him. He probably thought that it was the perfect way to get back at James.

Lucius called as Severus was about to go outside. "Sev."

Severus turned back. "I'll be back in for dinner. I just need air."

Lucius summoned his crutches, almost toppling the man. "Not with those."

Severus braced himself in the door to keep from falling over. "How soon you forget I can best you in a duel."

Lucius smirked. "A little out of practice."

Severus couldn't deny it. "Holding me prisoner?"

Lucius threw something at him. "No, I just thought it time for this."

Severus looked down at the cane. "I am not certain."

Lucius shook his head. "Harry assured me you are."

Severus grunted. "That boy."

Lucius turned to leave. "Dinner is in a half hour."

Severus shook his head. "I didn't need reminding."

Lucius looked back a bit. "You lose track of time when you brood."

Severus ground his teeth. "Maybe it's more the company."

Lucius smiled. "I think you will like tonight's."

With that Lucius disappeared through the door, with no more explanation. In truth Draco and Pansy were coming, as well as the Tonks. Teddy would be coming with them, but Harry he was told was on a date. Lucius wondered what his brother would say when he found out about that. Severus may deny it, but he had been jealous about the first date. And Lucius knew for a fact, this date was with the same man. He doubted that Harry was serious, he knew he was hurting over Severus. And Lucius and Draco planned to make the fools see some sense.

Severus looked at the cane. It was of the same craftsmanship of Lucius', but was a different wood. It was the same wood as his wand, though his wand was not hidden within, like Lucius. It had a snake head as well, though it looked like his animagus form, not like Lucius'.

He was out in the gardens when he heard. "Mr. Toby."

He was surprised to see Teddy. "What are you doing here?"

Teddy beamed. "I Uncle Draco's ring bearer."

Draco was behind him. "Pansy's idea. Muggle traditions are in fashion it seems."

Pansy shook her head. "Men."

Teddy bounced. "Mr. Toby read to me."

Severus grunted. "I believe it is dinner time."

Draco agreed. "Dad told me to remind you, what you said about not brooding."

Pansy laughed at his expression. "Not late yet."

Teddy pulled on his hand. "Come."

Severus grunted as he came into the dining room. "Where is your dad?"

Andromeda looked up. "Harry had a date tonight."

Teddy shook his head. "Daddy said boring. I want daddy come."

Ted picked up his grandson. "Well sometimes adults have to do boring things."

Severus bristled a bit and grumbled under his breath. "Again."

Lucius seemed to have bat hearing. "What was that?"

Severus slumped into his chair, and ignored the looks from both Malfoy men. They had both made it clear, they thought he and Harry belonged together. They didn't even know the two had kissed, and were this obnoxious. He had always thought it was Narcissa who was the meddler. He was grateful when talk went to the wedding. Draco and Pansy were to be married in early September, only two weeks away. Severus thought about it a lot since Harry had told him back in the hospital. Harry had reminded him Draco wouldn't have his mother there for him.

Later after dinner Teddy was anxious for him to tell a story. "Later."

Teddy pouted but he turned to Draco. "Uncle Draco, take me see horses?"

Draco smiled. "In a moment Teddy I promise. I just have to ask my Uncle something."

Severus looked at Draco, Teddy forgotten. "What is it?"

Draco shared a look with Pansy and back. "We'd like you to come to the wedding."

Pansy agreed. "And you can bring a plus one."

Severus was surprised. "Do you really mean it Dragon?"

Draco sighed. "I always wanted you and my mother there. She can't be…."

Severus put a hand on him. "She'd be so proud of the man you have become."

Lucius agreed. "And thrilled to plan this with Pansy's mother."

Draco knew. "I just wish she got to be here for the happy moments too."

Severus felt a pang. "I should have been here before."

He had told himself the Malfoys were strong, and would get through it. But he knew he had been fooling himself. He knew the real Lucius and Draco, not the side they had shown in public. Lucius and Narcissa may have had an arranged marriage, but they had been soul mates, deeply in love before they ever said I do. And Narcissa had been a loving mother, as hands on as she could be, with the war going on. She should have been there, for her son's wedding, and to hold her grandchildren. So should have Lily been, both of the women he loved as sisters, were robbed of that. He knew Harry was right, he should have been here for Draco all this time. Maybe the boy wasn't as foolish as he kept saying.

Kreacher broke up the moment when he appeared. "Need to come now, little master in danger, need to come."

* * *

><p>In London Harry was about to head out on his second date with Rick. He knew perhaps it had been a long wait between first and second dates. Rick had been extremely patient in all of this. He had not minded all the postponements to the first date. And he had allowed Harry to set the pace for the second date as well. Charlie assured him Rick was a good guy, and he wasn't in any kind of rush.<p>

Harry wasn't sure why he had been so slow to make the second date. They had a great first one, dinner and a movie, he had a lot of fun. He had been slightly distracted, Rick had pointed out, but they still had fun. He was sure he would soon have Severus off of his mind.

Rick smiled when he came in. "I am happy you called."

Harry returned the smile. "Sorry it took a while."

Rick shook his head. "No apologies needed."

Harry looked at the door. "Are you sure you don't mind it's a double date?"

Rick laughed and shook his head. "No. You know Charlie and I are friends."

Harry smirked. "I didn't know at first."

Charlie called from the now open door. "Colleagues, friends will depend on how he treats my kid brother."

Rodger came to his husband's side. "Play nice."

Harry shook his head. "Gone for over two years, and already as bad as George or Bill."

Charlie shrugged. "I am on their pay roll."

Rodger turned to Rick. "I promise to keep him in line."

Rick laughed. "I am used to him by now."

Charlie ushered them into the dining room. "Dinner is almost ready."

Harry sent a worried look at Rodger. "He didn't?"

Rodger shook his head. "No, he just likes taking credit."

Charlie tried to look hurt. "Are you insinuating I can't cook?"

Harry laughed, and reminded him of what Molly always said. Of her children, the only one who could even remotely cook, was Bill. Well and Harry as she considered him to be a son as well. Bill had learned to do some cooking when in Egypt, as he had no one to cook for him there. Charlie had lived at the preserve, and he had his meals provided through work. Not even the only daughter could boil water properly. Of course Ginny, who was in prison for another two months, was not mentioned that night. Charlie would never ruin the mood like that.

Rodger it turned out was quite a descent cook. He came from a family with a bit more money, and he did have an elf growing up. It was odd that the son from a family with money could cook, and not the one whose family did all by hand. Well Molly used spells of course.

Harry smelled the food. "Definitely not Charlie."

Rodger smiled. "Chased him out of the kitchen with a knife."

Charlie put the salad down. "I did make this."

Harry shared a look with Rick. "I think we should stick to the pasta."

Rick took some salad. "I think I owe him."

Charlie looked at Harry. "Maybe I changed my mind, and he is too good for you."

Harry smirked. "Keep that up, and I'll tell our brothers."

Rodger shot a look at Rick. "Are you sure you know what you are getting into?"

Rick laughed. "You married one already."

Harry tasted some of the pasta. "Molly will be happy, at least another in law can cook. You could be a chef."

Rodger shrugged. "Not that good, but I took a few lessons."

He had to cook for himself abroad, and decided to expand on what his mother had taught him. It was one of his first dates with Charlie, cooking dinner for them both. Charlie had commented how long it had been, since he had a real home cooked meal. Harry shard a smile, and told Rick he would not be opposed to cooking for him one night. Tonight was a bit easier, and he wasn't as distracted as he was last time. He knew some of it had to do with the fact that Charlie and Rodger were there though. They could help before there were any awkward silences to be had.

They were having dessert when the floo flared to life. Charlie was shocked. "Snape."

Severus looked at him. "I need to speak to Harry."

Harry glared at the man. "What do you want? You can't just…."

Severus cut him off. "You need to come now."

Harry wasn't listening. " I am on a date. I am sure you know that."

Severus grunted. "You need to come to the hospital. It's your son."

Harry's heart dropped in his chest. "Teddy? What is wrong with my son?"

Severus didn't say much. "He had an accident. You need to come."

Harry nearly collapsed when the man vanished. "Accident? Accident?"

Charlie grabbed some floo powder. "Come on, we will take you to the hospital."

Rick offered. "I can contact George, and let him know."

Rodger went to go with them. "Contact the Burrow as well. Molly will want to know."

Harry was filled with dread as they headed through the floo to the hospital. He had no idea what was wrong with his son, and that was making it worse. Leave it to a Slytherin, to tell him nothing more than his son was at the hospital, and had been in some accident. He knew though it must be bad, as Andromeda and Severus were both trained, Andromeda as a nurse and midwife, Severus as a medic.

He found them and the Malfoys in the waiting room. "Where is my son? What happened to my son?"

**please review**


	27. hospital worries

Harry was filled with such dread as he came through to the hospital. He had faced a lot, but his son had never been in the hospital. The only time he had felt this kind of fear was when his son was abducted. He had no idea how this was happening, whatever it was. He had sent his son with his grandparents to Malfoy manor for dinner. He went there all of the time, and he had never been in danger before. They all loved his son, and would keep an eye on him for Harry. Harry had no idea what was wrong with his son, and he needed to see him right now, know he was good. The worst ran through his mind, reminded Andromeda or Severus could have seen to him if minor.

Andromeda saw Harry, and she could hardly find the words to tell him. None of them had seen the little boy slip out of the room, nor notice he was missing until Kreacher had come. The last one to see him was Draco, and he was beating himself up badly.

Andromeda came to him. "Harry, thank Merlin Severus found you."

Harry's pulse was racing. "What is wrong with my son? He told me he had an accident."

Ted stood. "He wondered into the grounds after dinner."

Harry turned to him. "No one noticed my son was missing?"

Draco was feeling such guilt. "I told him I'd take him to see the horses after…"

Lucius tried to assure his son. "No one knew he'd slip out."

Harry didn't need excuses. "What happened to my son?"

Draco tried. "He was in the stables when we found him."

Harry's fists clenched. "One of the horses?"

Lucius sighed. "My big black. Teddy must have gone to feed him a carrot."

Andromeda reminded Harry. "Teddy has been on him before. The horses aren't a threat….."

Harry ground his teeth. "Aren't a risk? My son is in a hospital bed."

Lucius explained. "Black Mist likely saved his life."

Harry was utterly confused by all of this. It seems the little boy had found his way into the stall, and had been feeding him a carrot. They assumed so, since they noticed the bucket of carrots was knocked over. They found a dead snake on the ground, and guessed from there, what happened. It seemed the horse had seen the snake and stomped on it, saving Teddy. The snake was poisonous, and had been very close to Teddy, or where they found him. Teddy had not been struck by either the snake or the horse, they assured Teddy. He must have lost his balance, and he struck his head on the feed bin, probably scared by the horse. Kreacher wasn't with him, but the blood rite worked not only to tell where Harry or Teddy were, but alert if either were in danger. Kreacher had found Teddy, and come to find Harry.

Harry was reeling with the news, when one of his former teachers and soon to be colleagues appeared. Max Sharp was head of the pediatric wing, and would in fact be Harry's boss in the fall. He usually would not handle such cases himself, but because of Harry, he had.

Harry noticed him. "Max. How is my son?"

Max motioned him to come. "He has been moved into a private suite Lucius arranged."

Lucius saw his look. "It will allow you to stay after visiting hours."

Harry looked at his little boy in the bed. "How is he?"

Max assured him. "There are no fractures or breaks."

Harry was calming a bit. "There has to be something, or Andromeda would not have brought him in."

Andromeda explained. "There was a severe gash, and he didn't wake up."

Max went on. "He had some magic stitches, and blood replenishers."

Harry was slowly letting out his breath. "He's going to be okay right?"

Max put a hand on him. "He'll be out till morning, he has a nasty concussion though."

Harry reached to kiss his son. "He has to be okay."

Max went to leave. "I'll check on him later. He should be home soon."

Andromeda put a comforting hand on Harry. "You know he'll be okay."

Harry looked at his little boy, lying there in the bed. He knew the horse saved his son from a snake, and if Teddy wasn't alone, was safe. He had allowed his son to see the horses more than enough. But seeing his little boy like this, was too much. The only time he had ever felt like this, was when Ginny had kidnapped his son. He'd take the war over this kind of fear any day of his life. He had no idea how Molly survived, through two wars, with fear over seven children. Harry had Teddy, just Teddy, and he couldn't stand to lose him now.

Harry sat down. "I shouldn't have gone out."

Andromeda stopped him. "You aren't to blame."

Ted agreed. "You went on a date."

Harry was upset. "I thought he was safe."

Draco was still there. "I'm sorry, I thought he'd wait for me."

Andromeda reminded him. "Teddy likes to get his way. He does try things."

Harry snapped. "All the more reason one of you should have been watching him."

Ted held his wife. "Harry you know we love him. It was an accident."

Harry shook his head. "I want to be alone with my son."

Ted cut his wife off from protest. "We'll go out for a bit."

Andromeda kissed Harry on the head. "We love you both so much. We're just outside."

Draco looked at the bed. "I'm sorry."

Harry knew deep down that they were right. He knew Teddy liked to get his way, and Harry often let him have it. But his son didn't usually just wander off places. The day he had met Severus for the first time, Kreacher was with him. Kreacher hadn't been at the manor with Teddy, as the elf had other duties. He kept an eye on Teddy when asked, but Teddy had been with his family. He had come when Teddy was in danger.

He reached out and took his son's hand. "You can't keep giving daddy scares like this. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

* * *

><p>The waiting room had already been full, and had been getting fuller. Rick had not come to the hospital, but he had called as asked. George arrived, his wife staying home with the twins. And Molly and Arthur soon came, with their children, spouses home with the kids. Hermione had come though, Fleur had taken Alby from her so she could come. They were all anxious for news of how Teddy was doing.<p>

George had wanted to go in, but he had stayed out when he was told. He knew like the others, that Harry was just scared for his son. He knew the couple and the Malfoys would never have put his son at risk. But right now he was just going through hell.

Lucius saw someone head for the door and stopped him. "I don't….."

Severus shook the man off. "He can yell all he wants."

George had come to their side. "It might do him some good."

Severus took a stuffed monkey George handed him. "Perhaps."

Harry didn't look up when he heard the door open. "I asked to be alone."

Severus cleared his throat. "I asked more than once."

Harry's head snapped up. "What are you doing here?"

Severus came across. "Exercise."

Harry smirked. "Always bring stuffed animals for it?"

Severus put the monkey down. "It's from George."

Harry looked back down. "I guess they are all here."

Severus grunted. "They all seem to like you and the boy."

Harry sighed. "I know."

Severus sunk down. "They seem scared to enter."

Harry didn't look up. "Shame you weren't."

Severus pointed out. "Used to your moods now."

If Harry hadn't been in bad shape, he would have a comeback. It was Severus who was usually in the bad mood, during their rehab. But right now Harry was in no shape to come up with some witty come back. He kept looking at his son, and he was just filled with such dread. Harry knew his family loved him and Teddy so much. And he felt bad for what he had said, but he was just so worried about his son. He knew deep down they felt enough guilt without him throwing it at them. Andromeda was kicking herself, for letting Teddy out of her sight.

Severus looked at the bed, and he could admit he was feeling as guilty as Draco was. The little boy had been asking for a story since he first came to the manor. Severus had put him off twice, and Teddy only asked about the horses, because he had.

Severus did take out something. "I don't believe he has this one."

Harry was shocked. "No. Why?"

Severus grunted. "I should have read to him."

Harry touched the book. "He likes you."

"His Mr. Toby." Severus smirked, but added. "I guess he has grown on me too."

Harry touched his son's curls. "I can't stand seeing my son in a hospital bed."

Severus reminded him. "No parent likes it. You spent enough time in the hospital wing though."

Harry reminded him. "I wouldn't know what it feels like to worry a parent."

Severus laughed a little. "Really? I think Molly and Arthur, and your dad if he was here, would argue that."

Harry shook his head. "It's not the same."

Severus cut in. "You're right, you didn't have your mum there, like Teddy. But you both have people to love you."

Harry was in tears. "I miss him. I want him, not just for Teddy…"

Severus took his hand. "He watches over you, just like your mum does."

Harry touched the place where his son's new scar was. "Really my son."

Harry had always sworn he would be a good father to Teddy. Remus had worried when he asked Harry to be godfather. It wasn't that he thought Harry wouldn't be a good guardian, just the opposite. But he worried about how young Harry was, and burdening him with it, if they died. But Harry had never looked at his son as a burden, not once. He was eleven when he first met the Weasleys, and for the first time had people who he could call his family. He had people to worry about him, love him. Molly wasn't his mum, like Remy became his dad, but she was there. He had sworn Teddy would never know the pain he had known. He swore Teddy would never long for a dad, even if his birth one was gone.

Harry held to his son's hand. "I swore he'd never feel the pain I did."

Severus got to his feet and managed to come to his side. "It was a bump on the head."

Harry struggled. "It's my fault."

Severus stopped him. "No."

Harry wasn't convinced. "If I said no more often…"

Severus pushed. "No. He is not even three. We should have been watching him."

Harry struggled. "If anything happens to him…."

Severus cut him off. "He is okay, it was a bump. He'll be asking for snake stories soon enough."

Harry struggled to control his emotions. "You don't need to be here."

Severus wasn't leaving. "I need a rest."

Harry didn't buy it. "I'll find you a wheel chair."

Severus grunted. "You shouldn't brood alone."

Harry pointed at the door. "I'm not alone."

Severus didn't buy it. "You're not going to let any of them in."

Harry shook his head. "If I won't let them sit with me, why do you think I'd let you?"

Severus wasn't certain. "You haven't kicked me out yet."

Harry grunted. "Because I know you'll leave soon enough. You always do, when things get personal."

Severus reminded himself Harry was in pain. "I'm staying here."

Harry turned back to his son. "For how long?"

Severus didn't answer, he simply put a hand on Harry's for a moment. Though he withdrew his hand, he remained in the chair. He remained through the night, awake even when Harry finally drifted off. Other members looked in, including George, but they kept their distance. He watched father and son sleep, unable to sleep himself. For some reason, the little boy wedged his way into his heart. And his dad too.

He looked at Teddy. "You get better for him, and Mr. Toby will read all the stories you want. Your dad sure needs you."

**An: Happy Easter to all my readers. A little Harry/Sev, but no Teddy yet. I know how much you all love when I end chapters like this.**

**please review**


	28. teddy wakes

The morning rays coming through the window finally brought Severus around in the morning. He had managed to drift off in the wee hours of the morning. He had a crick in his neck from sleeping like that, but he didn't regret staying. Harry and Teddy were both still asleep, but the medic in him told him Teddy would likely wake soon. He noticed that George and Andromeda were in the door, and he had little doubt, the others were not still in the waiting room. Lucius had Teddy moved here, so Harry could remain with him over night. The extra people in the waiting room usually would have been an issue, but no one would argue with Lucius. Especially as he was a major benefactor of the hospital.

Teddy started to come around before his daddy. They could see the confusion and fear in his eyes, when they opened, and he didn't know where he was. But before any of them could speak, he saw his daddy's head lying next to him on the bed.

Teddy whimpered. "Daddy?"

Harry came around and relief flooded through him. "Oh Teddy, sweet heart you're okay."

Teddy was in tears. "Daddy head hurts."

Harry called for a pain draught. "Will you take this for me cub?"

Teddy shook his head. "Yuck."

George came over. "I have a little treat you can have to wash it away."

And Severus added. "I will read a story after."

Teddy looked at him. "Mr. Toby read?"

Severus pointed at the new book. "I promise."

Harry was relieved when his son took it. "Is that better?"

Teddy nodded. "Daddy."

Harry held his son to him. "Do you remember what happened Teddy bear?"

Teddy was a bit reluctant, but Harry climbed into bed and held his son to him. He assured Teddy that none of them would be mad, and he wouldn't be in trouble. Teddy told them he wanted to see the horses, as Mr. Toby wouldn't read to him. But Uncle Draco had been too busy so he had gone out. He knew where Uncle Luc kept the carrots, and he reached for one, though he knocked over the bucket. He was in the stall feeding Black Mist a carrot, when a snake came out. He was about to try and touch the snake, when Black got all spooked and started stomping. Teddy was scared when he killed the snake and was stomping, and fell over trying to get away. It was all he could remember.

Harry had never been so grateful for a horse before that moment. He wondered what would have happened if his son had come across the snake somewhere else. Teddy loved the stories about snakes, and he didn't seem to understand the danger some of them were.

Harry kissed his son. "Black was saving your life. The snake was dangerous."

Teddy shook his head. "Snake nice in books. Daddy just don't like."

Draco came over. "Your dad is right, some snakes are poisonous. They could hurt you."

Severus agreed. "Especially the one in the stables."

Teddy was a bit upset. "Oh."

Harry kissed him. "Some are nice though, and daddy will take you to see a nice one when you're better."

Teddy looked up at him. "Really?"

Harry kissed him. "I promise."

George handed Teddy his treat. "As promised."

Teddy sucked on it but he looked at Severus. "Mr. Toby read? Mr. Toby promise."

Severus looked at Harry and back. "If your dad doesn't mind."

Harry shook his head. "I think he could use one."

Severus took up a seat in the chair Harry vacated and picked up the book. "I think we all could."

Harry held his son to him, as they both listened to the story. Again the others left the room, though a few looked in through the door. Harry may still pretend to be oblivious, but the others could see. Even Andromeda smiled, and thought the three could make a nice family together. Though slower, because of her daughter, there was a part of Molly that could too. She wanted Harry happy, and to find love, he was her son.

Teddy drifted off to sleep when the first part of the story was done. Max came in, and told Harry that Teddy could likely be released by dinner time, but would need to take it easy. Since Harry was a healer, and not working right now, Teddy would be in good hands.

Harry looked at Severus. "You stayed?"

Severus smirked. "Observant as always."

Harry didn't back off. "You didn't have to."

Severus grunted. "You made that clear."

Harry pushed. "Is this a game?"

Severus sighed. "No."

Harry wasn't convinced. "I can't let you hurt him again."

Severus took his hand. "I will not hurt him again. I didn't mean to hurt him the first time."

Harry cradled his son. "At least him."

Severus shook his head. "Neither of you."

Harry looked up. "You didn't hurt me."

Severus kissed him. "I did."

He reminded Harry, about what Harry had said about trust. They had a lot in common, starting with their childhoods. They both knew what it was like to be heavily abused, Harry by his relatives and Severus by his father. They also both had dealt with loss and betrayal a great deal in life. He had forgotten he wasn't the only one, and that others could face the same trust issues. And in doing so, he hurt two people he cared about.

Severus went to stand. "It seems Draco and Lucius aren't the only ones I have things to make up to."

* * *

><p>Teddy was released from the hospital in time for dinner that night. Harry apologized to his family, especially Andromeda and Ted. He knew how much they loved Teddy, and would never knowingly put their grandson in danger. They assured Harry they understood, they knew how upset and worried he had been. Andromeda would have been the same, when Tonks had been little. Harry felt such guilt, about his son, and how he had spoken to his family as well. He loved them, and he had known they'd have not done anything on purpose to hurt his son.<p>

Harry and Teddy spent the next two weeks in France. He was about to start his new job, and he wanted some time with his son. Lucius made no comment, and knew it was to be expected. Harry had already agreed to continue rehab with his new job, finding a balance.

Severus was out in the gardens the first weekend in September. "I am starting to miss the coast."

Draco's voice came from behind. "The ocean, or the company?"

Severus turned to his godson. "I admitted it already."

Draco grinned. "Yes you did."

Severus smirked. "All the good it did me."

Draco shrugged. "You didn't think he'd forgive you so soon did you?"

Severus grunted. "No. Too much Potter in him."

Draco laughed. "I thought you said he was far more like his mum."

Severus shook his head. "When did you get such a perfect memory?"

Draco sat down. "Helps for law school."

Severus sunk down. "His mother was never so stubborn."

Lucius had come out. "That isn't what you used to say."

Severus groaned. "Both of you."

Lucius came over. "I remember someone complaining how frustratingly stubborn Lily could be when she wanted something."

Draco asked. "What would she think if she knew?"

Severus had no idea. To say he never thought he'd be kissing her son, was an understatement. Lily and he had been childhood friends, they played in the park before Hogwarts. They had been close until the mud blood comment, and managed to remain somewhat friends after. She had been like a sister to him. Draco had once thought his Uncle had been in love with her, but both Severus and Lucius had laughed at that. He had three close friends, Lucius and Remus the other two, in his life. He knew, or thought, what James would say if he had known about this. But Lily he was not quite certain. He hoped she would be happy, though she'd have hexed him, if she had seen how he hurt Harry.

Harry and Teddy had come into the gardens behind the group. They were a bit early, they were meant to come for dinner. It was only two weeks until the big wedding, and Pansy was going a bit insane with the planning. Lucius was involved as much as he could.

Harry finally cleared his throat. "I am not interrupting am I?"

Lucius turned. "Not at all, you're a bit early."

Teddy beamed. "Story."

Severus grunted. "I could have guessed."

Draco reminded him. "I recall someone promising, if Teddy got better, you'd read him all the stories he wanted."

Severus glared at his godson. "How much is he paying you?"

Harry put his son down. "You should be happy. Reading to kids, helps them learn, and encourage vocabulary."

Severus looked at him. "I am no longer a teacher."

Harry shrugged. "You always did comment on my lack of it."

Draco snorted. "I remember some threats of detentions."

Severus motioned to Teddy. "I guess it is better than allowing a second generation."

Harry added. "Maybe you'll be back teaching when he starts."

Severus smirked. "Not great incentive. Between you and his mother, I can only imagine."

He had taught Tonks, and she had been quite the klutz. He honestly had never understood how the woman had become an auror. Tonks had been closer to Harry in age, than she had been to her husband or Severus. He could hope Teddy would not be as bad, Harry not as bad as some though. He could still remember Neville in his class. But the man doubted, he'd ever teach again. He had liked teaching, and loved being head of his house. But he didn't think he could teach in the shape that he was. Besides Horace was teaching potions once again there.

After the story Severus looked at Harry. "I assume you'll be there."

Harry looked at him. "There?"

Severus grunted. "The wedding."

Harry reminded him. "Draco is my adopted second cousin once removed or something like that."

Teddy smiled. "I ring bearer. I ring bearer."

Harry scooped up his son. "And as my son reminds you, he has a part."

Severus shook his head. "Muggle traditions."

Harry reminded him. "You didn't always have a problem with muggle life."

Severus got to his feet. "No."

Harry moved towards the house. "I hear you were invited."

Severus' smirk softened a bit. "I was. I was starting to worry I'd have to get you to take me as a plus one."

Harry was taken back a bit. "I already have my plus one. Rick will be coming."

Severus snarled under his breath. "I'll have to give him a tour of the dungeons."

Draco heard him though Harry seemed not to. "What were you saying about not jealous?"

Severus glowered. "You let him invite the man."

Draco shrugged. "You keep saying you're just friends after all."

Severus could not believe this. Harry was not only continuing to see this man, but was bringing him to the wedding. He knew he had no reason to complain, he and Harry were not dating, and he wouldn't admit he wanted to. But his blood boiled, whenever he thought of the guy with Harry. He believed Teddy had not been introduced to the man. Draco told him, he was coming, but he would not be dancing or couple like with Harry, until the reception and when Teddy was with the other kids. Harry was not about to introduce his son to a date just yet.

Lucius thought. "There may be a real show of fireworks when Severus and the date meet. And not the kind Pansy has planned for her wedding."

**An: Well people wanted to see Rick and Severus, well the wedding will be a show down of sorts. Jealous Sev vs. the date.**

**please review**


	29. Malfoy wedding

Teddy hadn't asked about seeing a snake at first. Harry knew his little boy was shaken by the news that the snake had been dangerous to him. But by the time they were back from France, he had been asking. They had gone to a zoo, and he had been able to see snakes, when in France. They had stayed at a Delacaur home on the southern coast, but had travelled a bit. But Teddy wanted to see a nice one, up and close like the stables. Harry knew he would have to find a way to do that for his son, and decided on a trip to Diagon Alley.

Harry took his son the day before the wedding, into Diagon alley to see a snake. He knew there were snakes at the menagerie, he remembered seeing them when they bought rat tonic for Scabbers. Harry had always shopped at the emporium, for Hedwig, and now his new owl.

Teddy looked at him. "Daddy where here?"

Harry smiled. "This is a pet shop."

Teddy looked at him in surprise. "Pet daddy?"

Harry shook his head. "I brought you to see a snake."

Draco surprised them. "I found you two."

Teddy was all smiles. "Uncle Drake."

Harry was surprised. "I thought you'd be busy."

Draco laughed. "I thought to invite you out tonight. My Aunt said you'd be here."

Teddy pointed at shop. "Pet."

Harry corrected him. "We're going to look at snakes."

Draco laughed at Teddy's pout. "You know snakes don't make the best pets."

Harry knew his son liked snakes, but he also loved cuddly animals as well. Teddy loved to go to the stables, and see the horses, but also the puppies and cats that Lucius had there. Lucius was one of the wizards who had dogs; they weren't as common in this world, not used as a familiar of course. His son had only had one contact with a real snake, and it was the one that tried to kill him. But he loved all of the stories about them.

Draco was happy to come into the shop with them. Harry and Teddy had been living in Grimmauld for two weeks now, but they were planning to spend the weekend with the Tonks' family. The couple was still at Black Manor, but would soon move back to their own home.

The owner came. "How can I help you Lord Black?"

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you'd have a friendly snake for this little man to meet."

Teddy smiled. "See snake please."

The man laughed. "I have a few."

Teddy looked in wonder at the cages. "Pretty."

The man took out a little white snake. "This is one of my tamest."

Teddy looked at his daddy. "I touch?"

Harry smiled when the man nodded. "You can touch but be gentle."

Teddy giggled a little. "It feel funny daddy."

The man let him touch another. "There aren't many who like snakes."

Teddy looked at his daddy. "I have for pet daddy?"

Harry sighed. "Teddy, you are a bit young for such a pet."

Draco agreed. "You know you can't play with one very much."

Teddy would not have listened to daddy, but he did to Uncle Draco. And to the man in the store, who agreed with Draco. Such small snakes were delicate, and needed to be handled with a lot of care. Harry knew his son loved them in books, but they were not as playful in them. He had no doubt his son would still want to have stories of snakes. He promised Teddy that he'd consider a pet snake when older.

Draco looked at Harry when Teddy was looking at the cats. "I was thinking a gift for my ring bearer."

Harry understood what he meant. "I guess a kitten would be more suitable."

Draco shrugged. "We can wait. I know he is young."

Teddy looked up at them. He was holding a smoky kitty. "Daddy she purr."

Harry knelt. "She likes you."

Teddy snuggled her. "I like."

Harry looked at Draco and nodded. "Yes."

Draco knelt. "How would you like to take her home?"

Teddy was surprised. "Me?"

Harry nodded. "You're a bit young for a snake, but a cat is a good start."

Teddy cuddled her. "Please."

Draco smiled. "It's a thank you for being my ring bearer."

Teddy proudly put the kitty in the basket the man brought. Harry knew his son, and in a few years he would be asking for a snake. Harry had no issue against it really. But a snake was not a good pet for a two year old. Harry had always loved animals, though the only one he owned were his owls. His Aunt would never have allowed a pet in her house, other than Marge's dogs. Harry was happy to allow his son a pet of his own.

At home Teddy picked a name. "She Sev."

* * *

><p>Harry and Teddy headed early the next morning to Parkinson manor. Pansy had insisted on a wedding in her family rose gardens, and Draco was not about to argue. Teddy was so happy to be ring bearer, and promised to be a good one, especially because of Sev. Harry thought of the man who inspired the cat's name. His son said he named her Sev, because it was Mr. Toby's funny name. And since he couldn't have a snake, he would name kitty for the man who read him the snake stories. Harry wondered what the man would think, if he heard a cat was named for him. But his mind went to the wedding, which was held in the ornate gardens. Pansy looked beautiful; her dress was muggle in style as well. Harry had never seen either of the couple so happy before. And Severus was front row, as was Harry, but the Tonks were between them.<p>

The reception followed in the massive ballroom. Teddy was taken to the playroom, where the other kids would be entertained and watched. There were not many, but two of Pansy's three older brothers had children. Teddy was happy to play with them, instead of the dance.

Rick came over his way. "Harry."

Harry smiled. "I'm happy you came."

Rick returned the smile. "I wouldn't turn down your invite."

Harry wasn't sure. "Not much of one, when you can't sit with your own date."

Rick laughed. "Just during the ceremony. And you know I understand."

Harry was happy. "I don't want my son to get to know anyone, so early."

Rick took the seat next to him. "I hope we'll meet, but I'll be patient."

Severus grunted as he came their way. "Wonderful."

Harry looked up. "Lost?"

Severus smirked. "It seems we're at the same table."

Andromeda laughed. "My nephew has an odd sense of humor."

Lucius had come over. "I believe it was my daughter in law."

Ted said quietly to him. "Did she want to add some spice to her reception?"

Lucius smirked. "I believe my son asked her the same thing."

Andromeda agreed. "Her wedding seems to be an odd place for her to be a match maker."

They had been taking bets on how long it would take, for the fireworks to start. There were real ones planned, at the end of the reception. Harry had provided them, seeing that he had an obvious in with the shop. But it seemed like playing with fire, to intentionally seat the three of them together like this. Pansy had to know that it was not about to go down well. And she had been planning this wedding for months now. She had driven Draco nuts with all of the plans. If he hadn't been so in love with her, he'd have run off long ago.

Lucius quietly reminded Severus, as he headed for the head table, about Alfred Parkinson. The man would hunt down anyone who ruined the day for his princess. The man could terrify Lucius, and would likely hex anyone, who made Pansy upset today at all.

During dinner Rick smiled when he heard about the cat. "I have always had a kneezle."

Severus smirked. "You'd likely say that if he said he bought a dog."

Harry shot him a look. "Rick is a vet. He likes animals."

Rick refused to look at the man. "Has he chosen a name?"

Harry almost didn't say it. "Sev."

Sev had a gloating look. "Indeed."

Harry shot him a look. "Yes because she has sharp claws and an annoying meow."

Andromeda corrected him. "I believe it was because of the stories Severus reads him."

Harry shot her a look and muttered under his breath. "Traitor."

Sev looked at Rick. "So what is the name of this kneezle you have?"

Rick stumbled for a moment. "I…."

Harry cut him off. "I don't know where it is your business."

Sev smirked. "He should be quicker on his feet."

Harry smirked. "Glad he is bad at lying."

Rick asked Harry to dance, when the third dance started. Harry was happy to accept, and allowed his date to lead him onto the floor. He reminded himself this was just what Severus did. He didn't like to see anyone else happy, everyone should be as miserable as he was. Harry was going to enjoy the dance and the day, for his cousin. The reception, done all in Slytherin colors, was as ornate as a royal ball. It actually had a Versailles theme, and the décor and flowers came from the times of the Sun King. Pansy had planned it to the fold of the napkin as well.

Harry was surprised when Severus came. "Can I cut in?"

Harry stared at him. "You have to be joking."

Rick wasn't backing off. "Harry and I are on a date."

Severus smirked. "Walk away before you embarrass yourself."

Harry got between them. "I am on a date."

Severus sneered. "With him? He is boring you to sleep."

Rick ground his teeth. "We're not all former criminals."

Severus looked at him. "I wouldn't talk about what you don't know, boy."

Rick bristled. "Don't call me boy, old man."

Harry directed them out onto the balcony. "So we don't put on a show for all."

Rick looked at Harry. "He is welcome to leave."

Severus smirked. "I was invited. You are a pity date plus one."

Harry warded the doors so no one would hear. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

Rick touched Harry's arm. "He is my date. We're going inside to enjoy."

Severus looked at Harry. "You can't tell me this animal lover interests you?"

Harry tried to sound convincing. "We have dated for a while."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms for a long kiss. As he pulled back he asked. "Does his kiss leave you feeling like this?"

Rick went to take down the wards. "Enough. You are embarrassing yourself."

Severus smirked. "I notice he isn't saying anything."

Rick turned to Harry. "He's wrong isn't he?"

Harry looked at his date. "I…."

Rick turned and punched Severus. "Is that interesting enough for you?"

Severus rubbed his jaw. "You need to put more weight behind it."

Harry stepped in. "Rick I'm sorry about this. It has only been a few dates….."

Rick turned to him. "It was a good time while it lasted."

Severus was gloating when Rick stormed off. "Seems I was right."

Harry glared at him. "Why do you insist on ruining my life?"

Severus pulled him back for a kiss. "You know you don't want that boy."

Harry found himself in a long passionate kiss. He fought it at first, but he melted into the arms, and found himself returning the kiss finally. They were both surprised, when others came flooding out onto the balcony. Harry had thought the fireworks were for later, but it turned out Pansy had decided they'd be better right after the sun had gone down. She didn't want to miss them, when they took off for their honeymoon.

Pansy laughed when Harry apologized for it. "I think you just gave my husband the best wedding gift."

**An: So boring Rick is gone. But that doesn't mean clear sailing just yet for our two men.**

**please review**


	30. family dinner

Harry had been worried about how Charlie may react; he was the one who had set them up. But he had a floo call from Charlie the following day. He and Rodger had run into Rick at the bar the night before. Rick had been upset, but a bit more about being shown up than anything. Charlie had assured Harry that he wasn't upset with him. Rick was a colleague, not a friend before, and Harry was his brother. He had thought Rick would be good for a few dates, to get Harry comfortable out of the closet. And Rick had done just that, and he would soon be dating someone else.

Harry had not spoken to Severus after the kiss. He knew the man was right, as funny and good looking as Rick was, he wasn't right. Harry had been bored with him, though he seemed a good fit. But Harry was still a bit reluctant about any kind of relationship with the other.

Harry went to collect his son on Monday. "Been good for Grandpa?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes Daddy."

Ted laughed. "You know I love having him."

Harry kissed the man on the cheek. "You are supposed to be semi-retired."

Ted shrugged. "One of the best perks, spending more time with my grandson."

Teddy was anxious. "See Mr. Toby?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Teddy bear, before dinner."

Ted had a small smile. "Have you spoken to him?"

Harry smirked. "No."

Teddy didn't understand. "Daddy no go without me."

Ted laughed. "I doubt it little guy."

Harry took his son's bag. "We should be going."

Ted called. "Lucius might think you ran away."

Harry snorted. "He'd hunt me down to the ends of the earth."

Harry had no idea how he was ever going to do this. He admitted he liked the kisses, but that was far from a relationship. And he was reminded of how his family reacted, well the Weasleys, when he had broken up with Ginny. He knew Ron always had a thing against the man, but then again, so had he. But he had been reminded by Charlie, that those of them who really loved him, would be there for him. And he never had a doubt in his mind about George, he knew George would always be a constant in his life. The death of Fred had driven them even closer to one another.

Lucius had no idea if Harry would even show up. He noticed Harry and Severus had not spoken, since the guests interrupted their kiss. Lucius was happy they had kissed, now his fool of a brother needed to act on it. Severus couldn't allow this to slip through his fingers.

Severus was waiting in their usual space. "You came."

Harry grunted. "Surprised?"

Severus smirked. "You left pretty quickly the other night."

Harry wouldn't give in to him. "Draco was gone, there was no point to stay."

Severus came his way. "Running were you?"

Harry didn't back up. "Why would I run?"

Severus smirked. "Because you liked the kiss."

Harry laughed. "If I liked it so much, why would I run?"

Severus shrugged. "You tell me."

Harry motioned to the rehab. "I came here to work."

Severus didn't move. "You gave the animal lover the boot."

Harry ground his teeth. "Don't gloat. It had nothing to do with you."

Severus laughed. "Who are you trying to fool?"

Harry reminded him. "You're the one who said he bored me."

Severus agreed. "You don't want some milk white boy."

Harry snorted. "Better than a greasy haired old man."

Harry got Severus to focus on his rehab. He hoped they would be done soon, as really Severus had made a great deal of progress. He was walking almost normally with his cane. There had been little to no progress though with his other leg, and Harry had doubts there ever would be. But if they built up the man's strength, he might not need a cane for certain things. And he may actually be able to return to teaching, if he chose to.

Severus pulled him in for a kiss when done. "Needed reminding."

Harry pulled back. "I am looking for more than a good kisser."

Severus had a glint in his eye. "Good kisser? Indeed."

Harry moved away. "I am a father. I am not looking for a tryst."

Severus reminded him. "Teddy adores me."

Harry grunted. "My son is not the one you have to convince."

Teddy broke up the moment. "Story time Mr. Toby?"

Severus sunk into a chair. "I assume so."

Lucius came in. "You and Teddy are welcome to stay for dinner."

Harry shook his head. "We should get home."

Lucius smirked. "You know everyone saw you kiss."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me."

Lucius clapped him on the back. "You know how much we care about you."

The Malfoys were newer in his life, well on the family side of things. He had only started coming for dinner after he worked with Severus. But he knew Lucius was honest, and they did care about him as well. He was reminded Draco had little family, and Lucius had embraced what family his son did have. Narcissa had always wished that she had been able to have a relationship with her sister and niece.

Harry bent and scooped up his son. "We got to go little man, Kreacher is making your favorite."

* * *

><p>It had been a long week, and Harry was exhausted. He loved being a pediatrician, and he would never give it up. But between it, Severus' rehab, and being a dad, it could be exhausting at times. Weekends were usually his, but he somehow was convinced to have a family dinner that night. He had a huge house and house elves, and he loved his family, but this was a first. Usually Molly always insisted on them at her house. Though Kreacher and Winky were happy to help, Harry found himself doing a lot of the cooking. He had hated cooking for his relatives, but he didn't mind cooking now a days. And it was a good way for him to relax he found sometimes, or keep his mind distracted.<p>

Teddy was in the kitchen with him, not helping, but happily playing with his new kitten. Teddy absolutely adored the little ball of fur, and Harry was happy that Draco had suggested it. The cat hadn't started scratching or doing anything else to the house either.

Teddy suddenly said. "Mr. Toby."

Harry didn't look up. "I think you'll have to stick to Sev, your kitten already knows it."

A voice came from the door. "I believe your son was referring to me."

Teddy was bouncing up and down. "You come visit."

Harry turned around. "What are you doing in my house?"

Severus stood in the doorway. "I believe you suggested I needed out of the house."

Harry grimaced. "I meant into town, not at my house."

Severus shrugged. "This is town."

Harry pointed at the food. "I am having people over for dinner."

Severus smirked. "Thank you for the invitation."

Before Harry could say anything Teddy turned to him. "Daddy, Mr. Toby stay? Please, please, please."

Harry wished he was better at saying no to his son. "You know Teddy, Uncle George and the family are coming."

Severus grimaced but added. "A reunion."

Teddy grinned. "They like Mr. Toby too."

Harry snorted. "Oh they will be jumping for joy to see him."

His son didn't know sarcasm, and thought his daddy was being serious. Harry didn't know how the man knew about dinner, and wondered if it was bad timing. Lucius hadn't been invited, that would have made dinner even more interesting to say the least. The Weasleys and Tonks were the only ones who were. Luna and Neville had meant to come, but Luna had gone into early labor the day before, and given birth to their son. Today being Sunday, Harry had been free the day before, and had gone to the school to meet little Frankie. Harry had added to his list of godchildren, named for Frank Xeno Longbottom. Neither Neville nor Luna had much family, and they both considered Harry a brother.

Severus sunk down into a chair, and was not surprised when Teddy clambered into his lap for a story. Lucius had reminded Severus he needed to fight, if he wanted to have Harry. And after the kiss and his little play at the wedding, he knew there was no backing away now.

Harry looked at Severus. "They will be arriving any moment."

Severus just looked at Teddy. "Good thing our story is done then."

Teddy smiled. "You tell me one before bed too."

Harry grunted. "He is not staying that long."

Molly appeared in the door. "Harry I came early to make sure….."

Severus noticed she trailed off when she saw him. "Hello Molly."

Arthur had come in beside her. "Severus, we were surprised to learn you were alive."

Molly looked at Harry. "I wasn't aware he was coming."

Harry glared at the man. "Either was I."

George had appeared. "This may get interesting."

Harry directed them into the dining room. "Dinner is almost ready."

Severus stood. "It smells good."

Harry looked at him. "There aren't enough plates set for you."

Teddy piped up. "He sit with me daddy."

Severus picked up the little boy. "Yes daddy, I'll sit with him."

Harry watched as the man and his son headed into the dining room. For a moment he could marvel at how well rehab had been going. The man was still on a cane, but he could carry Teddy without his balance being off at all. But that happiness soon was pushed aside, by his irk at having the man invite himself to dinner. If it wasn't for his son, he would have told the man to leave the house now.

George appeared back in the door with Charlie. "You invited him to dinner?"

Harry smirked. "You know me better than that."

Charlie shrugged. "He is good with your son."

George agreed. "And he does make you smile."

Harry groaned. "Has my son got to you?"

Charlie clapped him on the back. "No, we're just not blind."

Ron was in a right mood when they came into the dining room. "I thought I was rid of having to put up with you."

Severus smirked. "How is it your son has better table manners than you?"

Hermione cut in. "Ron, you do need to stop talking with a full mouth."

Molly looked at Harry. "I wasn't aware you two had become friends."

Harry sent a glare at Severus. "Either was I."

Severus smiled from his place next to Teddy. "Oh but we had such a wonderful night on Saturday."

Dinner was uncomfortable to say the least. Ron was not happy at all, though the rest of the family tried to make the man feel welcome there. He had been a spy, and had been a member of their order. They could also see Teddy was fond of him, and were starting to see Harry was as well. Molly stayed to help with the dishes, but in the end, only Severus was there. Against his protest, the man stayed and read Teddy a bed time story. As he watched the two together, Harry could admit they looked good together, that perhaps they could be a family.

When Teddy was asleep Severus went to leave but said. "I'm going nowhere. You will be mine one day, both you and Teddy, I swear."

**please review**


	31. first date

Severus' last words were ringing through Harry's head, after he had left. Harry was shocked by the man's declaration, though not by his attitude. The man always seemed to think he would get what he wanted. Harry had proved him wrong, when he refused to let him give up on rehab. He had been just as determined as the man, to show him he could be right once and a while. Harry knew it should not be a competition, but he still worried about getting hurt in all of this. He had been through a lot with Ginny, and he had never been in love with her. He could admit he had trust issues, he had learned too often there were people you couldn't trust. He had also sworn he would protect his son from the pain he faced. But watching his son and Severus together, he knew he was a fool. He could see how much Severus adored his son, and Teddy absolutely loved him.

But in the days that followed, the man never mentioned it. It was until Friday, when Harry and Teddy were at the manor, that they spoke. Harry had allowed his son to be part of the rehab now. Rehab no longer was contained into a workout room as before.

Harry marveled at the man with his son and the horses. "Amazing."

Severus smirked. "That the horses aren't bighting me?"

Harry laughed. "That and you don't have your cane in hand."

Severus reminded him. "It's not the first time."

Harry agreed. "But you have Teddy in your arms, and you have moved a bit."

Severus grunted. "I can't bend the knee at all."

Harry came to his side. "But you have weight on it. You could stand at the potions table."

Severus smirked. "Maybe ten minutes or a little more."

Harry reminded him. "With practice it will be longer."

Teddy looked up. "Mr. Toby be able play ball with me."

Harry added. "And go back to teaching."

Severus reminded him. "Classes are at least an hour."

Harry didn't back down. "Horace won't be retiring till next fall."

Severus had an odd look. "I hear Poppy is looking to retire."

Harry smirked. "I don't think a medic would work. Besides your bed side manner leaves something to be desired."

Teddy drew them back to him, and to the horses he was looking at. Severus found some carrots and sugar, and helped the little boy feed them. He had to use the cane now, as he was growing too tired, but he was making such progress. Harry knew the man was stubborn, and didn't want to get his hopes up. Harry knew George would say the same thing about him, and perhaps it was true enough.

Teddy was extremely happy as they headed into the house. Harry had agreed to stay for dinner, Draco and Pansy were back from their honeymoon, but Harry knew Lucius was using it as an excuse. All three Malfoys, Pansy was one now, liked to play matchmaker.

Draco smiled when he saw them. "I was wondering if you had run off."

Harry ignored him and turned to Pansy. "You look happy and rested."

Pansy kissed him on the cheek. "We had a wonderful time in Tahiti."

Draco had an odd smile. "You guys may like it down the line."

Harry smirked. "Nothing but a kiss, not even a date."

Severus reminded him. "There was that lovely dinner."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Dinner? Need some details."

Lucius came over with wine. "Don't get up your hopes, it was a family dinner."

Draco smirked. "You got yourself invited to a family dinner?"

Harry corrected him. "He invited himself is more like it."

Teddy piped in. "I invite."

Severus looked at the little boy and back. "What he said."

Harry ground his teeth. "My son doesn't know any better."

Severus went to take Teddy into the dining room. "When someone is at your house, it is good manners to invite them to dinner."

Harry didn't buy it. "Not when they show up uninvited in the first place."

The Malfoys shared a look, as they watched the three go into the dining room. Pansy was thinking the same thing as both her husband and her father in law. They could see the three of them were the perfect family, or could be, but the fools just needed to have some help. As they sat down at the table, they tried to push the three of them to see it. Severus had finally seen it, he admitted to Lucius what had happened the other night. Lucius had wondered where he went off to, and Severus had told him. He was glad that his brother finally acted.

Severus stopped Harry before he left. "I will pick you up tomorrow at 5."

Harry glared at him. "Inviting yourself over again?"

Severus explained. "To take you out for dinner."

Harry smirked. "Did I say I would go out with you?"

Severus shrugged. "I believe you said we had not been out."

Harry grunted. "I didn't mean that as an invitation."

Severus pulled him in close. "5."

Harry didn't let him kiss at first. "I don't have a baby-sitter."

Pansy spoke up. "Draco and I are happy to have him."

Draco scooped up Teddy. "Do you want to have a sleepover tomorrow when Daddy and Uncle Toby go out for dinner?"

Teddy beamed. "Yes, sleepover with Uncle Drake."

Severus kissed Harry tenderly. "5."

Harry let out a breath. "Fine, 5, but don't think this will happen again."

Severus smiled, and kissed him one last time, happy Harry had accepted. He would have shown up, and whisked Harry off, anyways. But this way was easier, and he was sure there would be plenty more to come. Harry wanted to go out with him; he was simply being stubborn about it. The boy didn't want to admit that Severus was right, that the man had got to him. But Severus would break him down soon enough.

He turned to Draco when Harry was gone. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Harry had no idea why he was doing this. He had never planned to go on a date with the man, and he didn't know why he was. Okay the kisses were good, and he could admit he was attracted to the man. And when he wasn't being obnoxious, he was perhaps funny and smart as well. And he definitely was not someone who would bore Harry like Rick had. But he hated allowing the man to win, and that was what he was doing. He knew it, deep down, that was the dumbest reason not to be with the man. But he just was battling with it all.<p>

He was not surprised somehow, when Draco was not the only one to show up at four. He had come for Teddy, but George and Charlie were both hot on his heels. Harry had not told them about the date, but Draco admitted that he had told them.

George looked at Harry. "He was worried you may back out."

Charlie nodded. "And it seems for good reason."

Harry wasn't happy. "He tricked me into a date."

George laughed. "Not buying it little brother."

Charlie agreed. "You know you are attracted to him."

Harry was led up to his room. "I swear he has brainwashed you all."

Draco had come up stairs with Teddy to say goodbye. "No, we're just not blind."

Teddy smiled. "Daddy have fun on play date."

Harry looked at his son. "Wouldn't you rather I stay home? We could have a movie night?"

Teddy shook his head. "Sleep over with Uncle Drake. You play with Mr. Toby."

Harry kissed his son. "Be good for your Uncle."

Teddy smiled. "Yes daddy."

Charlie picked out a shirt for Harry. "Now time to get you ready."

George agreed. "Your date will be here soon enough."

Harry let them work but tried. "I don't know why you are doing his dirty work. He is just trying to beat me."

Charlie stopped. "This isn't a game Harry. Don't let being stubborn and not wanting to give in to him, cost you this."

George agreed with his brother. "You have a good guy. Let yourself be happy."

They reminded him, that he had never really had a chance. When he broke up with Ginny, it had been his chance to finally move on. He was free of the war, and he could be himself for once. Rick had been a good start, but he needed to take the next step may not have been their first choice, but he made both Harry and Teddy both quite happy. And if Harry stopped fighting it, he would be able to see that too. He was so determined not to let the man win; he wouldn't let himself see it. It wasn't a competition, if Harry stopped fighting, they would both win. And so would Teddy, as he obviously adored the man.

Harry knew his brothers were right, though he was not about to admit it. But he was also not about to take it easy on Severus either. If he wanted to date Harry, and have Teddy, he was going to have to fight for it. His declaration after reading to Teddy, was in his head.

Severus showed up right on time. "You're here."

Harry shook his head. "I live here last I looked."

Severus took something from behind his back. "I thought you may run."

Harry tried to look hurt. "Me run?"

George had come down behind him. "We kept him in line."

Harry realized the man had wild flowers. "Flowers? Didn't expect that from you."

Severus handed them to him. "Lucius' idea."

George took the flowers. "I'll put them in water."

Harry looked at the man. "Did you allow Lucius to plan the entire day?"

Severus led him out. "No."

Harry was surprised when they got off the bus at the Leaky Cauldron. "Maybe we should."

Severus smirked. "I remind you Diagon has grown since the war."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I didn't think you'd had come out since you came back from the dead."

Severus simply said. "I hadn't."

There were a lot of looks, though him coming back from the dead, had been made public some time ago. It had been leaked, and though Harry hated to think it, he had a feeling it may have been Ron. The hospital would have said nothing, and his home was the only place he had gone, except for the manor and the coast. He was known as a spy, and got the order of merlin, but it was still a shock for him to be seen. Severus ignored it, and took him off to one of the new restaurants, down from George's shop on the alley.

Harry was surprised when the man ordered for him. "Presumptuous are you?"

Severus shrugged. "Were you going to order something different?"

Harry grunted. "No. But stop reading my mind."

Severus smirked. "I have seen how you eat often enough."

Harry sipped some water. "You sound a bit like a stalker."

Severus shook his head. "Some men might appreciate when their boyfriend knows their taste."

Harry didn't back off. "Probably found out from Lucius, like the flowers. Besides you're not my boyfriend."

Severus corrected him. "Lucius suggested I bring some, but I picked the kind."

Harry grunted. "You're still not my boyfriend."

Severus shrugged. "It's just a matter of time."

Harry ate some tortellini when it came. "I guess you have good taste. How did you know of this place?"

He shrugged. "I had a lot of time to read the paper over the past two years."

Harry shook his head when Severus offered him a bite of his. "I don't like sea food."

Severus persisted. "Trust me."

Harry gave in and tried a shrimp. "Fine, it's good."

Severus smiled. "See, I know you."

It was a bit odd, but Harry did settle into conversation with the man over dinner. They had never been alone like this before. They had been alone a lot, but when they had been working on rehab. All their meals had included Teddy, or the Malfoys before now. It definitely seemed odd as they had dinner, and some ice cream at Florian's, to be out like this. But Harry could admit perhaps George had been right.

Severus declared as he said goodnight to Harry with a kiss. "You'll need to find a sitter for next Friday. We will go out after rehab."

**please review**


	32. second date

The first date had gone well, and Severus was not about to back down. He would not take no for an answer, about next Friday. Harry had told him the next step of his rehab was getting out and moving around. He no longer needed the rehab room, he just needed to get the exercise. And what better way for him to do so, then to take Harry off on a date. Their first date may not have been the most romantic, but it had been a good start. He reminded his brother when Lucius pointed it out, that he had never had a romantic streak in his body. Lucius tried reminding him, that he and Draco or even Pansy, would help out with that. That made Severus groan, and he had told them he wanted to do it on his own. Harry had already commented on believing Lucius had told him about his taste in flowers and food. Severus had picked the flowers, thinking about Lily's taste.

On Friday Harry didn't plan to bring his son to rehab with him. He had no idea why he was giving in to the man, and his demands for a date. He didn't ask Harry for a date, he told Harry they would be going out. But he knew deep down, that his brothers were right about this.

Teddy pouted. "I come."

Harry shook his head. "Not today Teddy bear."

Teddy was in tears. "I see Mr. Toby."

Harry sighed. "Mr. Toby and I are going for dinner."

Teddy sniffed a bit. "Play date?"

Harry smiled a little. "Kind of like one."

Teddy still wasn't totally happy. "I come on play date?"

Harry sighed. "Maybe another one, I promise."

George had come in. "Besides you're coming for a sleep over with me and Aunty Angie."

Teddy turned to his favorite Uncle. "Twins not big enough to play with."

George scooped him up. "You know we will still have fun. And maybe Daddy will make you a big brother."

Harry nearly choked. "It is a second date."

Teddy beamed. "I want a brother Daddy."

Harry kissed his son. "You may have to wait a few years."

George went to take Teddy. "Not if Uncle Toby has any thing to say about it. It'll be sooner."

Harry called after him. "Stop encouraging my son."

Harry liked the thought of giving his son a little brother, and hopefully a sister one day as well. He had always wanted a few kids, and he knew Teddy would love to have some siblings. But he had never imagined that Severus would be the other parent in the picture. As he headed for the manor though, he knew that picture was changing slowly. He could see Severus would make a good dad, as he watched him read with Teddy. And more and more, he could see the man would make a good husband as well. But Harry wasn't about to be rushed in.

Severus was waiting for him at the gates when he had come. Since his rehab was now all about exercise, he thought their date would be it. Harry shrugged, and agreed that it made sense, when Severus summoned the bus for them.

Harry smirked as they got on. "You know I could apparate us both."

Severus shook his head. "I'd like to arrive in one piece."

Harry didn't think it funny. "I have done side by side even with my son."

Severus smirked. "Well I wanted the location to be a surprise anyways."

Harry shook his head. "More romantic than Diagon Alley?"

Severus shrugged. "I hope."

Harry shot him a look. "You hope?"

Severus confirmed. "Though I thought dinner went well."

Harry grudgingly admitted. "It did."

Severus had a small smile. "We will be going out next weekend as well."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe we should see how tonight goes."

Severus didn't back off. "We will."

Harry grunted. "If you plan to keep whisking me off on dates, my son will want to come. He thinks they are play dates."

Severus' smile grew a little. "I have no problem with that."

Harry wasn't sure. "It's a bit early."

Severus reminded him. "Your son has known me for months now."

Harry couldn't deny that. "I guess you're not the same as Rick."

Severus snarled. "Can you stop comparing me to that animal lover?"

Harry smiled, and as they got off the bus, he assured the man he could. He hadn't allowed Rick to meet his son, even after a few dates. He hadn't wanted his son to meet a date, unless they were serious. But Teddy already adored Severus, was attached to him before they went on their date. And he knew his son would be more hurt, if he cut Severus out of his life. He was happy at least, that Severus was willing to be there for his son. He knew a lot of single parents didn't have it easy, when they tried to date, finding someone who'd accept a child.

Harry was surprised. "This is my home on the coast."

Severus nodded. "Very observant."

Harry found himself led down to the water. "How did you do all of this?"

Severus admitted. "I had a bit of help."

Harry smiled a little at the candle light dinner. "It smells amazing."

Severus helped pull out a chair. "I assume you'll forgive it's not a picnic."

Harry agreed. "We will work on that."

Severus grunted. "I thought no work talk."

Harry agreed. "Sea food? You know I don't like."

Severus smirked. "Just some shrimp, the rest is not. And you liked it well enough last time."

Harry couldn't deny it. "Fine, I guess you weren't too wrong."

Severus poured them some wine. "Lucius thinks I should try lobster on you next time."

Harry laughed a little. "He would."

Severus fed him a piece of shrimp. "No complaints about my ordering food."

Harry smirked. "Not a restaurant this time."

Harry was surprised as dinner was cleared when music began. Severus stood. "Can I have this dance?"

Harry was surprised. "Can you?"

Severus helped him up. "Only one way to find out."

It wasn't the most graceful dance in the world, but they both enjoyed it. It was good exercise, if nothing else, for Severus. He didn't need his cane for short periods of time, though they moved very little. After dessert, they even took a walk down the beach together. At the end of the night, Harry found himself drawing the man into a kiss. It was the first one Harry had initiated, and was no brush. He would have pulled back, but Severus wound an arm around his waist, and kept him in place. Harry's lips parted to allow his tongue access, and his own explored as well. As they finally pulled back, they were both left breathless, and Harry could have sworn there was color in the other man's cheeks.

Severus simply led them to where the bus had pulled up. "Lucius will baby-sit next Friday."

* * *

><p>For two months he and Severus had been dating. At the end of the date, Severus always informed Harry of when their next would be. He had received no protest though since the first time. Harry could admit he liked it, and he always had a baby-sitter already planned. His son had come on day excursions with them, but nothing officially a date. Harry watched the two of them together, and any doubts that popped up, slipped away. He and Severus hadn't taken the next step physically, but Harry could admit to perhaps not being ready for it.<p>

Severus was about to face the next big hurdle. Harry and Teddy had been invited in the start of December, to the Burrow for dinner. It was a few weeks until Christmas, and Harry decided it was a good trial run. If Severus wanted a future with him, there were some things he had to face.

Severus grunted. "I don't know about this."

Harry shook his head. "You're coming."

Teddy nodded. "Uncle Toby come."

Severus ground his teeth. "It will ruin my appetite."

Harry kissed him. "They are my family. I put up with yours."

Severus didn't back off. "My family is yours too, I remind you."

Harry couldn't deny it. "It won't kill you to have dinner with them."

Teddy chimed in. "Grammie Molly good cook."

Severus sighed. "I guess I remember that."

Harry nodded. "Besides it isn't the first dinner you had with them."

Severus grunted. "I was forced to live with them during the order."

George had come up behind. "I believe he was referring to the family dinner you invited yourself too."

Angie actually came to his defense. "First dinners as an official date, are always strange."

Harry was the one to grunt this time. "He is not my date."

George clapped him on the back. "You have dated for two months, and bringing him to a family dinner."

Severus whispered in his ear. "You called me your boyfriend last night on the beach."

Harry blushed at the memory. "Fine. All the more reason for you to come."

They had been at the beach, their favorite spot, the night before. They had come the closest to making love, after Teddy had gone to bed. They had been under the stars, and if Kreacher hadn't come to say Teddy needed him, they likely would have. Harry had finally admitted the man was his boyfriend, and he wanted the dates to continue. He had reminded Severus, he would spend part of Christmas here with the family. And if Severus wanted to have a family with him and Teddy, he'd have to be part. And not just the dinner with the Malfoys and Tonks family, either. And tonight would be a good trial run, so hopefully the holidays would go much smoother than that.

George knew his brother was a bit distracted, as was the rest of the family. Ginny had been released from prison the day before. As far as George knew, she had no contact with the family. She was in a half-way house, and community service and a job from the courts, as part of parole.

Ron groaned when he saw them. "I thought Mum was joking."

Hermione elbowed her husband. "Play nice."

Harry kissed her and his little godson. "He has grown so much."

Hermione smiled as she handed him Alby. She turned to Severus. "I am happy you came."

Severus tried. "I was reminded about family."

Molly looked up as she put the finishing touches on dinner. "We've been asking Harry to bring you for some time."

Bill laughed at Harry's look. "You shouldn't be the one embarrassed. He is the cradle robber, meeting the parents."

Harry managed to laugh a little. "It's not like he is new to them."

Percy shrugged. "May be easier that way."

Harry looked at them. "I hope this goes well."

Fleur hugged him. "It will. The adults will be civil, and the kids don't know him."

Harry looked at Ron. "Hopefully all the adults."

George smirked. "I think Fleur was grouping him in with the kids."

The Weasleys had been surprised when they learned he was dating Severus. They had their suspicions, when they had seen him at the dinner. But besides Ron, they were all handling it better than Harry worried. He was reminded how bad Molly took it, when he broke it off with Ginny. And if it had been quicker, she may have still had a hard time. Molly was perhaps not as quick as the others, to be happy for Harry and Severus. She loved Harry and wanted him to be happy, but his choice was definitely a shock. But the family could see, unlike Ginny, Severus made him happy. It had taken Molly a while, to see how miserable her daughter made Harry. And her hatred for Teddy, admitted in court, hadn't helped either.

Hermione looked at her husband. "Stop playing with your food."

Ron shot Severus a look. "My appetite is not there."

Molly shot her son a look. "Then you are welcome to start on the dishes."

Severus smiled a little. "I remember how much you liked cleaning cauldrons."

Bill tried to move the conversation away. "Have you considered going back to teaching?"

Severus turned to him. "I am considering. I need to convince two others as well."

Harry blushed as the man's eyes went to him. "I am not uprooting my son for a boyfriend."

George suggested. "I heard Poppy is retiring. And Teddy would love to live at school."

Teddy beamed. "Ghosts, and Hagrid, and Uncle Toby and…."

Severus added. "Perhaps not just as a boyfriend."

Harry flushed. "We have been going out for two months."

Ron grumbled. "Two months too long."

Severus shrugged. "It'll be closer to a year then. I told you already."

Harry was reminded the man said Teddy and Harry would be his one day. "I wouldn't hold my breath on it."

Molly even managed to smile, as she watched the two of them banter. Harry could see perhaps marriage, but he didn't think in less than a year. And he was still not about to allow the man to win at everything. After dinner, they took their dessert and coffee into the sitting room. Molly and Arthur were starting to use some reward money and his promotion, to renovate. With the growing family, they'd need more room.

The moment was broken up by a voice from the door. "Look at this, a party to welcome me home. I'm so touched."

**please review**


	33. unwelcome guest

Ginny had been released from prison the day before. Somehow she was not surprised, when the only person there was Ron. She always knew she could count on Ron; he had always been protective of her. He had mentioned when he was leaving, they were having a dinner tonight. Her parents claimed, when she had gone to prison, they could forgive her with time. She was their daughter, and she would be welcome back. Of course there were conditions, like she cleaned up and toed the line. Ginny didn't need them; they hadn't supported her when she needed it. She was now living in a tiny bedroom, in a half-way house. She was unable to do her parole community service at the hospital like the other two released at the same time, because of Harry. She was working at the seniors wizard home for community service, and had found a job cleaning and doing menial jobs for the owl emporium in town. If she had the money, in a year, she could leave the half-way house.

Those in the kitchen all turned to look at her in shock. She hadn't told Ron she was coming, so of course none of them had a warning. She was again reminded none had bothered had welcome her back. Not even her sainted parents had bothered to show up.

Molly looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny smiled. "I believe you said I was welcome to."

Arthur stood. "If you were ready to clean up your life."

Molly added. "You spit it back in our face."

Ginny tried to look sincere. "I have learned my lesson, six months in jail."

Harry smirked. "I don't even think six years would have."

Ginny turned to look at Harry. "I was hoping to see you."

George grumbled under his breath. "I bet she was."

Harry had known she'd be released soon. "I think you better leave."

Ron spoke up. "She is family."

Hermione reminded him. "There is also a protective order."

Harry agreed. "It was back in place the second you were released."

Ginny kept smiling. "Harry, you know I never hurt Teddy or you."

Arthur paled. "You still haven't learned."

The family had hoped, that the time in prison would help her. She should have been in for years, but Harry had spoken on her behalf. They had known she needed to be punished, or she would never learn. And even Ron had come to see it, though sometimes he needed to be reminded. She had always been the spoiled baby of the family, and got away with things for too long. They had hoped that six months in prison would help. She would see firsthand the consequences that went along with the way she acted. It seems though that they had been hoping for too much.

Ginny's eyes went to Harry, but also to his son and to the man sitting next to them. She had no idea that Severus was alive, and she was definitely shocked to see him there. She had of course been in prison when he had come back from the dead.

Ginny sneered. "What rock did you crawl out from under?"

Severus smirked. "Almost humorous coming from you."

Molly stepped in. "Severus is a guest, he is welcome."

Ginny looked at her mother. "The war is over, you don't have to pretend to like him."

George smirked. "We're not pretending. Besides Harry and Teddy invited him."

Ron said before anyone could react. "He's Harry's date."

Ginny's head swung around. "Date? Date?"

Harry didn't deny it. "We have gone out for two months."

Severus put an arm around Harry. "After he came to his senses about you."

Ginny was red in the face. "You seduced him with some love potion."

Harry shook his head. "That's more your style."

Ginny looked at Teddy and back. "You know you still love me. And I'm ready to be a mum to Teddy."

Teddy piped. "You no Mummy. I want Mr. Toby."

Severus picked up the little boy. "Good taste as always."

Ginny was furious. "You stuck taffy in my hair but you like him?"

Teddy beamed. "Mr. Toby tell me stories. Make sand castles."

Ginny had never even tried with Teddy once. The one time she even pretended to care, she had kidnapped him from his day care. The zoo trip had been nothing but spending time with Harry. Severus might have claimed he hated it at first, but he had really loved the time with Teddy. It had nothing to do with impressing Harry, though it had. He wanted Teddy for a son, just as deeply as he wanted Harry as his husband.

Arthur moved towards her. "I think it's time you leave."

Ginny looked at Harry. "We are meant to be together."

Harry put himself between her and his son. "You should leave."

Ginny put a hand on him. "Harry you and I belong together. With Teddy, we'll be a real family."

Teddy stuck his tongue out at her. "You go away. You ugly and mean."

Ginny turned on him and actually looked ready to smack him. "Why you little….."

Severus grabbed her. "You even think of laying a hand on him, and you'll lose that hand."

Ginny tried to pull away. "You're just worried because you know I'm right. He will come back to me. That's why you make empty threats."

Severus whispered into her ear. "You harm Harry or Teddy again, and you'll see how empty they are."

Ginny pulled back. "You won't win."

Arthur finally said. "If you don't leave, I'll call the aurors myself."

Ginny went to leave. "I'll leave but I'll win Harry back."

With that she stormed from the house, and Harry took his son into his arms. Teddy was too young to understand most, but he was upset. He didn't like Ginny, scared of her since she had kidnapped him. Harry held his son to him, and he felt Severus' arms wrap around him. He rested his head against the man's chest, as the family watched on. They were grateful, all but Ron, for him being there for Harry. Perhaps even Ron in his own way, though he wished Harry had better taste in men. He had accepted Harry was gay, and did want him happy.

Severus kissed Harry. "I will never allow her to hurt you or Teddy."

* * *

><p>Harry tried to put Ginny from his mind following the dinner. There was the protective order, as well as her parole to protect him. If she was found to be intentionally stalking him, or coming near his son, she would be back in prison. And this time she would get the full sentence, no more of the light sentence due to Harry. Technically she hadn't known Harry and Teddy would be at dinner, so she couldn't be arrested, unless for trespassing by her parents. Or if they ran into each other at the shops or such. But if she went to the hospital, other than for medical reasons, or near the homes he owned or his loved ones, she would be. George and other members of the family had their homes listed on it.<p>

Severus didn't like this, and he was worried about Harry. It was another reason he thought the two of them should go to school in the fall. He didn't put it past the girl to try something again. And he had meant it, he will do anything to protect Harry and Teddy.

Ted looked at his grandson. "Should we go into town?"

Teddy looked up. "See daddy?"

Ted shook his head. "He and Grannie are at work."

Teddy pouted a little. "Uncle Toby?"

Ted laughed. "Should I feel bad you want to see anyone but me?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, I love Grandpa."

Ted scooped up the little boy. "I thought we should do some Christmas shopping."

Teddy smiled. "Gifts?"

Ted headed for the floo. "I think your Daddy could use a special gift from you."

Teddy nodded. "And Mr. Toby."

Ted agreed. "Both of them."

The two headed through the floo to Diagon Alley. It was only a few days until Christmas, and it was a bit late. Ted knew Harry and Teddy had done shopping for their gifts before, and Teddy had shopped for his son as well. But Harry was a good dad, and he needed a special gift. He and Andromeda had always bought a gift for Teddy to give his dad. But Teddy was old enough to help now, the couple had agreed. He had no idea what his grandson would choose, but it would be his choice within reason. He knew Harry would love anything.

He was a bit surprised when Teddy wanted to go to the owl emporium. He reminded his grandson that Harry already had an owl. Teddy decided the pets needed a gift too, and insisted on some bird treats for Heracles and Ares, Harry and Mr. Toby's owls.

Teddy was the one who saw her. "Grandpa."

Ted turned. "You will stay away."

Ginny put on a fake smile. "I was just seeing if you needed help."

Ted noticed she had a uniform on. "You work here?"

Ginny smirked. "Observant are you? Can't go back to quidditch thanks to Harry."

Ted took their items to the front. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Teddy piped in. "You smell."

Ginny was again on the edge of smacking him. "When I am your step-mother, I will teach you some manners."

A voice came from behind. "Maybe someone better teach you some."

Teddy cried. "Mr. Toby."

Ted paid as Severus took Teddy. "We were about on our way."

Severus took Teddy. "I had heard you came this way. I had one last gift for."

Teddy asked. "For Daddy? We shop for Daddy."

Severus nodded. "Yes. I want something special."

Ginny was stewing as she watched the happy talk between them. It made her furious, that they could act like she wasn't even there. She would get rid of Severus, and she would have a place with Harry. When she gave Harry a child or two, she was sure he'd send Teddy away. Teddy could stay with his grandparents, or go to boarding school. He wasn't Harry's son, and when he had kids, she would make him see that.

Ginny went to stop them. "You need a woman's touch."

Severus smirked. "Like poison ivy."

Ted agreed. "We'll do just fine."

Teddy made a face. "No make gift smell like poop."

Severus laughed a bit. "You heard the boy."

The owner came over. "Get back to work or you're fired."

Ginny ground her teeth. "From cleaning owl cages?"

The man pointed at the door. "You are welcome to leave, but good luck finding anyone willing to hire you."

Ginny grumbled. "Fine."

Severus shot one last look at her. "Seems like you are where you belong."

Ginny called. "I belong in his bed, and I will soon be."

Severus didn't respond, he simply took Teddy with him out of the shop. He helped Teddy find a perfect gift for his daddy, before his own. He had already got the ones for the Malfoys, and a perfect one for Teddy he hoped. Lucius' had been easy, but it would soon be forgotten. He knew from his godson, that any gifts Lucius got, would be trumped by Draco's news. But Harry's was the gift that was at the center of his search.

Severus picked up an item and smiled. "It will be a ring eventually, but I think this is perfect."

**please review**


	34. holiday surprises

Harry and Teddy were spending Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and Christmas day with the Malfoys and Tonks. It changed every year, as all the couples would celebrate one day with their other family. Harry had been reluctant, after his run in with Ginny, but he knew she'd not come. Her own parents had sworn, until she cleaned up, they'd call the aurors if she came to it. He could protect himself, he was no longer blind to her, but his son was always a concern for him as well. He would never allow her to hurt his son, he'd stop at nothing to protect Teddy. Severus had told him to not worry, that he and his son would both be safe. He reminded the man he was no longer a spy, and didn't have a pardon to hide behind. Severus reminded him he knew how to get away with things, never be caught. Besides Lucius would be sure to supply him with the best attorneys if he did get caught. Harry didn't doubt it, but that didn't mean he wanted his boyfriend arrested.

The concerns were unfounded, as Ginny made no appearance. Hermione admitted, since her parents were away, Ginny was coming the next day. Hermione was reluctant, she had not forgiven her sister in law, but Ron insisted. Harry was just happy Severus survived Christmas Eve there.

They stayed at Malfoy manor and came down in the morning. Draco was just arriving. "Merry Christmas."

Harry kissed Pansy. "I hear rumors you have good news for Lucius."

Pansy smiled. "No blabbing it like the ring to Andromeda."

Draco agreed. "It is part of our gift."

Harry laughed. "My lips are sealed."

Pansy looked around. "Do you and Severus have a gift for him?"

Draco saw his confusion. "She already sees you engaged."

Harry almost choked. "We have gone out for two months."

Pansy smiled. "Well at least living together."

Harry looked at his son and back. "Not yet."

Draco whispered as they went into the den. "Uncle Sev still plans to convince him to come to school."

Pansy nodded. "He might have to propose first."

Draco smirked. "May wait forever then."

Pansy elbowed him in the ribs. "Took after him did you?"

It was a good natured jab at her husband of course. They both agreed, it was best to wait till he was done school. They had wanted to start on a family right away. Unlike most, money was not an issue, as they both had large trust funds. Pansy planned to work, she could do most from home and had an elf to help out. But Draco wanted to be hands on, and it would be easier when just working, and not a student too. Though he hadn't needed to, he had worked while in school. Hermione and Ron had far more practical reasons they had waited, before having Alby.

Lucius was happy to have them all there. Andromeda and Ted had been there for dinner the night before, as they turned down an invite to the Burrow. Pansy and Draco had been with her family, and had already given them her gift, Alfred was as happy as Lucius was sure to be.

As they were opening gifts Draco handed his dad a gift. "It is from us both."

Lucius was surprised to find two books. One was for his collection, but the other was a surprise. "An album?"

Draco nodded. "It has some photos of us with mum."

Pansy added. "And we'll have some more to add in eight months."

Lucius was shocked. "Eight months?"

Draco used his wand to open a page. "We started."

Pansy smiled. "I found out last week, I am now just over a month pregnant."

Severus who shared his suspicions with Harry, smiled. "I am happy for you."

Lucius hugged them both. "That is the best gift."

Teddy didn't want to be out done. "Daddy, gift."

Harry smiled. "Thanks teddy bear."

Ted said. "He chose himself this year."

Teddy nodded. "Got gifts for Heracles, Ares and Sev too."

Harry had no idea what to expect, knowing his son and his odd taste in things. Andromeda and Ted had chosen Teddy's gifts before. Harry was happy with anything though, because it was from his son. He opened the gift and had to smile when he found a book, and what the book was. It was a book about snakes, but meant for big people, not children's stories. Somehow he was really not surprised.

Teddy smiled. "So Daddy can like them too."

Harry kissed his son. "Thank you."

Teddy pointed. "Inside."

Harry found a bookmark, but it had a photo of Teddy and his cat on it. "Now this made it perfect."

Severus handed Harry a gift. "Teddy may have shown me up."

Harry handed the man his own. "I hope you like."

Severus found a beautiful potions journal and an old potions book. "Thank you."

Teddy pouted. "Boring book."

Severus shook his head. "I see you have plenty for me to read to you."

Teddy looked to Harry. "Open Daddy, I help."

Harry was confused when he found what looked like a Crystal ball. "I thought you were trying to convince me to come to school."

Severus laughed. "Here I thought Trewlaney was one of your favorite teachers."

The groan from Harry said it all. It wasn't in fact a Crystal ball, though it looked like one. It was like a pensieve, it stored memories and photos within it. It could be used two ways, as like a paper weight, on the little silver base it now stood, or shrunk, and hung as a pendant. There was a black cord necklace, with a magic clip, also included. Severus had filled it with pictures, and got memories from Harry's loved ones. Harry was amazed when he realized some memories came from Ron. Severus admitted he had actually gone to speak to Harry's friend for them. Harry opted to wear it, and allowed Severus to put it on the cord and around his neck. It was small, and looked like a normal little pendant.

Severus kissed him. "It would look really nice on your desk when you come to school with me in the fall."

* * *

><p>Christmas had been a wonderful occasion. Harry didn't tell Severus, but a few days after Christmas, he had two reasons to head to school. Severus thought he had gone up there to see Neville and Luna, and Hagrid as well. And while it was true, he also went to see Poppy. She confirmed she was planning to retire in the near future. He hadn't agreed to anything yet, but he had let her known he was considering it. The job was good, and Teddy would see his grandparents all of the time. But he wasn't ready to make the commitment just yet.<p>

It was New Years' eve, but during the day time and he was home with his son. They had been at the manor or with his grandparents the past few days, but they had come home the night before. Teddy would be with his grandparents that night, as Severus was taking Harry out.

Harry watched his son playing on the carpet. "We'll have to get you ready soon."

Teddy looked up. "I come with you."

Harry shook his head. "Uncle Sev and I are going on a date."

Teddy pouted. "I come on last one."

Harry sighed. "But tonight we're going to be up really late."

Teddy smiled. "Me stay up."

Harry bent and kissed his son. "You're going to have a fun party with Grandma and Grandpa."

Teddy pouted. "Not as fun as Mr. Sev."

Severus had come in. "No one is as fun as me. But you're going to the manor, and Uncle Luc is sure to take you to see the horses."

Harry shook his head. "We have to find that man a date."

Severus smirked. "You'd be lucky to live if you suggested it."

Teddy was a bit happy. "I come on next date."

Severus nodded. "I thought tomorrow, we could go skating."

Harry loved watching the two of them together more and more. Severus was his usual grouchy self, but it softened with Teddy. And Harry could admit, he wouldn't have it any other way, it was what drew him to the man. He wasn't looking for someone boring, or moony eyed over him. He knew Severus had been hands on with Draco, but even after all these months, it still amazed him watching Severus with his son.

Severus had come early, knowing that Teddy would likely be giving his dad a hard time about leaving. Severus had tried to convince his brother to come out, even if he had no date, but he said no. He was having a quiet night at the manor, and the Tonks and Teddy would be joining them.

Teddy looked at his daddy. "Daddy where Sev's treats?"

Harry summoned the bag. "You haven't given her one yet."

Teddy opened the bag. "She sad we all go away."

Severus smirked. "Likely happy to have the night to cause havoc."

Harry shot a piece of crumpled paper at him. "She's not that bad."

Teddy offered a treat to his kitty. "Here girl."

Kreacher appeared with a bag. "It ready for little master."

Harry took the bag. "Thanks Kreacher."

Severus looked at Teddy. "Ready to go?"

Teddy went rigid. "Daddy what wrong with Sev?"

Harry looked down at the cat and went pale. "A fur ball."

Severus picked up the cat. "Why don't you take Teddy to his grandparents, I'll meet you."

Harry mouthed Charlie to Severus as he picked up Teddy. "She'll be fine in the morning."

Teddy was a bit worried, but he knew his daddy and Uncle Sev would not let anything happen to kitty. He started calling Mr. Toby, Uncle Sev. Daddy say that his real name, and he try, but sometimes he still called the man Toby instead. He liked Toby much better, besides Sev is his cat not the man. And the man didn't seem to mind that he didn't call him Sev. Daddy called him Teddy bear, so he called Sev, Toby.

Charlie was surprised by the floo. "Rodger and I were about to head out."

Severus showed the cat. "Her breathing is worsening."

Charlie paled and came through. "I will see what I can do."

Rodger had come with him. "What happened?"

Severus pointed at the treats. "Teddy gave her one. Perhaps an allergy?"

Charlie shook his head. "Looks more likely poison."

Severus was pale. "Who would poison a child's cat?"

Rodger shrugged. "You should warn the store you bought it from."

Charlie agreed. "It may not have been the only batch."

Severus went to floo the store, and for a moment thought of Ginny. But she worked at the emporium, not at the menagerie where they bought the cat treats for Sev. If anything, she could have poisoned one of the owls. And he didn't know how she would have known about Teddy's cat either. But something just seemed off about this, and the store owner was confused. He hadn't carried that brand in store, it was a muggle brand.

Charlie motioned. "Go join Harry and Teddy. I will give her medicine, I hope she'll be fine by morning."

**please review**


	35. New Year's

Severus hadn't been sure whether to tell Harry what Charlie had said or not. He didn't want to ruin the night for them, but he didn't wish to lie. He assured Teddy though that his kitten would be waiting for him when he got home. He prayed he was right, he thought how much the little fur ball meant to Teddy. He ended up telling Harry, and letting him know Charlie thought he could help. Harry was pale when he heard it was poison, and they were both thinking the same thing. Lucius was told, and he promised to look into it as well.

Harry and Severus put the concerns aside and headed into town for their date. They had been invited to a few parties, but opted not to go. It was their first as a couple, and the two wanted the night alone. It was little surprise that they were headed for the coast.

Severus went to take him. "I hope you don't mind."

Harry shook his head. "We both love this place."

Severus kissed him. "A more romantic man would have whisked you away to Paris or something."

Harry smirked. "If I wanted a more romantic man, I'd have gone for Lucius."

Severus snarled. "If you even look at my best friend….."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "You know Lucius isn't even bi."

Severus still growled. "That doesn't mean you can't look."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "I am not into blondes. I much prefer the dark haired sort."

Severus wound an arm around him. " Muggles say blondes have more fun."

Harry shrugged. "I tend to think red heads have the leg up."

Severus' eyes clouded. "Red heads."

Harry heard the snarl. "I meant George."

Severus led Harry to the beach. "I want to think of no one but you tonight."

Harry more than agreed. For a moment they both thought about the cat. They both were thinking the same thing, about who may have done it. But there was no proof, and no way of knowing how she'd even know about the cat. Charlie had taken Sev with him and Rodger, as they were going to the Burrow, to keep an eye on her. Severus had offered to keep her, not to ruin the men's night, but they reminded him Charlie was a vet. The cat likely would be fine by morning, but they wanted to make sure. Charlie cared about Teddy a lot, and would care for his cat.

Harry found that Severus did have a romantic side to him. He had seen it before, and had stopped accusing the man of using Lucius to do it. The man might not seem it, but he could be romantic and thoughtful, when he put his mind to it. His Christmas gift was a sign of that.

Harry was surprised by the dinner on the beach. "A picnic?"

Severus smiled. "It's usually what you'd have on a beach."

Harry agreed. "But your…."

Severus kissed him. "Let me worry about that."

Harry was worried. "I didn't plan a trip to the hospital for tonight."

Severus laughed. "Such little trust in me or your own skill."

Harry smirked. "I recall you were the one who didn't trust."

Severus motioned. "Sit."

Harry sunk down. "I can summon a chair."

Severus ground his teeth. "Just watch."

Harry was amazed when the man managed it. "You bent your knee."

Severus kissed him as he sat. "I managed a bit."

Harry had continued to work with him, but only once a week. His other colleagues agreed, the other leg had only slim chance of improving. Severus just needed exercise now and to get his leg moving. Really they no longer did rehab, it was just an excuse for a date more. But he was happy to see his boyfriend was able to join him for a picnic. He smiled at it, and the fact Severus had the same food from their first date, not the food from their first picnic but the restaurant on Diagon. There was music as well, warming spells since it was winter.

Harry was amazed, when a movie was projected after dinner, into the sky. Lucius was one of those introduced such technology like the television, with wizard stations, and this was his newest product. Sirius always had one, a television, but it had always been using muggle stations.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms at midnight. "Happy New Year."

Harry smiled. "Happy New Year."

Severus kissed Harry passionately but were drawn apart by fireworks. "Should I be worried he is lurking?"

Harry laughed and pointed. "George sent them with me. I set the timer spell."

Severus lowered Harry against the blanket. "You know this means we will spend the year together."

Harry smiled a little. "I didn't know you were one for superstition."

Severus' mouth left his neck for a moment. "I make my own destiny."

Harry was moaning as the man explored his neck but stopped him. "No."

Severus looked up. "I'll stop if…."

Harry kissed him. "Not here."

Severus nodded. "Not on the beach. I wish I could carry you."

Harry kissed him. "Don't apologize."

Severus led Harry into the room he once had. He was surprised when he found candles. "Someone was busy."

Harry led him to the bed as the candles lit. "I had a feeling."

Severus lowered Harry down onto the bed with him. It had been years, long before his leg issues, since he had made love. He knew, even before he regained his legs, that he could though. Using his wand to disrobe them both and cast contraception, he continued where he had left off. His mouth explored the beautiful body, determined to make Harry a snake that night. He took such pleasure in every hiss and moan he elicited from his partner, as his mouth and hands explored. He was slow and careful as he took Harry, knowing his lover was a virgin, making him want more. And it worked, as after a breather, Harry had encouraged him on for more rounds. He was happy to accommodate.

Harry smiled as they eventually drifted off just before dawn. "I guess I was right when I told Teddy we'd have a late night."

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus had waited until nearly lunch to head back to the manor. They had waited nearly three months, and they didn't regret it. Severus was not moving in with Harry yet, but they were ready for the step. He knew Severus was going to go back to teaching; he had made that clear enough. Harry knew it didn't mean he had to work at the school though. If they wed, he could live at school, and still work at the hospital. It would be quite the commute, but it was possible. Or there was a similar hospital in Scotland, and he likely could get work there as well. But they were nowhere near marriage yet. They had taken the next step, making love, but still not close to it.<p>

Harry and Severus took Teddy to the Burrow after lunch. They had promised to take him out, but he seemed to have forgotten about it. He was anxious to see his kitty, and make sure she was okay. Lucius said he was distracted by the horses, but not that morning.

Harry picked up his son. "I am sure she is okay."

Teddy shook his head. "I see her Daddy."

Andromeda spoke up. "I told him Charlie would have called if she was sick."

Teddy pouted. "I see."

Harry kissed his son. "We will go. I am sure Molly won't mind."

Severus turned to his brother. "You will look into it?"

Lucius nodded. "You know I will."

Ted was pale. "I can't believe anyone would target his cat."

Severus looked to where Harry was with his son. "At least it was the cat and not Teddy."

Lucius agreed. "She would gain nothing from hurting Teddy."

Severus grunted. "What does she gain from hurting his cat?"

Ted thought. "A warning but not murder charge."

Lucius thought he made sense. "She is a fool to risk it though."

Severus went to take Harry. "No one ever accused her of being intelligent."

Harry and Teddy went with Severus to the Burrow. Charlie and Rodger had mentioned they would be spending the night there. All of the siblings were going for the holiday, except for Ginny of course. And those without a house in town, Percy and Ron did, were staying there for the night. Molly was always happy to have company, and she wouldn't mind them coming for lunch. She would have enough food for them.

Molly was not surprised when she saw them come in. Charlie had been reluctant, but he had told them about the cat. He hadn't planned to, but him bringing a cat with him to the house, needed some form of explanation. Molly had never been a fan of them in her house.

Teddy looked at Charlie. "Uncle Charlie, Sev?"

Charlie smiled. "She is right here."

Rodger smiled. "A bit of warm milk, and the fur ball went away."

Teddy cuddled his kitty. "I worry Sev. You no sick again Sev."

Harry looked at Charlie. "Thank you."

Charlie looked at Severus and back. "It was."

Severus understood. "Do you know what? I can….."

Charlie nodded. "I had a friend test it. It was a minor dose of rat poison."

Harry was rigid. "What if Teddy had…?'

Severus calmed him. "But he didn't. Teddy knows better than to eat cat treats."

Charlie added. "It was a very low dose. And it was something needing ingestion."

Harry felt some relief. "I just don't understand why this happened."

Ron had come over. "I think I can."

Ron hated to rat out his sister, but he had to. He had always been the one to support her, even when his parents were not. The two were so close in age; they had always been very close growing up. Percy was the lone one, as Bill and Charlie were close, and of course the twins had been too. But he had been shaken when he heard about the poison, and how close it had come to Teddy. He loved Harry as a brother, and his son too.

Hermione spoke. "Ginny was at our house just before Christmas. She'd have been near the gifts."

Harry was confused. "She'd not know about the cat."

Ron sighed. "We got a toy for the cat for Teddy. She knew."

Severus thought. "She also may have heard us in the store."

Hermione apologized. "We didn't think she'd try anything."

Harry looked at Severus. "Can Lucius use this?"

Severus had already headed for the floo. "I hope so."

Molly was pale. "She just got released."

Hermione turned to her. "She'll lose her parole. At the very least, she'll get the six years she should have got."

Teddy was oblivious as he cuddled. "Daddy she not very playful. She sleepy."

Charlie knelt. "She had a bit of a late night. In a day or two she'll be back to normal."

Severus kissed Harry. "I'm going to speak to Lucius. I'll come back for you two."

Harry agreed, he and Teddy would stay for lunch while he went. They hoped Teddy would go skating with them as planned, when done. They needed to keep their mind off Ginny, and everything. Last night had been amazing, and all they wanted to do was take Teddy out skating. He was Harry's priority and he wanted his son to have as normal of a life as possible.

After lunch Harry saw Severus appear. "Any news?"


	36. justice served

Severus had taken the news to Lucius, and hoped it may help. He had no idea if it would, and how quick Lucius may be able to use it. But it turns out there was already reasonable doubt about Ginny. She was on parole, and any concerns like this, were reason for her to be taken into custody. And with her brother speaking up against her, they could use vertiserum to question her. Severus knew the girl was obsessed, but he never thought she would stoop so low, as to attack a child's cat. He was even more grateful she would be away this time.

It would not be a full trial, as Ginny was already on parole as it was. Amelia would speak to her, and change her sentencing when done. Severus doubted anyone in the family would want to be there for her anyways. She had broken her promises one too many times.

Ginny glared when she saw him. "You. You can get out."

Severus smirked. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Ginny smirked. "I am not coming near you."

An auror appeared. "Ginnevra Weasley you are to be taken into custody."

Ginny stared at him. "On what grounds are you arresting me?"

The man put her in magical binds. "You're not under arrest."

Severus reminded her. "You were on parole."

Ginny raged as she was led to the floo. "This is a farce."

Amelia was waiting when they arrived. "The vertiserum is ready."

Ginny blanched. "I have done nothing wrong."

Severus growled. "You think you can poison Teddy's cat and get away with it?"

Amelia motioned to the potion. "If you're innocent, this will prove it."

Ginny was forced to drink it. "This is a joke."

Amelia asked. "Did you have anything to do with the poisoning of the cat?"

Ginny admitted. "I wanted to make the brat pray for how he broke me and Harry up."

Severus growled. "You didn't need any help."

Amelia was calm. "Your parole is revoked. You will serve out your original sentence of six years, with two added for poisoning."

Ginny couldn't believe that they would do this to her. She couldn't be given eight years in prison for this, it was a joke. No one got eight years for poisoning a cat, and the fur ball didn't even die by the sounds of it. A year, maybe two at the most, not eight years. But she was reminded that the six years were for her earlier crimes. She had been informed, she should have got six years in prison for kidnapping Teddy, but Harry had spoken up in her defense. Some kidnappers got much longer sentences, as it was considered a serious felony, but she had not put Teddy in any danger. This time she was sentenced to not only a longer stay, but medium security, so she would have dementors at her door.

Amelia thought to send word to the family, as Ginny was being taken away. But Severus offered to inform them, as he had to meet Harry again. He knew Harry and the family would be shocked at how quickly it had been handled. But grateful that it was over.

Harry saw him first. "How did it go?"

Severus looked to Fleur. "Would you mind taking Teddy and Sev into the sitting room?"

Fleur reached for Teddy. "Come on, we'll go see your cousins."

Molly looked at the man. "Something happened."

Severus nodded. "She was questioned under vertiserum, and admitted to hurting the cat."

Arthur was pale. "She isn't getting a trial is she?"

Molly spoke up. "She has to."

Hermione shook her head. "She was on parole. That is how they'd have questioned her."

Severus agreed. "Her six year sentence that was commuted, was re-instated. And two years added for the poisoning."

Ron was shaken. "Eight years in prison."

Molly was actually calm. "Maybe it will help clean up her life."

Hermione kissed her husband. "It could have been Teddy, or Alby."

Ron returned the kiss. "I know."

Ron loved his sister, but he had been coming to his senses about her. He had been the one after all, to let them know Ginny had access to the gifts. He had always felt the need to protect her, more than any of the older brothers had. And the kidnapping he had thought was a mistake, she had not meant any harm to Teddy. But her testimony at her trial, had made him open his eyes a bit. He had not turned his back on her though, had been there when she was released, as she was his kid sister. But the poisoning was too much even for him, even if just a cat.

Harry wanted to keep his mind from it, and Severus reminded him about skating. Harry was worried about leaving the family at a time like this, but they assured him that he should go and have fun. Molly offered to keep Sev there, while they went.

Teddy didn't want to leave her. "She okay Daddy?"

Harry kissed her. "She is, and we'll come back for her."

Severus reminded him. "We promised to take you on a date this afternoon."

Teddy beamed. "Skating. You say skating."

Harry smiled. "And Sev wouldn't be able to skate."

Molly kissed the little boy. "She is in good hands till you get back."

Severus apparated them to a park near his home. "There is always a rink here. Lily and I skated here as a child."

Harry allowed his boots to be turned into skates. "I have never been before."

Teddy smiled. "Skate."

Severus took them towards the ice. "I am no expert either."

Harry smiled as Teddy was the first one to try. "He definitely has a marauder side."

Severus smirked. "I happen to think there is more nurture over nature at work here. I recall someone else who is a bit reckless."

Harry smirked. "I'm not that bad."

Severus kissed him. "You were in school."

Teddy landed on his bum. "Ouch."

Harry worried, but when helped up, Teddy was smiling. He definitely wasn't the only one who landed on their bum though. It was fun, even Harry and Severus enjoyed the skating. Severus hadn't done it since he was a kid, but he enjoyed it with Harry and Teddy. They had an elf collect Sev, and ended up at Spinner's end, walking there. Teddy got to see where Harry's mum had grown up, Harry had seen it once before. They had hot chocolate back at the house, and Harry watched as the two made a snowman later. The day had been a perfect distraction for him.

He let himself think of Ginny for one moment. "You won't destroy the happiness I finally have."

* * *

><p>Ginny had been in prison for six weeks. Molly had gone to visit her, as those in medium security were not in solitary confinement. They were confined to cells, but they could have visitors. Ginny had refused to speak to her mother though, and Molly had been upset. Ginny wouldn't even accept a letter from her mother. Molly knew her daughter deserved to be there, but Ginny was still her child. Even Ron understood this time.<p>

Valentine's day had come, and Severus had plans for Harry but also Teddy. He had told Harry he wished New Year's would have been more romantic, as Harry deserved more from him. He would this time, but he needed some help from Lucius, as he wasn't the most romantic.

Harry got his son ready. "Are you ready to go with Uncle Sev?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes Daddy. It fun daddy."

Harry watched him. "Why do I think you know where we are going?"

Teddy had a mischevious grin. "Uncle Toby tell me."

Harry should have known. "You could tell daddy."

Teddy shook his head. "No. Uncle Toby say secret."

Harry smirked. "You can tell Daddy, he doesn't have to know."

Severus came in. "You will know soon enough."

Teddy ran to him. "I didn't tell him Uncle Toby."

Severus scooped him up. "I knew I could trust you."

Harry turned to him. "I don't know if I like you teaching my son to keep secrets from me."

Severus kissed him. "It's like a gift, besides you'll like this one."

Teddy nodded. "Daddy like."

Harry laughed. "I guess I'll have to see."

Severus surprised him with a portkey. "Take hold of it."

Harry hadn't realized they were going away, and wondered where they were headed. It was anywhere on the island, they would have apparated or taken the bus as they usually did. They had never travelled anywhere since they began dating. Severus had spoken of going away in April, for a special trip with Teddy, when he turned three. Harry agreed, but after the day, so Teddy would be home for his birthday.

Harry was amazed when they arrived, though not quite certain where they were. Valentine's fell on a weekend that year, which allowed them to leave and Harry not to worry about work at all. He only worked during the week usually, and wasn't on call.

Harry looked around. "Where are we?"

Severus kissed him. "On the southern coast of Spain."

Harry was amazed. "This is beautiful."

Teddy clapped. "Sand castle."

Severus explained. "Teddy wanted somewhere warm enough to make them."

Harry shook his head. "We may have to move to the coast."

Severus pointed up at a hotel. "We will all stay there tonight. And Lucius is coming for Teddy tomorrow."

Harry whispered. "I wonder what you have in mind."

Teddy broke up the moment. "We play now."

Severus nodded. "I am sure we brought all the toys."

Harry watched as the toys were brought out. "I wondered what Kreacher was up to."

Severus motioned. "There is a picnic as well."

Harry joined them. "You two have made an art form out of this."

If one had told Severus that a year ago he'd have laughed, but he smiled now. It had almost been a year since Harry found him in the hospital. He had never thought they'd be friends, and now they were in love. Well neither had said the words exactly yet, but Severus could admit to it. They spent the afternoon with Teddy, first on the beach and then in town. They took a carriage ride, and enjoyed some of the city as well. But after an early dinner, Teddy spent the evening with Kreacher, while Severus took Harry off on a real date. It was Valentine's after all.

Harry apologized. "Not the traditional romance, with my son."

Severus kissed him. "I knew I was dating a dad."

Harry smiled. "I love the two of you together."

Severus surprised him. "I love you."

Harry was amazed. "Did you just say that?"

Severus pulled him in for a proper kiss. "I am in love with you."

Harry returned the long passionate kiss. "I am in love with you too."

Severus led him into the restaurant. "Now to get you to marry me."

Harry gawked. "There better be no ring in the champagne."

Severus smirked. "I'd not do something so muggle."

Harry didn't buy it. "You know I'm not ready."

Severus cut him off with a kiss. "I'll wait, but you will be my husband, and Teddy my son."

Harry shook his head. "You sound so confident."

Severus shrugged. "I don't hear you protesting."

Harry had fought the romance at first, but he had found how happy he was when he embraced it. He loved this man, and wanted a life with him. He wasn't ready for marriage, they had only dated for about four months, but Severus knew that. He was thinking of a summer proposal, and said it out loud. He reminded Harry, he was considering returning to teaching, and Christmas break would be a perfect time to wed. He just needed to convince Harry to move up to school. He knew Harry specialized in younger kids, but he still could do that in town.

Harry had a real gift, but he also had news for him. "I told Poppy I would take the job, I'll be the school healer in the fall."

**please review**


	37. summer plans

AN: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I thought you guys would like to see Teddy's birthday. Thanks for all the support and reviews.

Harry could not believe a month later, it was his son's birthday. His little boy was turning three, and Harry could hardly believe it. He may not have given birth to his son, but Teddy was his little boy. He had always tried to make the birthday memorable, but Teddy was finally old enough that he would really remember. Some how against his better judgment, he had allowed Lucius to plan the party for him. Harry had only had two says, he chose location, and told Lucius he could not buy his son a pony. Harry reminded Lucius that Teddy was too young for one of his own. But he knew the man would buy one in the next few years. Harry was Draco's cousin, and Severus wanted to be Teddy's Papa, so Lucius had taken the little boy into his life. Harry knew the man would be even worse with his actual grandchild, when Pansy gave birth.

Teddy was so excited when they headed to the coast, there no surprise it was chosen as the location. Teddy loved it so much, and if not for work, Harry may have considered a move. But they would be moving in a few months, up to school. Teddy was as happy as Severus about it.

Harry looked at his son. "Are you ready to go teddy bear?"

Teddy smiled. "Yes daddy."

Harry bent to scoop up his son. "I can't believe how big you are."

Teddy was so proud. "I'm three."

Andromeda had appeared in the door. "You sure are."

Ted saw Harry's tears. "Hey Teddy, how about we go and find Sev before we go?"

Harry watched the two leave. "Three years."

Andromeda hugged him. "I am thinking about them too today."

Harry returned the hug. "I love him and he is my son, but I miss them still."

Andromeda wiped his tears. "They watch over both of you. You know Remus considered you a son too."

Harry smiled a bit. "Today is a happy day."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes it is."

Harry headed for the door. "Time to see what Lucius planned."

Severus who had arrived and had Teddy smirked. "You may be regretting allowing my brother to plan this."

Harry shook his head. "If he goes too far, he will have no hand in planning our….."

Harry blushed and his voice trailed off, as he realized what he had nearly said. He remembered Valentine's, and when Severus had told him he planned to propose that summer. Severus had it in his mind that Christmas would be the right time to get married. Harry knew it made sense, now he would be at school, and have the time off. But he wasn't about to admit that he was ready for such a step with the man.

They arrived at the coast, the last to arrive. The Weasleys, and other friends of Harry's had been invited to come out to the party. Harry would have to look into the hedge witch school in Hogsmeade that opened a year before, for his son when a bit older.

Teddy was amazed. "Daddy daddy the school."

Harry smiled. "It sure looks like it."

Severus shook his head. "Bu all made out of sand."

Lucius had come over. "I hope you approve."

Teddy bounced. "Thank you Uncle Luc."

Harry smirked. "Did you leave a bit of sand untouched?"

Lucius nodded. "I know Teddy would want to make one too."

Teddy looked at Severus. "Me and Uncle Toby."

Severus groaned. "Even with this lot, I am making one? I should have known."

Lucius had transformed the beach into a replica of the school and grounds. But it was all made out of sand, and amazed Harry. The school was made like a jungle gym, so there was a slide, and climbing areas, and even a bouncy part. The ocean acted as the lake, but where the tables were for eating, was Hagrid's hut and his garden, all made to perfect detail, from sand. Teddy was not the only one enjoying the party.

Harry kissed his son later when he was blowing out candles. "Did you make a wish?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes daddy."

Severus smirked. "I can only guess."

Teddy beamed. "I want a little brother."

Harry went white. "I don't think that is something you can wish for."

Teddy smiled. "Uncle Luc say's I'll get one. Like he said I'd get a kitty."

Harry shot the man a look. "Uncle Luc should watch what he promises, if he wants to be around to see his grandson."

Lucius shrugged. "It's only a matter of time."

Harry shot Severus a look. "This is your doing."

Severus didn't deny it. "I told you, we'd be married by Christmas."

Ron groaned. "One can only hope not."

Hermione reminded her husband quietly; they wanted Harry to be happy. Ron was getting better at it, but he still had his moments. One could not expect him to suddenly like his hated professor right away. Hermione didn't think it was so right away, but was happy he was making an effort. She knew as much as Harry fought it, he wanted to marry and have children of his own in the near future. Well more, Teddy was his.

Severus whispered to Teddy. "Soon."

* * *

><p>Summer had come, and Severus planned to keep to his promise. He knew Harry was expecting him to propose, and likely at his birthday. Severus would not disappoint, he planned to propose, but not Harry's birthday. He knew the little twit was expecting that. But the day of Harry's birthday, another event Lucius managed to commandeer, Severus had special plans. He knew Lucius would go overboard on the party, like Teddy's, even if Harry was not a child. And he planned something far more romantic, well as romantic as he knew, for Harry's proposal.<p>

Harry had been called into the hospital in the morning to put in a few hours. He was surprised, but Lucius had called in a favor. He hadn't wanted Harry budding in or trying to escape the party, and it gave Severus the time needed. Plus the helpers.

Lucius looked at him. "You better have a good reason. I have a lot to do still."

Severus smirked. "You sound like your wife."

Lucius shook his head. "This is the first year Harry has been a part of our family."

Severus pointed out. "I don't recall such an effort for me."

Draco appeared. "Because we knew you'd hex us if we tried."

Lucius looked at Severus. "So what is this about?"

Severus wouldn't tell him. "We're waiting for a few more people."

Andromeda appeared, with her husband and grandson. "I'd like to know the same thing."

Teddy opened his arms. "Uncle Toby."

Severus took the little boy. "I came to buy something for Harry and I wanted you here."

Andromeda smirked. "Bit last minute for his birthday."

Ted agreed. "And all of us?"

It dawned on Draco. "It's not for his birthday."

Severus agreed and turned to the couple and Teddy. "I plan to propose to Harry in a few weeks, with your support."

Andromeda hugged him. "You know you have it."

Teddy was confused. "Propo?"

Severus smiled. "I want to ask daddy to marry me, so the three of us can be a family."

Teddy beamed. "Yes, yes. And baby brother too."

Laughing, Severus assured the little boy that it was on his list too. He knew Harry wanted to marry and have more kids, he'd prove it. He was not Ginny, he knew Harry loved him, and that Harry was ready. Harry was just being plain stubborn and difficult about it. But they would be married by Christmas, and they would work on a baby soon he was certain. He'd like a second little boy, perhaps with Harry's eyes, definitely his nose.

Lucius didn't disappoint, he was wanting to plan the proposal for Severus. Severus vetoed that, but did get pushed into allowing the man to pay for the ring at the least. And he knew Lucius would plan some grand wedding.

Teddy smiled when he saw the ring. "Pretty."

Severus smiled as well. "I think it perfect."

Andromeda agreed. "How do you plan to propose?"

George had appeared. "With some help from me of course."

Draco spotted him. "How did you know?"

George grinned. "Didn't think he'd try to propose without my help."

Severus smirked. "Hoped he could control his family at least."

George reminded him. "You have their blessing."

Severus grunted. "Most of them."

George shrugged. "Ron even is coming around."

Andromeda looked. "I thought you had Harry before the party."

George laughed. "He is with Oliver and Katie at the moment."

They were meant to keep an eye on Harry, to make sure he didn't run from the party. Severus had told George ahead of time, as he was on guard duty. After the death of Fred, George was definitely Harry's closest friend. Their bond was stronger than the golden trio had been in some years. They headed for the party Lucius had arranged, and waited for Harry to arrive. Somehow Harry was not surprised by the party, but he had known it was coming. But Lucius was always over the top. Harry's birthday was a Spanish theme, which made Harry smile at least.

Severus saw Harry's odd look at his gift. "You don't like?"

Harry kissed him. "Of course I do."

Severus smirked. "You were expecting more."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Severus almost laughed. "Something else."

Harry wouldn't admit it. "No."

Severus pulled him in. "It is coming."

Harry pushed back a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Severus whispered in his ear. "Oh yes you do."

Harry smirked. "I know why you didn't do it today."

Severus' eyes twinkled. "And why would that be?"

Harry smirked. "Afraid I'd say no in front of an audience."

Severus pulled Harry back into his arms, for a long passionate kiss. Oh he wasn't afraid of an audience, as he knew Harry would say yes. Harry was stubborn about everything, but he always saw sense in the end. Harry would be his husband, and the boy would realize that soon enough. But he had been assured of not being romantic, too much. He knew Harry had been expecting it today.

He whispered. "Soon enough."

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later actually. Draco and Pansy pushed back the plans, when Pansy went into labor a week early. Harry and Teddy were at the hospital, with the Tonks and Severus, to keep Lucius company. Draco and Pansy had welcomed their first son, a month before their anniversary. They had chosen to name their son Valerian Draco. Valerian was both for a herb, a plant like Pansy, and a Roman name for the Malfoys. And Draco of course carried on tradition, of the first son having his father's name. Little Vale was the spitting image of his father, but Pansy's nose.<p>

Harry had no idea what his boyfriend was up to, and in his mind that was never a good thing. Harry knew when he was up to something, and he didn't like it at all. He was surprised when Severus had not come with him and Teddy to France though.

Fleur smiled when she saw them. "Harry, we're so happy you came."

Harry kissed her. "You see me a few times a week."

Bill laughed. "But never here in France."

Fleur agreed. "My family is happy to have you."

Teddy smiled. "Beach?"

Bill shook his head. "Not here, but we promised the kids a trip to the beach."

Apoline came out. "Our guests."

Harry turned to her. "Thank you for having us."

Jerome waved him off. "We're always happy for company."

Fleur added. "You needed a holiday, after finishing with the hospital, and about to start at school."

Gabrielle appeared. "Harry."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "You grow prettier every time I see you."

Bill whispered to his wife. "If Harry was bi, Severus may be jealous."

In reality, Gabrielle was only fourteen years old, about to start her fourth year at Beauxbautons. She had been brought to Hogwarts, because the school was sure her sister would be champion. Last time Harry had seen her was at the couple's wedding, when she was eleven. She was growing more and more to look like her older sister. Harry had been surprised, when the couple suggested he come with them down to France. He had been mentioning a small vacation before he began at school; he did his last shift at the hospital two days before. The school would be good, his son would be in his office or just through in their rooms, and he'd have more time for him. Harry and Teddy had been happy to come.

Fleur shared a smile with her husband, as Harry was shown to his suite, two rooms for him and Teddy. They had only been too happy to help, when Severus had asked. Teddy would not be sad, they'd not even have to unpack here, the two would soon be at the coast.

Teddy tugged on Harry's hand. "Go outside."

Harry reminded him. "We're not at the beach."

Teddy was still anxious. "Play hide and seek."

Harry laughed. "Just the two of us?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, three."

Harry was confused. "Three?"

Bill had appeared and saved the moment. "He means his favorite Uncle of course."

Teddy pouted. "Uncle Georgie not here."

Harry scooped up his son. "Watch it or you might hurt Uncle Bill's feelings."

Teddy turned to look at him. "Sorry Uncle Bill. Love too."

Bill laughed and kissed the little boy. "No worries, I know it's hard to compete with Uncle George."

It became a family of event, as Fleur and Gabrielle joined as well. Fleur was five months pregnant with their second daughter, due just before Christmas, but she played too. Harry found that the vineyards that made up much of the estate, were a great place to hide. He was it, and looking for his son, when he noticed an odd sound. He could have sworn he heard the sound of the ocean, but they were nowhere near. As he headed towards the sound, more sounds like sea gulls joined, and he thought he was losing his mind. He came into an open area, and though in the middle of a vineyard, there was sand, and a spell made to look like the tide, and a picnic waiting.

He was shocked. "What?"

Severus appeared. "I knew if I suddenly wanted to go to the coast, you'd be suspicious."

Harry looked at him. "Suspicious?"

Severus kissed him. "It is where we almost shared our first kiss."

Harry smiled. "And much more."

Teddy appeared. "Daddy, Uncle Toby."

Severus scooped up the little boy. "The last thing I needed."

Harry was confused. "For what?"

Severus went to take something out. "You knew it was coming."

Harry realized. "You're….."

Severus knelt. "You are stubborn and far too much of a lion, but you are the love of my life, marry me."

Teddy was smiling. "Say yes daddy, say yes daddy."

Harry for a moment felt stubborn but he knew he wanted this. "Yes."

Severus slid the ring on and standing, still holding Teddy, pulled Harry into a kiss. "I told you we'd be engaged by summer."

Harry smirked. "Keep it up and it will be the shortest engagement ever."

Harry was surprised but touched, when many of his loved ones including the Tonks, came pouring in. George and many of the Weasleys were there, and even Oliver had made it. There was a small engagement party planned for the night, and then the three were off to the coast. Harry hated letting the man win, but he wanted to marry him, and have a family. He noticed with a smile, how easily Severus had got to one knee, though it took a bit extra to get up. He may be able to walk down the aisle without a cane, by Christmas time he thought.

Teddy was smiling later as they watched the fireworks. "Now I get a baby brother."

**please review**


	38. wedding bells

Harry and Teddy had settled well into life at school. When he was a bit older, teddy would go to school in town. But for now he spent the day either in their rooms, or his daddy's office when Harry worked. Their apartments were attached to the infirmary, so it was easy enough. Harry could spend plenty of time with him, and his son was often taken. Hagrid, loved having Teddy, or George who was in town, and Severus too. Against their better judgment, Harry and Severus had allowed Lucius to plan their wedding. They planned to marry on Boxing day. They could have had full two week honeymoon if they wed before Christmas, but vetoed it. They wanted the holiday with Teddy, who would stay behind with his grandparents when they went away. Severus had agreed with Harry on that, and that Teddy was to be a big part of the wedding. They were both busy with work and Teddy, and had only a minor hand in planning. Severus would be adopting Teddy when they wed.

After a big family Christmas, Boxing day had arrived. Both men were anxious to wed, and not just to bring the insane plans to an end. They were grateful to all the effort Lucius went to, but it was much. Harry had gone to Godric's Hollow in the morning, before getting ready. George and Luna were standing for Harry, and the Malfoys for Severus, Teddy as ring bearer. The Tonks were to give Harry away, as junior groom.

Harry looked at Molly and Arthur before. "You don't mind?"

Molly kissed him. "Of course not. We're just so happy to be here for you."

Arthur agreed. "And proud."

Harry was happy. "I am just happy you guys came."

Molly knew he had worried after Ginny. "We wouldn't miss today."

Andromeda came to his side. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. "I am."

Oliver surprised him. "I guess I am just on time."

George was as confused as Harry. "Luna and I won the drawing of straws."

Harry smirked. "Not a fair one."

Oliver smiled. "Severus sent me up, to even you out."

Harry was confused. "Even? I am marrying a man with only two friends. Did he ask Filius or Poppy?"

Draco had appeared for Teddy. "I wouldn't tell my Uncle that. But he asked Bill."

Molly knew. "He said he'd have part of your family."

Harry shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Draco agreed. "I told him, I thought he lost his mind."

In reality, Severus knew Harry had a hard time choosing two only. He had considered Filius or Poppy, both friends and colleagues. But he was reminded Harry always commented, he had to get used to the Weasleys. He thought Bill was the most bearable, well he didn't mind Charlie, but Charlie brought Rick into their lives. He had still not forgotten that. It allowed Harry to have Oliver, as well as Luna and George, at his side. He had chosen George to be his best man, to do the ring part for him. Lucius to no surprise would do the honors for Severus.

Harry was the last to leave the room, with his now three witnesses, and the Tonks. Harry was not surprised to be at the coast, but was amazed. The boardwalk leading to the beach was the start of the aisle, and while run with Christmas boughs, were filled with lilies and wild flowers of all colors. The guests sat in chairs facing the water, and the aisle looked like a cobblestone path, but he realized was all shells. He smiled at the little sandcastles which were at the end of each row, and realized his son and Severus made each. His groom and the others waited with the minister, at the front, their backs to the water. Xeno was acting as photographer, since Luna was involved.

The minister began. "We are gathered here today to unite these men in marriage. Who presents the younger groom in marriage?"

Andromeda did the honors. "His family does."

The minister smiled. "I am told the couple has written their own vows."

Severus wasn't sure about this. "I have never been a man of many words. But to say ten years ago I'd imagine being here today, I'd have thought you mad. You came into my life this insufferable eleven year old, hell bent on blowing up my classroom, I was convinced. And as an adult, when you walked into my hospital room, you were no different. An adult, a healer, a dad, but still a stubborn lion. You annoyed me, bullied me, drove me nuts. You brought your son who insisted on calling me Mr. Toby, and demanding sandcastles and snake stories. Maybe I am the one who is mad, but I knew I had to have you, not to possess you, but to love you, to have you. Both you and your son, the Mr. Toby and all."

The minister asked. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Harry as your husband and bond, united until death?"

Severus smiled. "I do."

Harry smiled. "I remember the first time I met you, and you were determined to make a fool out of me. It came in handy, as I saved Ron's life years later thanks to it. I also remember thinking you were out to kill me, either with the stone, or just plain torture in class. I came to respect you, and what you sacrificed, when I saw your memories though. And when I found you in that hospital, I couldn't believe you were the same man. I was determined to make you walk, to return you to your family. I said it was for Draco, I'd have done anything for my godfather back, and in part it was. Or because I wanted to see what my mother and Remus saw in you. I was blind, and not simply because I was in the closet at first. It took my very persistent son and meddling family, but I finally realized what I was not seeing. You give me a strength I have never known. And watching you with my son, I know without a doubt, you are the man I wish to spend eternity with."

"Do you Harry James Black, Lord Potter-Black, take Severus as your husband and bond, united until death?"

Harry was beaming. "I do."

Lucius handed Harry a ring. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Harry slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

George handed a ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Severus slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister announced. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. You can seal it with a kiss."

Severus drew Harry into his arms for a long passionate kiss. "Finally."

Harry smiled. "Husbands."

Teddy hugged Harry but then Severus. "Papa."

Severus was surprised but he scooped up the little boy. "Papa finally."

Harry kissed them both. "Let's make it official."

They signed the wedding contract and adoption papers, before they were presented. Andromeda and Ted were happy Teddy was calling the man Papa. Harry and Severus had never discussed it, well not really. They had thought they would allow Teddy to choose what he wanted to call Severus from now on. Harry knew that Severus was over the moon, and that Teddy had just given him the best gift.

Severus agreed. "Now to give him a baby brother."

* * *

><p>The reception was being held in doors, even if warming spells could have been used like the ceremony. Though the home was used as a beach retreat for Harry, it was actually quite a sizable manor. There was a small ballroom, and dining room attached, though Harry had never went in. The ballroom was beautiful though, with French doors along two walls, and since it was on the part of the house on a jetty, going out further than the beach, had views of the water from all the windows. It wasn't as large as the ballroom at Malfoy or Parkinson manor, or Black Manor, but large enough for their wedding. They didn't have the huge society wedding that Draco and Pansy had, though they could have. It was just their family and friends, as well as colleagues including Harry's from his hospital days.<p>

The head table was along the far wall, while other round tables were scattered around the dance floor. The linens were in crimson and green, Christmas feel but were a mix of their house colors. Pewter cauldrons filled with wild flowers and lilies were the center pieces, but little snitch shaped pieces that acted as little photo memory balls, were at each place. The roof had a spell like the school Great Hall used on it.

Harry smirked when he saw the cauldrons. "I should not have trusted your best friend to plan this."

Severus shrugged. "He has good taste."

Lucius laughed. "Teddy actually chose them."

Teddy smiled. "Like Papa uses for work."

Harry kissed his son. "What about daddy?"

Teddy pouted. "Bed pans not look as pretty daddy."

Severus laughed. "He has you there."

Harry smirked. "There is more to my job then bed pans."

Teddy nodded. "Needles. No like either."

George shook his head. "Bested by your own husband."

Severus smirked. "Not the first or last time."

Harry elbowed him and whispered. "If you want to make Teddy a big brother, I remind you sleeping on the couch doesn't help."

Severus whispered back. "Oh I had a few more adventurous places in mind."

Lucius saw Harry's blush. "You two need to at least get through the reception. The honeymoon is after."

Harry looked at the man. "Where are you sending us anyways?"

Lucius shrugged. "You will have to wait and see."

The wedding was far less lavish then Lucius would have liked. But he was reminded the wedding was for his brother, and he wanted Severus happy. He knew what Harry and Severus liked, and he toned things down for them. There was a full band though, and he did get some of his nicer touches in there like the wine. And he had made sure that the honeymoon would be quite the experience as well.

Dinner was a four course Italian meal, inspired by their first date. There was even shrimp, and Harry laughed when he saw lobster. He was reminded that Severus had been told by Lucius, to feed Harry lobster one day. Harry was brave, and tried some for him.

Severus wiped butter from his chin. "May need to find you a bib."

Harry smirked. "Such a sweet talker."

Severus kissed him. "Did you like it?"

Harry shrugged. "Still not a real fan of sea food."

Severus noticed the music was starting up. "How about a dance?"

Harry agreed. "I have waited a long time for our first dance."

Severus took him into his arms. "Easier than our real first dance."

Harry rested his head against his husband. "You amaze me."

After the first song Andromeda claimed Severus. "Tradition."

Harry laughed when Pansy came his way. "I wasn't expecting you."

Pansy shrugged. "I am the closest thing to a female relative your husband has."

Harry took her into his arms. "Well if my cousin doesn't mind."

The Malfoys were family to both men, Draco Harry's adopted second cousin, and Severus' godson. Until now, Draco was the closest thing to a son the man had. And though he adopted Teddy, and hoped for more, he would always remain close to Draco, or so he hoped. The men had to dance with others, between courses, but they made it back into each other's arms enough.

There was a huge cake, decorated to look like a sandcastle. Harry was surprised. "Though I don't know why."

Severus laughed. "It seems both our crests are involved."

Teddy pointed to a third. "There's a wolf daddy."

Lucius explained. "We couldn't forget you."

Harry whispered to his son. "Do you remember the tradition I told you?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes Daddy."

Severus looked back and forth. "Why do I have the feeling I won't like this?"

Harry and Teddy both shoved cake at his mouth. "Tradition after all. Pansy told us."

Severus kissed his husband and son while covered in cake. "Only seems fair."

George came over. "The fireworks are about to start."

Severus led Harry and Teddy out. "The last bit before we leave."

Teddy spent the time with the two men. He knew they were leaving, and he was a bit sad. But he was assured he'd have lots of fun, and they would work on a baby brother for him. They planned to start tonight, as they were almost as anxious as Teddy, to have a baby of their own. Teddy would be staying with his grandparents, but at Malfoy manor, so he could have them all.

Lucius finally handed the grooms the portkey. "Hope this is just what you need."

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus had a sad goodbye with Teddy, but were happy to leave. After all the wedding plans, they needed to get away. The wedding was amazing and they were grateful to Lucius, but still. It had been personal even if a bit bigger than they wanted, and it had been very special. And they knew Lucius had something up his sleeve for their honeymoon as well. They had been told Tahiti would be good for their honeymoon too, but knew they would not be going there. Lucius was not one to repeat, and he would want them to be shocked.<p>

When their heads cleared from the portkey, the two men looked around in wonder at their surroundings. They were at a muggle resort by the looks of it, and had to head up to the desk to find out just where they were. They knew from the accents, before they saw the name, though.

The front desk clerk welcomed them. "Welcome to the Hotel Antonius in Venice."

Severus smiled. "My husband and I are checking in."

The man looked down. "Our honeymooners. Our best suite has been made up."

Harry smiled as a bell hop went to take them. "Venice, Italy?"

Severus shrugged. "Lucius has always loved Italy."

Harry thought of the food. "I thought it was just because of our date."

Severus shrugged. "I have a feeling it was both."

The bellhop took them to the top floor and unlocked the penthouse. "Welcome to the honeymoon suite."

Harry's eyes were drawn out the windows. "Wow."

Severus agreed. "You can't beat the view."

Harry found a note. "It seems we're only here for two nights."

Severus came to his side. "It seems Lucius is keeping us busy."

Harry laughed. "He assures us any activities planned, are to keep up the romance."

Severus smirked. "Leave it to my brother to micro manage our honeymoon."

Harry kissed him. "We could stay in the rooms, and say we did them."

Severus laughed, and though he was tempted, he knew they wouldn't. Lucius had only planned stops, like some time in Rome, Milan and on the island of Capri as well. There were a few activities though, like a trip to the baths of Adrian, and a tour of a winery as well. But nothing too much, and plenty of time for them to spend in bed, or make their own plans. The last four days were in Capri, on a beach.

For now they ignored the wine and strawberries, and Severus whisked his husband off to bed. They had made love many times, but as they made love that night, it was different. And not simply because they were trying for a baby this time.

Severus held Harry after. "I hope we bring back Teddy a souvenir."

Harry smiled. "Oh we will bring plenty."

Severus growled. "You know what I was talking about."

Harry turned on his stomach and kissed him. "I hope so too."

Severus summoned the strawberries and fed Harry one. "Energy."

Harry smirked. "For what? Plan on an early morning hike?"

Severus kissed him. "The sun will be up in an hour or so."

Harry went to lay back. "A little sleep before then."

Severus latched on to his ear for a moment, then whispered. "Not what I had in mind."

Harry smiled. "I thought I may have worn the old man out."

Severus didn't find it funny. "I'll show you old man."

Harry's response was cut off by a deep moan. He managed to get out. "Did I say old?"

They went for another long round, before they went out onto the balcony. Their room had a beautiful view of the Grand Canal, and likely one of the best views in all of the city. It may not have been a beach, a traditional honeymoon, but it suited them both perfectly. They shared a toast, before heading to bed, and actually getting a little bit of sleep. Though in the morning, they went for another round, before a shower.

Severus led Harry down. "I don't know about this."

Harry smirked. "We can't go to Venice and not."

Severus wasn't convinced. "I don't like water."

Harry pointed out. "We spend all the time at the beach."

Severus reminded him. "On the shore."

Harry pointed at the boat. "We're not going swimming."

Severus got on. "As long as we don't tip over."

Harry laughed. "I guess it's a good thing, Lucius didn't send us to Tahiti."

Severus whispered. "I don't know, I have heard things about hammocks."

Harry blushed. "I recall someone saying something about adventurous ideas."

Severus had them indeed, even if they were in Italy. When they got back, they'd have to be more cautious, as they would have Teddy around. Severus was leaving his beloved dungeons, and moving up with them when they got back. They had not lived together until now. Teddy was excited to have his Papa with them all the time. Harry and Severus enjoyed a day on the canals, and at a museum, and had dinner at the Venice casino, where they enjoyed some of the games as well. Even Severus had not minded the boat ride, but was happy to get back to bed.

Harry smiled later as they lay wrapped up in each other. "Rome tomorrow. Maybe the eternal city will work even more magic."

**please review**


	39. big news

Harry and Severus had an amazing twelve days in Italy. He had even got his husband in the water, well up past his ankles, when in Capri. They had brought home souvenirs a plenty, not only for Teddy but for other kids as well. Teddy had fun with his grandparents and Lucius, but he was so happy when they came home. And it wasn't about the gifts, he didn't look at them at first. He did ask about his baby brother thought. The couple had hoped they had brought one home to, but the honeymoon didn't work its magic. They were reminded they were men, and Severus was older, both which could take longer for a baby. Teddy was very anxious though for news of his baby brother to come.

March came, and Teddy was celebrating his fourth birthday. His birthday had fallen on a Wednesday, so they would celebrate twice. They had a small party for him at school on his actual birthday. But of course they would have a big family birthday.

Teddy was ready to go on Saturday morning. He ran into their bedroom. "Daddy, daddy."

Harry groaned. "Teddy bear, what are you doing up this early?"

Teddy shook his arm. "It's my party."

Harry shook his head. "Teddy, it's four in the morning."

Teddy pouted. "Papa is always up early. Only lazy bones sleep in."

Harry smirked. "Well he must be a lazy bones. He is snoring away."

Teddy peered over at his Papa. "Oh."

Harry opened the blankets. "How about you come sleep with daddy?"

Teddy shook his head. "I want my party."

Harry shook his head. "Uncle Luc and all your guests will be asleep."

Teddy inched towards the bed. "Even Uncle Draco?"

Harry laughed. "Unless little Vale has him and Aunt Pansy up."

Teddy smiled. "Daddy have to wake up early soon."

Harry smirked at his son. "Daddy has to wake up early whenever I have a patient."

Teddy crawled into bed. "No, when my brother comes."

Harry hugged his little boy to him. "Hopefully soon."

Teddy soon fell back asleep in his daddy's arms, and Harry smiled as he watched him. He and Severus had known for about a week, but had told no one, including their son. They had decided considering how excited Teddy was to be a big brother, they thought today was the perfect time. They could have told him on his actual birthday, but decided that today was the best time to tell him. Harry was also kind of hoping it would stop Lucius from throwing a party to celebrate it, but Severus had laughed at that. Harry should have known Lucius well enough by now.

Severus was not surprised to find their son in bed with them in the morning. Teddy didn't usually, only when he had a bad dream, but he had been so excited. He remembered Teddy being worried, when they came back, the first time he came to bed with daddy when Papa was there.

Teddy barely ate his breakfast. "Can we go now daddy?"

Harry smiled. "Uncle Luc must have been psychic when he planned the party so early."

Severus smirked. "Or he didn't want to entertain Teddy all by himself."

Teddy bounced. "Uncle Luc will take me riding."

Harry reminded his son. "There will be other guests."

Teddy pouted. "Uncle Luc promised."

Severus scooped up his son. "One thing I know about your Uncle, he always keeps promises."

Harry grabbed his bag with the gifts. "Well we should head out."

Teddy was so anxious. "Uncle Luc promised me a special gift. He said one I have to name."

Severus saw his husband's look and mouthed. "I didn't tell him."

That worried Harry. "I don't like the sounds of that."

Lucius was oddly waiting for them in the stables. "There you are."

Harry smiled as his son ran to the man. "Teddy was sure you'd take him for a ride."

Teddy nodded. "You promised."

Lucius picked him up. "I did, that's why you're here early, and for your gift."

Teddy pointed at Daddy. "I told Daddy you said it was something I name. Is it my brother?"

Lucius laughed. "That Daddy and Papa would have to give you. But I think you'll like this."

Harry shook his head when he saw what Lucius meant. "I should have known."

Teddy saw the little dapple gray Welsh pony. "Uncle Luc, it looks like the pony I said I wanted."

Lucius nodded. "Pansy's dad sent him over. He said the pony insisted, he's all yours."

Lucius often bred horses, but he didn't breed ponies. He had ponies for Draco, but they had been retired off when Draco got older. Teddy had been riding with Lucius on his horse until now. Pansy's dad also had horses, and he had a pair he had begun breeding, at one of his smaller estates. Teddy had been the pony when he had gone with Draco and Pansy, to take Vale to see her parents. Alfred had been happy to sell his newest pony to Lucius for the little boy. Harry and Severus agreed, and Teddy was so happy with his new pony, who he named Sugar.

Teddy was just finishing his first ride on Sugar, when the other guests began to arrive. Lucius had planned a party here at the estate that year. He had turned the shallow end of the pool into a splash park, and there some carnival inspired games.

Andromeda smiled when she scooped up Teddy. "Happy birthday."

Teddy reminded her. "You saw me on my day."

Ted laughed. "We're lucky to come to both."

Teddy kissed his grandpa. "You have to see Sugar."

Andromeda was confused. "I am sure there are a lot of sweets."

Harry explained. "It's the new pony Lucius bought him."

Teddy nodded. "Because daddy didn't give me a brother."

Andromeda laughed. "You know it takes nine months prince."

Harry shared a smile with his husband and said. "But you'll have a new sister or brother a few weeks before Christmas."

Molly was shocked. "Harry?"

Severus nodded. "We learned last week."

Andromeda pulled him into a hug. "We're so happy for you."

Teddy was so happy but added. "Brother daddy, no sister."

Harry laughed. "I hope it's a little brother for you, but it could be a little sister."

Teddy looked at Lucius. "Uncle Luc will make sure it's a brother."

Lucius laughed, and tried to convince the little boy he had no control over it either. There was a lot the man could help with, but the gender of the baby was not one of them. Harry and Severus would both love another little boy, but they had little say in it. They would be delighted with a girl, and hoped their son would be happy with a sister in time if it happened. They were planning on having three children, including Teddy.

Andromeda assured Harry. "He will love a little sister if he gets one."

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus had been as thrilled as their son and family, to learn they were pregnant. It was at the end of February they got pregnant, and were due at the start of December. They both loved, that only a few weeks before their first anniversary, they would be welcoming a baby. For Harry, many of his friends were already on number two. He had Teddy, so this was number two for him as well, but still very different. Hermione and Ron were due in the fall with a daughter, and George and Angie in November. Draco and Pansy were soon to start on number two as well. They were scheduled for an ultrasound, to find out the gender of the baby, for the first few days in July.<p>

Harry and Severus were taking Teddy to the coast for most of the summer. It had a lab for Severus, and Harry would be able to commute. He had taken on a few shifts at the hospital in the summer. Severus had enlisted Lucius' aid, to ensure his husband didn't take on too many shifts.

Harry felt sick when they got to the coast. "Ugh."

Teddy noticed. "Daddy why are you sad? You like the coast."

Harry smiled. "I usually do."

Severus kissed him. "Our little one didn't like the bus?"

Harry smirked. "I don't know why."

Teddy shook his head. "The bus is fun. We see all the funny people."

Severus reminded their son. "Your little sister or brother can't see them just yet."

Teddy pointed out. "Brother."

Harry shook his head. "We told you it may be a sister."

Teddy was as determined as ever. "I wished for a brother."

Severus smirked. "What are you going to do if you get a sister? Send her back?"

Teddy smiled. "Can we?"

Harry didn't find it funny. "No, we can't."

Severus scooped Teddy up. "You know sisters can be fun."

Teddy pouted. "Girls have cooties."

Severus shook his head. "Not all. And little girls love their big brothers, need them to protect them."

Harry watched his husband and son talk, with a smile. He hoped they could convince Teddy, as he worried if he was expecting a girl. Teddy was so excited about being a big brother finally. And Harry hoped the excitement would continue. He knew having a new baby in the house, having to share attention and having all the crying may be hard on Teddy. Like most kids, he didn't know the reality, and it would be harder if it was a sister. But they knew he had a big heart, and thought for sure he would love a little sister too.

Poppy was coming to them, to perform the ultrasound. Harry could have had it at the hospital, but the woman had insisted. She had reminded Harry how many times he had been her patient over the years. She had been proud when he took over for her, and wanted to do the test.

Harry was on the beach when a picnic appeared. "Perfect timing."

Severus saw his look. "Wish I could take credit."

Kreacher appeared. "Master hungry, lunch ready."

Harry thanked the elf. "I see some of my cravings."

Teddy beamed. "I told Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher take care of both little masters. And big master too."

Severus shook his head as the elf went to leave. "And myself?"

Kreacher turned to look at him. "Stinky half blood."

Harry laughed when the elf was gone. "Didn't think he changed that much did you?"

Severus didn't find it funny. "You are as much a half blood as I am thank you."

Harry pointed out. "Not really, my mother was not a muggle, just a muggle born. Besides I am Lord Black."

Severus pointed out. "The baby will be a half blood."

Harry shrugged. "But a little Black."

The baby would be the Potter heir they had agreed on, the next would inherit Prince from Severus. Harry had long ago named Teddy the Black heir. It had of course made sense, considering Teddy's mother had been a member of the Black family. It was one of the reasons Kreacher was so dedicated to Teddy, and had basically become his nanny elf. As they were eating, neither were surprised when Lucius arrived, and the Tonks. The Tonks had been invited, Lucius always invited himself to things. The rest of the family they would plan to tell later.

Lucius wrinkled his nose at the pickle popsicle with chocolate and onions. "Happy I had lunch before I came."

Harry reminded him. "You were not invited."

Severus smirked. "Because we knew he'd come on his own."

Lucius shrugged. "Teddy invited me."

Harry didn't buy it. "Don't go putting this on my son."

Teddy piped up. "But I did Daddy."

Andromeda smiled. "He is so excited."

Harry agreed. "He encouraged Lucius' little party later."

Ted shrugged. "You did need to tell the others soon."

Poppy appeared. "Well maybe we should get started."

Harry turned to the woman. "You know you didn't have to come all this way."

Poppy shook him off. "I am happy to run the test for you."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "This is one time I am happy to be your patient."

Poppy was going to come back to work, for a few months, after he gave birth. He would have a short paternity leave, as he could have the baby at work with him. She had insisted, though she was retired, she was happy to come back for a bit. She was close to both Harry and his husband, and was genuinely happy for both of them, as well as the family. As she ran the test, she could see how much the baby meant to them all.

Harry was in tears as the image appeared. "How is the baby? What are we having?"

**An: One chapter left, taking a vote on the name and gender of the baby. And up for ideas on a new story as well.**


	40. baby's birth

For those who he love, Severus had shown a great deal of patience and tenderness, it was tested. He loved his husband, but pregnancy hormones turned Harry into an emotional rollercoaster at times. One minute his husband was laughing, the next crying, and then ready to hex him. He was amazingly calm with work though, Harry could focus on that. But the only one who was safe from one of his moods was Teddy; he could always make his daddy smile. Lucius had been banned from sight for a month, after he had kidnapped Harry's nursery both at school and home. He had warded them to decorate, and refused to open the doors, till the baby came home. Harry had got used to the man's ways, but that had been too much for him. Severus thought his brother was lucky to have left the house alive, and should thank Teddy for that.

Poppy returned to school mid-November, so Harry could take it easy for the last weeks of his pregnancy. It was good timing as on November 24th he had gone into labor. Poppy was not only taking over, but with the help of Andromeda, she was delivering the baby as well.

Teddy was anxious. "I want to go in."

Lucius smiled. "You have to wait."

Ted agreed. "You will go in soon."

Teddy pouted. "I want to see my brother."

George scooped him up. "You know you don't really want to see him just yet."

Teddy was confused. "Why Uncle George?"

Angie tried. "He'll be pretty grouchy till your dad feeds him."

George added. "And all sticky."

Teddy was even more confused. "Sticky? Did he eat too much chocolate?"

Molly rescued him and took Teddy. "Grandpa and I have a special gift for you."

Arthur nodded. "New big brothers need a special gift."

Charlie smirked. "I don't recall getting any."

Bill agreed. "Well I got one for Charlie."

Molly shrugged. "Grandparents get to spoil."

Charlie thought of his own six month old son. "You got that down pat."

Harry was the last among them to have a biological child. Charlie and Rodger had welcomed their son six months ago. Hermione and Ron had their daughter in August Elena Jean, and George and Angie had one month old Morgan. Morgan and the twins were with Angie's parents. Draco and Pansy had recently revealed they were pregnant again, though not due until July. Pansy was hoping for a girl, her and Draco had decided on two children, and she had her heart set on some pink. They were one of the few who didn't have a girl, though Harry and Severus still did not. They had been delighted to learn, that Teddy had got his wish, and the future Potter heir, was another boy.

Finally Teddy was allowed to go into the room, well they all were, but the little boy was leading the way. Teddy was so excited; he didn't notice the surprise, though the others did as soon as they came into the room. Both Harry and Severus held a baby in their arms.

Teddy clambered onto the bed. "Daddy has a baby? And Papa?"

Harry smiled. "It seems you wished a bit too well."

Lucius was the first adult to speak. "Twins? You didn't tell us."

Severus smirked. "We thought it would be a fun joke."

Harry added. "What my husband means, our daughter was playing hide and seek."

Teddy was upset. "Girl? Daddy I wanted a brother."

Severus managed to draw his son in. "Well this little fellow here is quite excited to meet his big brother."

Teddy kissed his little brother. "He's cute Papa. I'll teach him to fly, and ride and….."

Harry smiled. "What about your little sister?"

Teddy turned and looked at her. "I guess she kind of cute too daddy."

Severus smiled. "So we don't have to try and send her back?"

Teddy shook his head. "Papa you're silly, you can't send a baby back."

Molly took the little girl. "Ron asked if we could when….."

Her voice trailed off, no one wanted to ruin the day with mention of Ginny. She was in prison for another six years, and far from here. Severus and Harry switched topics, by naming godparents. Lucius and George had been their original plans, planning they could each choose a godparent and each choose a name for the baby. They continued, each choosing a name and a godparent, for both babies. Lucius and George were still to be for their son, while Draco and Luna were chosen for their little girl. Hermione and Ron understood, due to Ginny, they had not been as close over the past few years, as they once had. They named Harry for Alby, but he was godparent to George's eldest twin, and to Luna's first born.

Lucius looked at his little godson. "What name have you chosen for him?"

Harry smiled. "We had more time on his. We agreed to both choose a name for both."

Severus did the honors. "As Harry's future heir we have named him Egan Toby Black-Snape."

Lucius was a bit surprised. "Toby? Your father's name…"

Draco caught on. "Mr. Toby."

Harry nodded. "Our son insisted."

Teddy nodded. "Papa was Uncle Toby. And Sev is my cat."

Severus shrugged. "I knew I should have made him name it something else."

George looked at his little niece. "And this little flower?"

Severus smiled. "My little heiress is our Aviana Lily."

Harry explained. "We wanted to honor our mothers."

Egan meant little flame in Gaelic, and made them think of dragons. The name came from Irish myth, and was a link to the Potters as well. Toby was of course for Teddy's nickname for Papa. Severus had chosen Aviana, a Latin name for himself and Remus, but a variation of his mother's name. Harry had chosen his mother's name straight out, she had meant a lot to his husband as well.

Teddy was helped so he could hold both for a photo and kissed both babies. "Avi and Egan, I'm your big brother."

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe but six years had passed since the twins were born, almost seven. Teddy, the very proud big brother, was about to start school. Teddy had lived at school with his dads since he was three, but he was so excited to start his classes. There was no surprise that he would be accepted, he had done accidental magic since he was a toddler. He was like his dads, both Harry and Remus. He had the prankster side of his Uncle George and the marauders, but he loved to read, and he had a huge heart. Along with Sev, he had a snake, Uncle Luc had given it to him when he turned eight. Sugar had been retired, and he had a horse as well, as did the twins.<p>

Harry and Severus were taking their three kids into town for Teddy's school supplies. They had been happy to stop with three, their two boys and their little princess. Avi, as she had been called ever since her brother did, was the perfect Prince heir, she was definitely her Papa's little princess.

Teddy was all smiles. "I can't wait."

Harry smiled. "You have been at school for eight years."

Teddy shook his head. "But Dad, this is different."

Harry nodded. "I know, I can't believe you're old enough for a wand."

Severus smirked. "He gets into enough mischief without it."

Teddy grinned. "I am the next generation marauder Papa."

Harry laughed at his husband's expression and looked at Teddy. "I'd not remind Papa."

Severus added. "If you want an owl, I'd be watching it."

Teddy reminded him. "Uncle Luc gave it to me for my birthday."

Harry shook his head. "The menagerie he has given us over the years, between you and the twins."

Severus led them through the pub. "We will start with robes, books and the apothecary."

Teddy groaned. "Do we have to?"

Egan agreed. "The apothecary smells."

Harry whispered to his sons. "If you're good, we'll get Papa to do the apothecary alone."

Avi linked arms with Severus. "I'll come with you Papa."

Aviana was a true little Prince, she fit in well with Severus, but also the Malfoys. She had Papa's smirk, and his logical side, even at six. And the little girl had been going into the lab with him since old enough. She could really only watch so far, but she loved it. But she had the charm more from the Malfoys than Papa, likely a mix of her two dads coming out. Egan was an anomaly, Severus often thought if Luna had given birth to her second son at the same time, they were swapped. Egan looked like them, like Avi he got most of Papa's looks, but Harry's nose and green eyes. But he was shy and a bit clumsy, and he liked plants and animals. If he wasn't with Aunty Luna, he was with Hagrid usually. Avi and Teddy both loved to fly, Avi would be a seeker and Teddy made a good keeper, but not Egan. Avi stood a good chance, of being the first person since Harry, to make the team in her first year. Well if her house had an opening for a seeker that year.

They did the robes and cauldron, but Harry and the boys won out. They agreed they'd take Teddy for his wand and owl, as Severus wanted to be there for both, and then he'd hit the apothecary with Avi. Harry would take the boys to the book store, which both boys liked.

Teddy beamed when he got his ebony wand. "This is so cool."

Harry reminded his son. "You have to wait till school to try."

Teddy still waved it. "I can't wait to go to school."

Avi pouted a bit as they went to the owl emporium. "I'm going to miss you."

Teddy turned to his sister. "Miss me? You're going to be at school too."

Avi nodded. "But you won't live with us."

Teddy kissed her. "You can come visit me in my tower all the time."

Severus smirked. "Tower?"

Teddy turned to him. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor like Dad and father."

Lucius had appeared. "If I knew that, I'd have re-thought my gift."

Harry laughed. "Be grateful you didn't buy the broom. I am sure he will put it to good use."

Teddy was sure he would be a lion, and his dads had given him a broom for his birthday. First years were allowed their own broom now. Teddy's gifts had all been for school, Harry and Severus really didn't have to pay for much. Though Teddy still idolized both Malfoys, Lucius still the constant bachelor though he dated for fun, he was sure he'd be a lion.

Severus noticed someone as they were heading for the apothecary after they got the owl. Teddy had chosen a barn owl he decided to name Nike. Severus sent Avi with her Uncle Luc, so he could deal with her alone. He didn't want his children upset.

He watched her. "You will stay away."

Ginny smirked. "It is a free alley."

Severus snarled. "If you don't want to go back to prison, you'll back off."

Ginny sneered. "How many love potions did it take to get him to marry you?"

Severus didn't take the bait. "That is more your style."

Ginny snarled. "He should be my husband, they should be my children."

Severus laughed. "That was only a possibility in your delusional mind."

Ginny stomped her foot. "You destroyed my life."

Severus went to leave. "You did. Now go back to your bed pans, and leave him alone."

Ginny burned. "He will always love me."

Severus laughed. "He hasn't even thought of you in years."

Severus had found out when she was released, but hadn't told his husband. He knew her parents knew, but they had no contact with her. She was working at the hospital cleaning bed pans, and living in a flat in muggle London. The restraining order was back, she could never come near Harry or their children. Harry had moved on long ago, and he would never allow the girl to bother his husband again.

He reassured Avi who was worried, when he came into the apothecary. "Papa just had to see to business, now let's get your brother's supplies."

**An: Hope this was a good ending, a girl was the winner, but a lot wanted twins, and I thought Teddy could have both. He came to love Avi a lot.**

**Egan Toby: Egan (Gaelic) was a name suggestion thank you. Means little fire. Thought a connection to dragons, and in a way snakes, for Harry and his loved ones. Toby (English) god is good. Another suggestion was Tobias. Severus I don't think would ever name a child for his abusive father, but Teddy always called him Mr. Toby. Sons in the books have a dad's name as a middle name. Teddy is Theodore Remus.**

**Aviana Lily: Aviana (Latin) means birdlike. A few suggestions were to name for their mothers. Eileen though Irish, comes from a French root Aveline, meaning birdlike. I wanted to fulfill a request for a more unusual/not common name. Lily is of course for Harry's mother. Aviana was also because being Latin, was not only for Severus, but also brought in Lucius and Remus as well.**

**Thanks for all your support, I hope to have a new story soon.**


	41. update: new story

I started a new story 'Contract'. Harry is not a half blood, still the son of Lily and James but his mother has a very shocking parentage. Harry finds out and that he must marry a Malfoy by the time he is 18. His choice will definitely be a shock. I hope you guys all read and enjoy, and support.


End file.
